


Secrets Of Fire Island - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Plot Twist, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Secretos De Fire Island / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: A Harry le encanta el mundo mágico que le han presentado sus guardianes y cuando se dirige a Hogwarts no anticipa las vidas que cambiará en el camino.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets of Fire Island](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331664) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331664/chapters/43396160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Saliendo de la parte trasera de la tienda de su esposo, la mujer dio un pequeño resoplido al ver al grupo de matones en el extremo del callejón. Un niño grande y dos flacos rodeaban algo, riendo ferozmente. Tocando su varita, por si acaso, avanzó.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —Los chicos se volvieron juntos, sus ojos se abrieron alarmados cuando aterrizaron sobre ella. Típico de matones infantiles, en el momento en que un adulto entró en escena, los tres muchachos se escaparon. Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y cautelosamente continuó hacia la oscura sombra del callejón. Quizás no habían causado demasiado daño a la pequeña criatura. A Nick, sin duda, le daría un ataque si ella traía a casa otro kneazle o crup perdido. Se le cortó la respiración al acercarse a donde habían estado los matones. No era un animal en absoluto, sino un niño pequeño. Se arrodilló y apartó el cabello de la cara pálida. La sangre cubría la cara donde una herida desagradable corría por la frente del niño, y la figura enroscada luchaba por respirar. Lanzando una mirada cautelosa alrededor del callejón, rápidamente sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo sobre el niño. Ella hizo una mueca ante las luces danzantes que indicaban lesiones y su gravedad. Afortunadamente no había nada que amenazara la vida. Deslizando su varita en el bolsillo de su delantal, cuidadosamente deslizó sus brazos debajo del niño y lo levantó. Soltó un pequeño gemido pero no se despertó. La bruja llevó al niño de regreso a la entrada del callejón de la pequeña tienda de su esposo y rápidamente lo llevó a la oficina cercana. Colocó al niño en el sofá donde a menudo se acurrucaba con un libro mientras su esposo se ocupaba de las finanzas del negocio. A regañadientes, alejándose del chico, se dirigió al frente de la tienda.

No era nada extravagante, simplemente una pequeña tienda llena de muebles tallados a mano. Tales cosas se habían vuelto recientemente una moda, por lo que Nick aprovechó la oportunidad para convertir su pequeño pasatiempo en un negocio. Pasó junto a un pequeño caballito mecedor de madera y dio un paso al costado de un aparador intrincadamente tallado antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el hombre de mediana edad con el pelo dorado de Guinea que todavía era tan grueso hoy como lo había sido el día en que lo conoció. Ella lo miró, inclinada sobre una pequeña cuna, tallando un pequeño oso de peluche en el bosque. A menudo traía proyectos a medio terminar al frente de la tienda para trabajar. Más de una vez, la gente se había detenido a verlo trabajar y habían sido arrastrados a la tienda.

—Pensé que ibas a tomar el té en Vivy's—Dijo Nick, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la cuna. Ella le sonrió a su esposo. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber cuándo ella estaba cerca.

—Me encontré con unos chicos que estaban siendo horribles en el callejón—Admitió.

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente apartó la pequeña herramienta de talla de la madera. Bajó la cabeza un momento antes de girarse para mirarla, con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos violetas—¿Qué trajiste a casa esta vez, Nelly? —Sintió que su cara se calentaba y se mordió el labio. Nick se volvió y dio un paso hacia ella—¿Nelly? —Preguntó en un tono severo.

—No esperaré que podamos quedarnos con este, Nick—Dijo ella con astucia, y él levantó las cejas con sorpresa—Es un niño—.

—¿Un niño? ¿Un niño… qué? —Nick dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras se movía hacia ella—¿Un pequeño crup? ¿Un bebé kneazle? No me digas que has traído otro Occamy a casa—.

—No, Nick. Un niño de verdad. Un niño—.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron cómicamente cuando pasó junto a ella—¿Para qué, Nelly? —.

Ella se giró para seguirlo a la oficina—Estaba inconsciente, Nick. Nunca lo he visto antes. No tengo idea de a quién pertenece—.

La pareja se detuvo al entrar en la oficina y encontrar al niño parado junto al sofá. Su cabello oscuro era salvaje alrededor de su cara y los ojos verdes estaban muy asustados mientras corrían por la habitación. Nelly dio un paso más allá de su esposo, y los ojos del niño se abrieron aún más cuando él retrocedió y cayó sobre el sofá. Se arrastró de vuelta a una esquina del sofá y se acurrucó.

—Oh, cariño—Susurró Nelly, con un dolor en su tierno corazón. Sus palabras fueron suaves y gentiles cuando habló—Hola. Me llamo Nelly ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —El chico parpadeó furiosamente hacia ella como si no entendiera sus palabras. Ella intentó un enfoque diferente—No debes preocuparte, querido. Estás en la tienda de mi esposo. Te encontré en el callejón. Creo que algunos chicos intentaban lastimarte. Si me dejas, me gustaría ayudarte—El chico parpadeó y asintió levemente. Nelly le sonrió mientras avanzaba y sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios de un estante. Siempre lo mantenían abastecido por los accidentes más graves de su esposo. Se llevó la cajita al sofá y se sentó junto al chico. Sacó una pequeña botella de bálsamo desinfectante junto con una pequeña franela. Ella habló gentilmente mientras vertía la poción sobre la franela y limpiaba suavemente la herida sangrante—Este es mi esposo Nick. Somos dueños de esta pequeña tienda y vendemos muebles—Los ojos verdes se movieron entre Nelly y Nick—Él talla a mano los muebles de madera. Es solo un pequeño pasatiempo, pero lo disfruta. ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo? —El niño sacudió la cabeza y ella sonrió amablemente—Bueno, supongo que la mayoría de los niños no tienen pasatiempos. Eso suele ser algo que los adultos hacemos para mantenernos ocupados cuando nos aburrimos. ¿Conoces a los chicos que te hicieron esto? —Ella podía decir que el chico era reacio, pero él asintió levemente. Nelly hizo un chasquido mientras se movía para limpiar la sangre que goteaba por la mejilla del niño—Entonces tendré que hablar con sus padres. Y también con los tuyos. Una pequeña cosa como tú no debería estar solo con chicos malos como esos. No puedes tener más que...--Ella vio al pequeño niño sentado delante de él y calculó mentalmente su edad—¿Qué? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? —.

Una mirada indignada cruzó la cara del niño, y se enderezó—Tengo casi ocho años y medio—.

El shock atravesó a Nelly y ella miró para ver el mismo shock en los ojos de Nick. Se volvió hacia el niño y forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro—Bueno, no tiene nada de malo ser un poco pequeño para tu edad. Sin duda te pondrás al día. Entonces, ahora que has decidido hablar, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? —.

La cara del niño se puso roja de vergüenza—Solo Harry—Murmuró.

—Bueno, solo Harry, ¿qué dices si te limpiamos, tal vez un pequeño refrigerio y te llevamos a casa? —Algo brilló en los ojos del niño, que puso a Nelly al límite—Harry—Dijo cuidadosamente—¿Quién fue él que te golpeó? —.

—Mi primo—Murmuró el chico.

Los labios de Nelly se adelgazaron con desaprobación—¿Y tus padres saben que él es malo contigo? —Harry negó con la cabeza, su cabello salvaje volando sobre su cabeza—¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó ella, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar desaprobadora.

—Están muertos—Murmuró de nuevo.

Nelly miró a Nick y pudo ver la pena en los amados ojos violetas. Nelly se volvió hacia Harry—Lo siento, Harry. ¿Vives con tu primo? —Otro asentimiento—¿Y tú tía y tío saben que tu primo te trata así? —El niño dudó y luego asintió con la cabeza. Nelly se echó hacia atrás sorprendida y miró a su esposo. La mirada de lástima fue reemplazada rápidamente por un fuego protector—¿Y ellos... permiten esto? —Otro asentimiento. Nelly respiró hondo—Harry—Vaciló, con la sensación de que ya sabía la respuesta a su próxima pregunta—¿Ellos... alientan su comportamiento? —Otro lento asentimiento y Nelly tuvo que agarrar la franela en su mano para evitar buscar su varita. Nelly puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Harry y levantó suavemente la cabeza del niño—Harry, quiero que me mires a los ojos, por favor—.

Los ojos verdes se levantaron para encontrarse con los de ella, y Nelly rápidamente profundizó en la mente del niño. Vio un pequeño armario decorado con telas de araña y un colchón gastado, palabras como “Monstruo” y “Niño” resonaban en la mente joven, y mucho dolor. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando algo llamó su atención. Se enfocó en el recuerdo de una mujer con cara de caballo que cortaba el cabello del niño y escupía palabras de odio, empujando al niño a la habitación/armario, y el niño extendió la mano para sentir que su cabello volvía a crecer a un ritmo alarmante. Ella se apartó de la mente del niño y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella palmeó el hombro del niño.

>> ¿Qué tal un poco de té y galletas, Harry? Has tenido un día muy difícil—Él asintió rápidamente y ella sonrió brillantemente—Excelente. Ahora, quédate aquí, y volveré en breve—.

Ella se levantó del sofá y le lanzó una mirada a Nick cuando pasó junto a él. La siguió a la pequeña cocina por el pasillo y esperó mientras ella se preparaba para hacer té a la manera muggle. No tenía dudas de que él podía ver sus manos temblar mientras alcanzaba una taza y la colocaba en la pequeña bandeja de té. Sintió la fuerte forma de Nick moverse detrás de ella, y sus manos insensibles la agarraron por los hombros. Ella suspiró cuando unos suaves labios presionaron su cabello castaño rojizo—Nelly—La palabra era suave pero muy tranquilizadora.

—Oh, Nick—Se recostó contra él—Lo matan de hambre y lo empujan a un armario. Lo trabajan como un elfo doméstico y lo llaman por apodos crueles. Es como si ni siquiera lo vieran como una persona real—Escuchó el fuerte suspiro de Nick—Y eso no es todo—Se volvió para mirarlo y Nick soltó sus hombros y dio un pequeño paso atrás—Nick, creo que es un mago—.

Nick parpadeó incrédulo—¿Qué? Necesitamos contactar a alguien. Mago o no, el niño necesita salir de ese lugar. Podemos llamar al Ministerio o a Dumbledore—.

Nelly puso una mano sobre el hombro de Nick—Una cosa a la vez, Nick. Creo que quizás lo primero es descubrir quién es el niño. Si es un mago, podemos llevarlo a Gringotts y hacer una prueba de Ancestros. Sería mejor si pudiéramos encontrar familia antes de que intenten meter al niño en un orfanato—.

Nick asintió con la cabeza—Si. Tienes razón. Por supuesto—Nelly asintió y se volvió para terminar de preparar la bandeja de té. Caminaron de regreso a la oficina, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro mental de alivio porque el niño todavía estaba allí. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y sirvió té para los tres. Agregó un poco de azúcar a la del niño y se la pasó a él antes de preparar la de ella y la de Nick. Una vez que todos tomaron sus tés, ella se recostó en el sofá y le sonrió a Harry.

—Harry, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas más, y no quiero que tengas miedo de responder honestamente. Nick y yo no queremos hacerte daño; solo deseamos ayudarte—Los ojos verdes se movieron entre los dos adultos y aterrizaron en Nelly. Asintió levemente como si dijera “adelante”. Nelly le sonrió brillantemente—Bueno. Dime Harry. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo... increíble? ¿Hiciste que sucediera algo sin saber cómo lo hiciste? —Ella vio que los ojos del chico se abrieron y notó que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. ¿Era está la razón por la que sus parientes eran tan crueles con él? Ella se apresuró, cambiando rápidamente de táctica una vez más—Solo pregunto porque pareces ser un chico muy especial. Al igual que Nick y yo—Los ojos verdes parpadearon con curiosidad, pero las manos temblorosas todavía temblaban ligeramente. Nelly le dedicó al muchacho una sonrisa conspirativa y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante—¿Puedo decirte un secreto? —Harry asintió—Nick y yo somos magos. Bueno—Dijo, su voz volviendo a un nivel más normal—Técnicamente Nick es un mago y yo soy una bruja. Pero el hecho es que podemos hacer que cosas sucedan. Cosas como hacer que los objetos vuelen, convertir una mesa en una silla, hacer que nuestro cabello crezca rápido si no nos gusta un corte de pelo e incluso volar en una escoba—Enumeró casualmente, mirando cómo los ojos del niño se abrían sorprendidos, especialmente cuando ella mencionó el cabello.

—Supongo que es por eso por lo que a tus parientes no les gustas mucho—Dijo Nick, hablando con el niño por primera vez—No a muchos no mágicos les agradan personas como nosotros. Tienden a ser celosos. ¿Crees que tu primo está celoso porque no puede hacer magia como tú? —.

Harry miró de Nick a Nelly, con los ojos muy abiertos de comprensión. Una sonrisa vacilante tiró de sus labios, y él asintió. Nelly le sonrió al chico—Bueno, en realidad solo hay una cosa que hacer cuando se trata de parientes muggles—Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿M-muggle? —Repitió.

—Oh. Eso significa no mágico, querido—Le dijo Nelly.

—Oh—Dijo suavemente—Entonces, ¿soy mágico? —.

Nelly le sonrió—Sospecho que lo eres. ¿Lo probamos? —Harry asintió vigorosamente y Nelly metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal para sacar una varita—Ahora, esto se llama varita. Todas las brujas y magos los tienen para lanzar hechizos. Hay algunas brujas y magos más fuertes que realmente no las necesitan, pero siempre debes llevar la tuya. Todas las varitas reaccionan ante un ser mágico, pero eventualmente tendrás que obtener una que sea adecuada para ti. Voy a dejar que sostengas mi varita y cuando lo hagas quiero que le des un pequeño movimiento—Ella demostró, y los ojos verdes de Harry observaron con avidez el movimiento—Algo sucederá, Harry, pero no quiero que te moleste—Apartó los ojos de la varita para mirarla—Debido a que esta es mi varita mágica, no actuará favorablemente hacia ti, así que cuando le des un movimiento rápido, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Puedes enviar un torbellino a través de la oficina, puedes romper toda mi porcelana, o incluso puedes poner el cabello de Nick morado. Pero está bien, porque puedo arreglarlo. ¿Bueno? —.

Harry asintió y tragó saliva mientras vacilante extendía la mano hacia la varita que Nelly presentaba en su palma. Su pequeña mano se extendió alrededor del mango intrincadamente tallado, y lo sostuvo frente a él, con un claro temor en su rostro.

—Adelante, Harry—Nick lo alentó con un susurro—Agítala—.

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a Nick y luego a la varita. Harry sacudió su mano dándole a la varita un pequeño movimiento. Nelly soltó una carcajada y Harry miró a su alrededor con asombro mientras flores de todos los colores llovían a su alrededor. Nick aplaudió con una fuerte carcajada—Bien hecho, Harry. Es la confirmación de que eres un mago—.

El chico les sonrió y Nelly sintió un nudo en el pecho—Entonces... ¿no soy un fenómeno? —.

—Para nada, amor—Respondió Nelly mientras le quitaba la varita a Harry. Un pequeño movimiento de su varita invocó una flor, y le colocó un fuerte hechizo de estasis junto con otro hechizo. Un movimiento más de su varita hizo que el resto de las flores desaparecieran. Le tendió la flor a Harry—Y esto es una prueba, Harry. Quiero que la tomes y la mantengas a salvo. Durará para siempre, y la he hechizado para que solo aquellos que sepan de ella, puedan verla. Y no importa cuánto la aplastes, siempre será perfecta. Puedes llevarla en tu bolsillo o sostenerla en tu mano y permanecerá como está ahora—.

Harry tomó la flor con cautela y la colocó en su palma. Enroscó su mano alrededor de la flor y luego la abrió de nuevo. Observó con asombro cómo la flor se desplegaba para convertirse una vez más en un perfecto lirio blanco. Le sonrió a Nelly, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas—Gracias—Susurró con voz ronca.

Nelly le sonrió y se pasó una mano por el pelo—De nada, Harry. Ahora, hay algo más que Nick y yo quisiéramos hacer por ti, si nos lo permites—.

Harry se recostó en el sofá y asintió, la flor sostenida amorosamente en la palma de su mano. Se centró en Nick mientras el marido de Nelly hablaba—Harry, no sé si lo sabes o no, pero la forma en que tu familia te trata está mal. Originalmente, Nelly y yo íbamos a ir a las autoridades muggle—Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror ante las palabras de Nick—Pero como eres mágico, hay otras vías que podemos tomar—Harry pareció calmarse y asintió a Nick para continuar—Debes ser consciente de que hay muchas otras brujas y magos por ahí—Harry miró con los ojos muy abiertos entre los dos adultos y Nelly asintió con la cabeza—De hecho—Continuó Nick—Hay todo un mundo mágico aquí en Gran Bretaña. Hay una escuela a la que sin duda serás invitado a asistir una vez que tengas once años, así como un pequeño callejón escondido con todo tipo de tiendas mágicas, y un banco mágico. Pero este banco no es como un banco normal. Está dirigido por Goblins, y son criaturas muy inteligentes. Ahora, Nelly y yo sospechamos que podrías haber tenido padres mágicos, o al menos un padre mágico. Y si ese es el caso, los Goblins pueden decirte si tienes una familia mágica por ahí—Nelly podía decir que los ojos de Harry estaban muy sorprendidos mientras escuchaba cada palabra de Nick—Nelly y yo podemos llevarte al banco, y ellos pueden decirte si tienes familia y también si tienes dinero que tus padres te hayan dejado—.

Harry sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente—Mi tío dijo que mis padres no valían nada y que no tenían trabajo. Que me dejaron sin nada—.

—Ah, pero si tus padres fueran mágicos, tu tío no tendría acceso a sus cuentas. Solo otras personas mágicas pueden entrar en Gringotts—Explicó Nick—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a Gringotts? —Harry asintió vigorosamente.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si no tengo una familia mágica? No quiero volver a los Dursley y volver a ser un fenómeno—Dijo Harry, con dolor y pánico entrelazando su pequeña voz. El corazón de Nelly se encogió de desesperación por el niño.

—Entonces veremos si te otorgamos un guardián mágico, Harry—Nick le aseguró al niño—Ahora que sabemos que eres un mago y que los muggles a los que han encomendado tu cuidado son malos, podemos pedirle al ministerio que te designe un tutor mágico—.

—¿Puedo... puedo ir a vivir con ustedes? —Preguntó el chico suavemente. Nelly sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba a punto de enviarle a Nick una mirada suplicante cuando su voz sonó por la habitación, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Absolutamente! —Nelly y Harry miraron a Nick sorprendidos. Nelly sabía que eventualmente su esposo permitiría que el niño se acercara a ellos, pero ella realmente pensó que tendría que sacarle la promesa a regañadientes. Para que Nick aceptara tan fácilmente la responsabilidad de un niño, ella sabía que tenía que haber sido conmovido por la difícil situación del niño. O tal vez, como ella, se había dado cuenta de que había algo especial en este niño.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Sí—Dijo Nick rotundamente—Si no tienes una familia o guardián mágicos, eres más que bienvenido en mi casa y la de Nelly. E incluso si no, aún podemos ser amigos—Agregó Nick. Hubo un pequeño grito del chico antes de lanzarse desde el sofá hacia los brazos de Nick. Nick miró a Nelly con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro, y ella se echó a reír. Una suave sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Nick antes de agachar la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra el cabello del niño. Harry se echó hacia atrás, su cara roja de vergüenza. Las manos de Nick se deslizaron para agarrar suavemente los brazos del niño—Voy a necesitar algo de ti, Harry. Tendrás que ser muy valiente para mí, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso? —Harry asintió con firmeza—Bueno. Tendrás que volver con tus parientes por un momento. Esto no es algo que podamos hacer de inmediato, y si te permito quedarte aquí, pueden acusarnos a Nelly y a mí de secuestro. Entonces no podremos ayudarte en absoluto—.

—E-está bien—Dijo Harry suavemente. Nick le sonrió al valiente chico.

—Bueno. Ahora, ¿crees que puedes volver mañana? Me gustaría llegar a Gringotts lo antes posible—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Tío Vernon tiene trabajo mañana, y tía Petunia tiene su club de damas todo el día—.

—Excelente. Tan pronto como llegues aquí, podemos llevarte a Gringotts y hablar con los Goblins. La prueba de Ancestros no debería llevar mucho tiempo, pero podría tomar uno o dos días contactar a cualquier familia o tutor que tengas—Nelly se levantó y se acercó a los dos magos. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y tocó el puño cerrado que sostenía la flor.

—Solo recuerda, Harry. Esta es una prueba de que todo esto es real. Saca tu fuerza de eso—Harry abrió el puño y el trío observó cómo el lirio se desplegaba una vez más.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry suavemente.

Poco después, Nelly empacó a Harry un pequeño recipiente con la cena y lo encogió antes de meterlo en su bolsillo. Ella lo encantó para que se desencogiera ante el toque de Harry y le dijo que esperara hasta que estuviera seguro de que podía comerlo. Harry metió el lirio mágico en su bolsillo y se despidió de Nick. Nelly acompañó al niño a Privet Drive y observó desde las sombras cómo desaparecía dentro del número cuatro. Ella suspiró, deseando no haber tenido que hacer que el niño volviera, pero Nick había estado en lo cierto. Todavía no podían quedarse con el niño. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba egoístamente que el niño no tuviera parientes o guardianes mágicos. Se había enamorado del pequeño y quería mostrarle al niño que era realmente adorable y merecía ser apreciado.

* * *

Independientemente de lo mucho que Nick había tranquilizado a su esposa, se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando la puerta de su tienda se abrió al día siguiente y el chico de cabello desaliñado entró. Él sonrió brillantemente al chico de ojos verdes.

—Buenos días, Harry—El chico se sonrojó al ser recibido tan cálidamente, y Nick sintió la ira familiar que lo atravesaba por los muggles que le habían enseñado a este chico que no valía nada—Nelly tiene algunos deliciosos bollos y tocino que quedan del desayuno si quieres un poco. Tengo algunas cosas que terminar aquí antes de salir—Mintió Nick, sosteniendo una pila de viejos pedidos—No tiene sentido que estés aburrido. Ve a desayunar—Observó al chico correr por la tienda y esperó que el pobre niño no comiera en exceso y se enfermara. Ah bueno, Nelly tenía un poco de Poción De Alivio Estomacal si lo hacía. Nick volvió a dibujar un diseño para una nueva cómoda que había acudido a él esa mañana mientras esperaba que el niño tomara un desayuno decente. Probablemente el primero que había tenido desde que se fue a vivir con sus parientes.

No por primera vez se preguntó quiénes habían sido los padres del niño y cómo habían muerto. Si el niño realmente tenía casi nueve años como había afirmado, era posible que los padres del niño hubieran muerto en la última guerra. Si es así, eso significaba que el niño tenía al menos derecho a los beneficios del sobreviviente mientras sus padres estuvieran del lado de la Luz, o al menos no se podía demostrar que fueran Mortífagos. Dudaba que fuera así, ya que había muy pocos mestizos y nacidos muggles bajo el gobierno de Voldemort. A menos que la tía o el tío fueran un squib, lo que explicaría su trato con el niño. Con un suspiro, Nick apartó los pensamientos. No tenía idea de cuántos escenarios y explicaciones habían pasado por su mente en las últimas dieciocho horas con respecto a la historia del niño. Esperaba que al menos obtuvieran algunas respuestas de Gringotts.

—¿Nick? —Nick levantó la vista cuando su esposa y el niño salieron de detrás de un armario. Nelly le sonrió—¿Ya terminaste? No creo que Harry o yo podamos comer otro bocado—.

Nick arrojó su lápiz hacia abajo y se levantó, estirando las torceduras de su espalda—Excelente. Bien entonces. ¿Qué dices si te presentamos al Callejón Diagon, Harry? —.

El chico les sonrió y asintió. Nick se dio cuenta de que Nelly había colocado una tirita sobre la herida del día anterior y se preguntó por qué todavía no se había curado. Apartó el pensamiento a un lado sabiendo que algunos niños tenían magia curativa más lenta que otros y se movió alrededor del mostrador.

—Pensé que podríamos presentarle a Harry el Autobús Noctámbulo, Nick—Dijo Nelly con entusiasmo y Nick se echó a reír.

—Solo quieres una excusa para montar ese horrible artilugio. ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Listo para que los bejeebers te asusten en un autobús mágico? —Harry miró de Nick a Nelly y luego asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Nick se rió—Perdí la votación. Debería haber sabido. Muy bien, bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí—.

Los sacó de la tienda abrochándose la capa en el aire fresco de noviembre y extendió la varita. Un momento después apareció el familiar autobús púrpura de dos pisos—Asegúrate de agarrarte fuerte, Harry—Advirtió Nelly al niño cuando Nick pagó la tarifa y les dijo su destino.

Subieron al autobús y se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones. Nick se aferró al brazo de la silla de Harry cuando el autobús salió disparado hacia el tráfico. Harry dio un pequeño chillido y agarró la muñeca de Nick mientras su asiento se tambaleaba hacia adelante. Nelly se rió con su delicioso tintineo, y Nick no pudo contener su sonrisa ante el hermoso sonido. El autobús giró bruscamente y sus asientos se deslizaron. Harry dejó escapar una risa alegre, y Nick miró para ver una lágrima en los ojos de Nelly ante el sonido. Por una vez, Nick se alegró de que Nelly le hubiera convencido de que montara este horrible medio de transporte. Bajaron fuera del Caldero Chorreante, y Nick explicó que esta era la entrada muggle al Callejón Diagon.

Entraron en el pub con poca luz, y Nick saludó a Tom y algunos magos que conocía. Harry agarró la mano de Nelly mientras se dirigían al patio y Nick golpeó su varita con los ladrillos. Miró a Harry cuando el Callejón Diagon le fue revelado por primera vez. Los ojos verdes se abrieron de asombro mientras pasaban por las tiendas, Harry haciendo todo lo posible por asimilar todo. Varias personas asintieron con la cabeza a Nick y Nelly cuando pasaron, ojos curiosos sobre el chico entre ellos. Sin embargo, nadie detuvo a la pareja, mucho tiempo después de aceptar las rarezas de la bruja y el mago.

Una vez dentro del banco, Nick pasó por alto la fila de clientes que esperaban y giró por un pasillo alfombrado de oro. Se detuvo en un escritorio y un Goblin de ojos estrechos miró al trío.

—¿Le esperan, sir Nicholas? —.

—No—Respondió Nick secamente—Han surgido algunos asuntos urgentes y necesito hablar con Bentwood de inmediato—.

El Goblin asintió levemente—Veré si está disponible—Era solo una formalidad y ambos lo sabían. Nick esperó pacientemente mientras el Goblin se dirigía hacia la puerta detrás del escritorio y asomaba la cabeza. El sonido de gruñidos y gruñidos llegó antes de que el Goblin retrocediera, manteniendo la puerta abierta—El Maestro Bentwood le verá—.

Nick asintió con la cabeza al Goblin al pasar y condujo a Harry a la gran oficina. El piso estaba cubierto con una lujosa alfombra azul, y estantes de armas forjadas por Goblins se alineaban en dos paredes. Al otro lado de la puerta, un Goblin de aspecto distinguido estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de roble. El escritorio estaba vacío, sin duda lo que sea que el goblin había estado trabajando, se había desvanecido ante la mención de que Nick estaba allí. El Goblin se alisó la solapa de su traje y observó la mesa.

—Sir Nick, ¿qué lo trae a Gringotts hoy? —.

Nick hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto a su gerente de cuenta—Nelly y yo encontramos un huérfano mágico, y nos gustaría realizar una prueba de Ancestros para ver si tiene algún familiar o tutor mágico—.

El Goblin hizo un movimiento con la mano, y Nick hizo pasar a Nelly y Harry hacia las sillas que aparecían—Veo. ¿El nombre del niño? —El Goblin miró a Harry y Nick le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Um, Harry... Harry P-Potter, señor—.

—¿Qué? —Nick gritó cuando Nelly jadeó. Harry miró entre los dos adultos.

—¿Hay algo malo? ¿Hice algo mal? —.

Nick sofocó su sorpresa y colocó una mano reconfortante en la cabeza del niño—No. No Harry No hiciste nada mal. Supongo que Nelly y yo deberíamos haberte preguntado sobre tu apellido ayer—.

—¿E-Está todo bien? —Preguntó Harry con cautela.

Nick le dio al niño una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Puedo decirte que no tienes parientes, Harry. Al menos ninguno que el Ministerio considere aceptable. Pero por lo que recuerdo de tus padres, lo más probable es que tengas un guardián mágico—La boca de Harry se abrió.

—¿Conocías a mis padres? —.

—Bueno, no personalmente, pero todo el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña sabe sobre tus padres, Harry. Y sobre ti—Le dijo Nick al niño—Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Por ahora, deberíamos averiguar quién es tu guardián mágico y alejarte de esos horribles muggles—Nick se volvió hacia su gerente de Goblins—Necesitaremos esos registros además de darle acceso a Harry a sus bóvedas—.

El Goblin asintió severamente—Supongo que el niño no tiene su llave—Nick sacudió la cabeza—Entonces aún tendremos que hacer la prueba de Ancestros para demostrar que él es quien dice ser—.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Nick y miró a Harry—No es nada horrible, Harry. Bentwood aquí va a colocar un pergamino delante de ti y deberás colocar un dedo en la parte inferior central. Sentirás un pequeño piquete, pero eso es solo magia tomando una muestra de tu sangre. Entonces podemos ver crecer tu árbol genealógico en el pergamino—Agregó Nick con una sonrisa. Harry asintió vacilante y se volvieron hacia el Goblin. Bentwood abrió un cajón y un trozo de pergamino voló hacia su mano. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y lo deslizó para descansar delante de Harry. Harry, vacilante, puso un dedo sobre el pergamino y sintió un pequeño tirón. Tan pronto como apareció un guión rojo sangre bajo el dedo de Harry, Nick retiró la mano del niño. Todos en la sala vieron cómo el guión deletreaba Harry James Potter en tinta carmesí.

—¡Ese soy yo! —Exclamó Harry, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro—Realmente soy mágico—.

Nick se rió y revolvió suavemente el cabello del niño—Por supuesto que sí, Harry—.

Volvieron su atención al pergamino, y la tinta subió, volviéndose negra mientras escribía James Potter y Lily Evans en letra negra—Mis padres—Susurró Harry, y Nick puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro del niño. Continuaron observando cómo se escribía nombre tras nombre en el pergamino. Una vez que el árbol de Ancestros había retrocedido cinco generaciones, la tinta dejó de fluir y Bentwood agarró el pergamino. Colocó otro trozo de pergamino sobre el escritorio.

—Una vez más, Sr. Potter—Instruyó el Goblin—Esto nos dirá quiénes son tus guardianes, qué bóvedas son tuyas, qué herencias tienes y qué títulos tienes actualmente—.

Harry miró a Nick, quien asintió tranquilizadoramente al pergamino. Una vez más, Harry colocó su dedo sobre el pergamino, esta vez en la parte superior donde Bentwood indicó. Otro pequeño tirón, pero Harry mantuvo su mano en su lugar hasta que su nombre apareció una vez más en tinta roja carmesí. Nick observó cómo se llenaba el resto del pergamino.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _

_Harry James Potter (Nac. 31 de julio de 1980)_

_Hijo de James Fleamont Potter (Nac. 27 de marzo de 1960 De. 31 de octubre de 1981) y Lily Jacqueline Evans (Nac. 30 de enero de 1960 De. 31 de octubre de 1981), Ahijado de Sirius Orión Black (Nac. 3 de noviembre de 1959) (Guardián Mágico)._

_Bóvedas actuales: bóveda de heredero Potter. Bóveda de heredero de Gryffindor._

_Títulos actuales: Lord Potter. Lord Gryffindor._

_Herencias mayoritarias: bóvedas del señorío Potter. Bóvedas de título de Gryffindor._ _Propiedad compartida en un tercio del castillo y las tierras de Hogwarts._

_Asientos Potter en el Wizengamot: Asiento Wizengamot de Gryffindor._ _Asiento de la Junta de Síndicos de Gryffindor de Hogwarts._

_Todas las tenencias de Potter: Mansión Gryffindor._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _

Nick se recostó en estado de shock mientras las palabras se desplazaban por el pergamino. Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Parpadeó hacia el Goblin—El Señor Potter no tiene guardián mágico—.

—Eso es correcto. El encarcelamiento del señor Black le impide cumplir su papel de tutor—.

—Encarcelamiento—Preguntó Harry.

—Más tarde, querido—Nelly le susurró a Harry.

—Mi esposa y yo quisiéramos reclamar la custodia del niño—Le dijo Nick a su gerente de cuenta y el Goblin asintió.

—Llamaré a nuestro abogado del ministerio—El Goblin sacó otra tira de pergamino y pluma y anotó algo. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, el mensaje salió volando y esperaron en silencio. Pasaron solo cinco minutos antes de que un mago de aspecto apresurado entrara en la habitación con una reverencia. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Nick, pero no dijo nada mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

—Enviaste por mí, Goblin Bentwood—.

—Si. A Sir Nick le gustaría solicitar la tutela mágica de este niño—Bentwood agitó la mano hacia Harry y el mago miró al niño—Ya hemos realizado una prueba de Ancestros, así como una prueba de Guardianes—El Goblin hizo un gesto hacia los papeles y el mago los detuvo para mirarlos. Nick vio que los ojos del hombre se abrieron y su cabeza se levantó para mirar a Harry. El mago tardó un segundo en recomponerse, y volvió su atención a los papeles.

—Pensé que el Sr. Potter había sido colocado con parientes—Dijo el joven mago.

—Sus parientes muggles son abusivos y un mago con esas propiedades tan estimadas necesita capacitación desde una edad temprana. No solo en magia sino en sus deberes—Nick le dijo al mago.

—No podemos permitir que cualquiera tome el control del señor Potter—Respondió el mago—Solo podíamos permitir a alguien que no se sintiera tentado por las herencias y la influencia futura del niño. Ocupará un lugar importante en el mundo mágico a medida que crezca—.

—Soy consciente de eso más que tú, creo—Respondió Nick—Pero ese es el futuro. En este momento, el niño necesita un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar y un lugar donde pueda sentirse seguro. Lo encontramos golpeado y abandonado en un callejón por su primo. Mi esposa ha examinado la mente del niño y ha visto cosas aún peores. Su tía y tío lo encierran en un armario sin comida. Esa no es forma de tratar a un niño, y mucho menos uno de tal importancia. Su padrino está en Azkaban, y me niego a permitir que el niño regrese con esas personas horribles. No me cabe duda de que con mucho gusto firmarán la custodia de mi esposa y mía, si nosotros nos acercamos a ellos—.

—Creo que también encontrará—Agregó el Goblin—Que Sir Nick no necesita la riqueza del niño o la posible influencia futura, ya que tiene su propia riqueza e influencia en abundancia—.

—Me gusta el Sr. Nick y la señorita Nelly—Dijo Harry suavemente—Me cuidaron y me alimentaron. Y la señorita Nelly no se enojó cuando hice llover flores—.

El mago dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y miró a Nick—Muy bien, señor Flamel. Prepararé los documentos y nos reuniremos esta tarde para visitar a los muggles—.

Nick le sonrió al hombre y asintió. El mago se fue cuando Nick se volvió hacia el Goblin—Deberíamos tener los papeles firmados para esta noche. Por favor, envíeme una lechuza en un momento que sea bueno para usted, para revisar las cuentas de Harry. Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en orden para él. Tal vez hay algunas reliquias o cosas que tal vez le gusten de la bóveda de sus padres—.

Bentwood asintió—Por supuesto, sir Nick. Estableceré un horario para la próxima semana. Eso debería darle tiempo para tranquilizar al chico—.

Nick le sonrió al Goblin—Gracias, Bentwood. Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios—Nick se volvió para sonreírle a Harry—Bueno, Harry, todo lo que queda ahora es conseguir que tus familiares firmen los papeles y luego puedes venir a casa con nosotros—.

Harry parpadeó con admiración hacia él—¿De verdad? —.

Nick asintió con una sonrisa brillante—Si. De verdad. ¿Qué le dices sobre un helado para celebrar? —.

—Oh, en serio, Nicolas—Advirtió Nelly—Almuerzo primero y luego helado—Nelly se levantó y extendió la mano—Ven, Harry. Hay un pequeño y encantador café que sirve el pescado y las papas fritas más grasientos, y luego te llevaremos a Florean's para obtener el mejor helado—.

Harry tomó su mano y dejó que Nelly lo guiara fuera de la oficina del Goblin. Nick saludó al goblin mientras seguía a su esposa y a su nuevo pupilo fuera de la oficina y el banco. Regresaron a la brillante luz del sol del Callejón Diagon y se dirigieron al pequeño café que Nelly había mencionado. Nick miró a su nueva pequeña familia y sonrió con felicidad, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían tenido un hijo. Nick compartió varias miradas de satisfacción con su esposa mientras observaban al joven disfrutar su almuerzo. Luego caminaron por el callejón por un rato, mostrándole a Harry todas las cosas increíbles disponibles en el mundo mágico. Una vez que tuvieron tiempo para que su comida se asentara, Nelly los llevó a Florean's. Cada uno tenía un sabor diferente para que Harry pudiera probarlos, y Harry juró que la próxima vez iba a comprar la frambuesa con chocolate que Nelly le había dejado probar.

Nick se dio cuenta de que Nelly estaba ansiosa por llevar al niño a Twillfit's, pero le advirtió que no lo hiciera en caso de que algo sucediera y no pudieran quedarse al niño. Ella vio su sabiduría y en su lugar decidió comprarle a Harry un libro sobre Quidditch, asegurándose de agregar el encanto que evitaría que sus parientes lo vieran en caso de que el pobre muchacho tuviera que regresar a esa casa. Mientras esperaban a que transcurriera la tarde, Nick decidió invitar al niño al cine muggle. Harry estaba tan agradecido por la oportunidad, que estaba retorciéndose en su asiento mientras esperaban que comenzara la película. Harry había comido la mitad de la bolsa de palomitas de maíz antes de que apareciera el primer trailer, y cuando comenzó la película, el niño apenas se movió, estaba tan cautivado por la experiencia. Nick extendió la mano y apretó el hombro de su esposa cuando la escuchó sollozar. Cuando llegaron a Charing Cross eran casi las cinco en punto, así que se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante y al Callejón Diagon.

El mago de antes los estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del gran banco, y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos. Extendió la mano cuando se encontró con el pequeño grupo—Me disculpo por mi grosería antes, Sr. Flamel. Mi nombre es Jonathan Worthington, abogado del ministerio especializado en magia, Goblins y derecho muggle—.

Nick estrechó la mano del hombre—Mucho gusto, señor Worthington. Como sin duda sabe, soy Nicolas Flamel y esta es mi esposa Perenelle. Y este—Nick puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry—Es Harry—.

Jonathan asintió educadamente a cada uno de ellos y levantó un archivo mientras hablaba con Harry—Bueno, Harry, ¿vamos a ver si podemos encontrarte un nuevo hogar? —Harry asintió vigorosamente y el pequeño grupo se dirigió de regreso hacia Londres muggle. Jonathan les detuvo un taxi justo afuera del pub y se apiñaron con Jonathan al frente, al lado del conductor. Harry le dio al conductor la dirección de los Dursley y el taxi partió. Nick sintió que el cuerpo del niño se tensaba cuanto más se acercaban a Surrey y deslizó su mano en la del niño para tranquilizarlo. Cuando el taxi giró hacia Privet Drive, la mano de Harry apretó la de Nick y Nelly le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza del niño. Llegaron a una casa de aspecto aburrido y Jonathan le pidió al conductor que esperara. El pequeño grupo se dirigió a la casa y Jonathan llamó a la puerta con firmeza. Nick dio un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta fue abierta por un hombre grande y obeso. Sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a Harry, y la cara del hombre comenzó a ponerse de un alarmante tono rojo.

—¿Qué ha hecho el pequeño hooligan ahora? —Gruñó el hombre, y Harry se acercó a Nick.

—¿Es usted el Sr. Vernon Dursley? —Preguntó Jonathan, alejando la mirada del hombre de Harry.

—Sí. ¿Qué ha hecho el monstruo? —.

Jonathan se aclaró la garganta—El señor Potter no ha hecho nada, señor—Dijo Jonathan con firmeza—Mi nombre es Jonathan Worthington y estoy en el departamento legal del Banco Gringotts—.

—Departamento legal—Escupió Vernon Dursley, toda su atención en el abogado ahora—Nunca he oído hablar de un Banco Gringotts—.

—Gringotts, señor Dursley. Somos mag...—.

—No diga esa palabra a mi alrededor—Bramó Dursley, y Harry se acurrucó contra Nick.

—Veo que eres consciente del mundo de tu sobrino—Dijo Jonathan rígidamente, sin inmutarse por la queja de Dursley—Eso facilitará mucho las cosas entonces. Como dije, soy abogado del departamento legal y nos ha llamado la atención que el señor Potter carece de un tutor mágico—Dursley gruñó ante la palabra, pero Jonathan lo ignoró—Debido a esto, el Sr. y la Sra. Flamel han acordado asumir la tutela del Sr. Potter—.

—¿Qué? —Dursley espetó, su atención una vez más en Jonathan y lo que el hombre estaba diciendo—¿Qué quiere decir con “tutela”? —

—Justo como suena—Jonathan aseguró al hombre—El Señor Potter debe heredar un señorío, y hay cosas que deben enseñársele. El señor Flamel está listo para asumir esa responsabilidad—.

—No lo enviaremos a esa escuela de monstruos—Espetó Dursley—No necesita aprender nada de esas cosas raras. No lo permitiremos en nuestra casa. Y tampoco necesita un tutor privado. Ustedes pueden quedarse fuera de mi casa—.

—Estaríamos dispuestos a permitir que Harry viva con nosotros a tiempo completo—Dijo Nelly, y Dursley volvió su atención hacia ella. Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella antes de girar ligeramente la cabeza, aunque nunca quitó los ojos de Nelly.

—¡Petunia! Ven aquí—Un momento después, una mujer con una cara alargada apareció en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Vernon? —.

—Estas personas quieren tomar la tutela del monstruo. Dicen que necesita un entrenamiento especial para algún señorío—La mujer los miró y los evaluó.

—Nos dijeron que teníamos que alojar al niño—Dijo, con disgusto claro en su voz—Tiene que vivir con la familia por su seguridad. Dumbledore—Dijo el nombre—dijo que las protecciones eran para la seguridad del niño—.

Nick frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar alrededor del patio. Envió su magia pero no encontró nada. Se volvió hacia la pareja—No hay protecciones aquí—Les dijo.

—¡Qué! —Chilló la mujer—Dijo que el sacrificio de _ella_ ató al niño con protecciones a su sangre—.

Nick sacudió la cabeza—Harry no tiene conexión aquí. Independientemente de la sangre, si el niño no tiene conexión, no puede haber protecciones. No está más seguro aquí que deambulando por las calles de Londres—.

La mujer arrugo la nariz un poco—Llévenselo, entonces—Ella agitó su mano y se volvió para irse.

—Tendrán que firmar algunos papeles—Dijo Jonathan rápidamente.

—Bien—Espetó ella—Entrégalos—Extendió la mano y Jonathan abrió el archivo y le tendió un bolígrafo. Petunia Dursley arrebató el bolígrafo de los dedos de Jonathan y rápidamente firmó el pergamino antes de pasárselo a su esposo. Vernon agarró el archivo y lo sostuvo una vez que había agregado su firma.

—Ahí está. Ahora tomen al monstruo y váyanse—.

Nick miró a Harry—Harry, ¿hay algo aquí que necesites o quieras llevar contigo? —Harry negó con la cabeza, y Nick sintió que su corazón se apretaba porque el pequeño niño no tenía nada—Muy bien. Buen día señor. Señora. Ven, Harry. Ha sido un día muy ocupado y necesitas descansar—.

Se apartaron de la puerta de un portazo y se dirigieron hacia el taxi—Llevaré estos documentos al ministerio y les enviaré una copia para sus registros—Les dijo Jonathan.

—Gracias—Dijo Nick asintiendo—Asumo que esto seguirá siendo privado. Harry merece su privacidad, y no es asunto de nadie donde reside el niño—.

—Absolutamente, señor. Le informaré a Goblin Bentwood que la tutela es legal y se pondrá en contacto con usted con respecto a las finanzas del señor Potter—.

—Gracias, señor Worthington. Si eso es todo, creo que caminaremos desde aquí. Mi tienda no está lejos, y podemos parar a comer algo en el camino—.

Jonathan asintió—Muy bien, señor Flamel. Cuídese—.

Jonathan entró en el taxi y lo vieron alejarse antes de dirigirse a su tienda. Nick miró hacia abajo cuando Harry no se movió, y el niño levantó la vista con brillantes ojos verdes. Nick se arrodilló para hablar con el niño.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —.

—¿E-eso es todo? ¿Soy suyo ahora? ¿No tengo que volver? —.

—Oh, Harry—Nick tiró del niño para darle un fuerte abrazo—Si. Puedes venir a vivir con Nelly y conmigo, y nunca más tendrás que volver a casa de los Dursley—.

Harry lanzó un pequeño grito y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick en un fuerte abrazo. Finalmente, Nick convenció al niño para que lo dejara ir, y regresaron a la tienda, deteniéndose para tomar algo en el camino. Nick limpió rápidamente una habitación libre y transfiguró una cama mientras Nelly se ocupaba del baño del niño, y lo acurrucaron después de asegurarle repetidamente al niño que esa era su habitación. Al menos por ahora, pero Nick no creía que valiera la pena mencionar que en realidad tenían una casa y que pronto mudarían al niño allí. Por ahora, sin embargo, era más fácil permanecer en la tienda hasta que las cosas se arreglaran. Nick se quedó en la tienda al día siguiente mientras Nelly llevaba a Harry de compras. Sabía que Nelly planeaba equipar al niño con atuendos mágicos y muggles, ya que disfrutaban de ambos lados de Londres y querían que Harry se adaptara fácilmente a donde quiera que fueran. Regresaron más tarde esa tarde con bolsas de ropa, libros y juegos. Nick finalmente explicó que el piso era solo temporal ya que tenían una casa, por lo que le advirtió a Harry que no desempacara todo. Esa noche, Nelly hizo un delicioso asado, y le enseñaron a Harry a jugar Snap Explosivo después de la cena.

El sábado, llevaron a Harry a un carnaval cercano, y Nick se alegró de que Nelly hubiera pensado traer algo de Poción De Alivio Estomacal cuando Harry comió demasiado azúcar. En los pocos días que habían tenido a Harry, el niño ya estaba empezando a salir de su caparazón. Era obvio que el chico era inteligente y ferozmente protector con los que le importaban. Nelly mencionó que el niño estaba destinado a Gryffindor y Nick no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Hubo momentos en que Harry era absolutamente intrépido. El martes después de recibir la tutela, Nick regresó a Gringotts, a la oficina de Bentwood. No había sorpresas en lo que a él respectaba, todo lo relacionado con la herencia del niño era lo que había esperado. No había representantes para ninguno de los asientos del niño, ya que todos estaban en suspenso, y Nick decidió mantenerlo como tal para evitar que alguien sospechara dónde estaba el niño. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía a Nick que mantuviera a Harry en secreto.

Solo había habido unas pocas veces en la larga vida de Nick cuando no había escuchado su instinto y cada vez, algo malo había sucedido. Entonces, por ahora, Harry se mantendría en secreto y su relación con el niño sería desconocida. Además, Nick había sentido el potencial desaprovechado del niño y se estremeció al pensar qué pasaría si la persona equivocada le pusiera las manos encima. El único problema que surgió durante la contabilidad fue una pequeña anotación de que Albus Dumbledore había intentado en tres ocasiones distintas, ingresar a la bóveda del niño. Nick nunca se había sentido cien por ciento seguro de Albus Dumbledore, incluso cuando habían trabajado juntos en la sangre del dragón, así que solicitó que se cambiara la cerradura y se le enviara una nueva llave a Harry. La llave que sostenía Dumbledore desaparecería una vez que se cambiaran las cerraduras, evitándole cualquier intento futuro. Nick se lo mencionó a Nelly, pero no creía que fuera algo de lo que Harry debería preocuparse, ya que el problema se había solucionado, por lo que nunca se lo comunicó al niño.

Una vez que Nick se sintió satisfecho de que sus negocios en Londres concluyeron, pensó que era hora de sentar a Harry para conversar un poco. Encontró a Harry en su habitación, con un libro abierto sobre su cama, y Harry lo leía con avidez. Nick dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta abierta, y la cabeza de Harry se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Nick. ¿Está lista la cena? —.

Nick le sonrió al chico—Todavía no, pero quería hablar contigo—.

—Claro—Dijo Harry, colocando una cinta en su libro para marcar su lugar antes de cerrarlo. Harry se movió para sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Nick se unió a él.

—Harry, quiero que sientas que puedes confiar en Nelly, y en mí, y que puedes venir a nosotros por cualquier cosa. Así que creo que es importante que seamos lo más honestos posible. Siempre intentaremos responder a tus preguntas lo mejor que podamos y guiarte lo mejor que podamos. Es por eso por lo que siento que es importante que te cuente nuestro secreto antes de que lo descubras de otra forma—Harry inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras sus ojos lanzaban una mirada inquisitiva—Creo que has aprendido mucho sobre el mundo mágico en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, notarás que Nelly y yo vivimos principalmente en el mundo muggle—.

—Había pensado en eso—Admitió Harry—Solo pensé que lo preferías—.

Nick dejó escapar una pequeña risa—A veces lo hacemos. A veces nos aburrimos con nuestras vidas mágicas y salimos al mundo muggle para ver los cambios que ha producido el tiempo—Harry frunció el ceño—Ya ves, Harry. Soy lo que se llama un alquimista. Es una forma de magia elemental y transfiguración. Uno de mis mayores logros es el Elixir de la Vida, que permite al bebedor tener una vida más larga. Harry, Nelly y yo nacimos en la década de 1330 y hemos vivido vidas muy largas gracias a mi invento. Hemos viajado por todo el mundo y aprendido todo tipo de magias. Será un honor transmitirle mi conocimiento y verte crecer en tus propios poderes—.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó ante las palabras de Nick y parpadeó al hombre—¿Eres inmortal? —.

Nick rió—No, Harry. Puedo morir tan fácilmente como tú. Pero mientras beba la poción, tengo una vida extendida. Simplemente no quería que pensaras que estaba tratando de esconderte algo porque no tengo dudas de que leerás sobre mí en algún momento—.

—Gracias por tu honestidad, Nick—Dijo Harry cortésmente, y Nick no pudo evitar revolver su cabello salvaje.

—De nada, Harry. Ahora, otra razón por la que mencioné esto es porque creo que es hora de llevarte a casa. Nelly está lista para volver a sus plantas y criaturas, y podría usar un descanso de estas apretadas ropas muggle—Harry se rió entre dientes—Entonces, mañana te enseñaremos cómo usar el Flu y te presentaremos Fire Island, nuestra casa—Harry asintió emocionado justo cuando Nelly los llamó a cenar.

* * *

Realmente era una isla. Nick explicó cómo las protecciones se extendían una milla alrededor de la isla, por lo que tenían algo de espacio para jugar en el océano. Un lado de la isla albergaba una playa de aguas cristalinas que terminaba en un acantilado. Harry se enteró de que había una pequeña entrada al otro lado de la playa a la que podía acceder por Aparición o una caverna que conducía desde una cueva cerca de la mansión hasta la playa aislada. No lejos de la extensa casa señorial, había un gran lago cristalino escondido entre los árboles de un bosque exótico. El lado opuesto de la isla estaba fuera de los límites debido a los cangrejos de fuego, los dragones galeses en miniatura y otras criaturas peligrosas. Se le advirtió a Harry repetidamente que no se aventurara a ese lado hasta que Nick o Nelly lo hubieran presentado adecuadamente a las criaturas y tuviera un saludable respeto por las criaturas. Nelly prometió enseñarle cómo manejar a los diferentes habitantes de la isla. Había un gran jardín e invernadero cerca de la mansión de los que Nelly hablaba con orgullo.

Dentro de la mansión había habitaciones en abundancia, y Nick dejó que Harry eligiera cualquier habitación que quisiera. Harry eligió una gran suite con baño propio y un balcón que daba al jardín del laberinto de abajo. Harry sintió como si de repente descubriera que era un príncipe y un genio mágico le había concedido todos los deseos que había tenido. Al ver la biblioteca, Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Nick tenía que enseñarle, y no podía esperar, prometiendo ser el mejor alumno de la historia.

La habitación que Harry había elegido estaba equipada con una pequeña área de oficina que incluía un escritorio y una estantería. Nelly y Nick ayudaron a Harry a llenar la estantería con libros que iban desde la ficción muggle hasta las leyes mágicas y el último libro de Newt Scamander. A Harry le encantaba acurrucarse en la biblioteca después de cenar con Nick y Nelly, cada uno envuelto en su propia lectura. Conforme avanzaron los días, Nick regresó a su tienda y, a veces, Harry y Nelly lo acompañaban. Algunos días Harry leía y algunas veces ayudaba a Nick, aprendiendo el relajante arte del tallado en madera. En los días que Harry y Nelly se quedaban en la isla, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, en el jardín, en el invernadero o con las criaturas mágicas de la isla. Harry estaba aprendiendo lentamente la forma correcta de tratar a un dragón, cómo conversar respetuosamente con un centauro, y la mejor manera de calmar a una mandrágora bebé. Harry no tenía permitido tener una varita mágica, así que la mayor parte de su aprendizaje fue teórico más que práctico, pero a Harry no le importó. Le encantaba aprender sobre la cultura mágica, la historia mágica y todas las cosas que lo hacían único.

Sin embargo, no todo era estudio para Harry. Muchas veces Nick, Nelly, o ambos, llevaban a Harry a varios lugares. El cine nunca pasaba de moda, y Harry también aprendió a apreciar las obras en vivo. Habían pasado una semana en París, donde Nick y Nelly le presentaron a Harry la ópera. Harry se dio cuenta de que Nick y Nelly debieron pasar bastante tiempo en Francia porque su francés era perfecto. Cuando regresaron a casa, Harry le pidió a Nelly que le enseñara el hermoso idioma, y ella estaba más que feliz de hacerlo. En un viaje al zoológico de Londres, Nelly descubrió que Harry ya hablaba otro idioma y chilló de alegría cuando Harry comenzó a hablar con una serpiente. El resto de la tarde, siguió hablando sobre lo emocionado que estaría Nick cuando descubriera que Harry era un hablante de pársel.

Nick estaba radiante de alegría cuando le mostró a Harry la colección completa de libros escritos en pársel y le informó que una vez que Harry fuera mayor comenzaría a entrenarlo en magia con pársel. Durante las siguientes semanas, Nick exigió a Harry que no hablara nada más que pársel, ya que habían pasado años desde que el mago mayor había tenido a alguien con quien conversar en el lenguaje mágico. Nelly finalmente prohibió el lenguaje sibilante en la mesa, con el comentario de que era grosero hablar un idioma en el que no todos pudieran conversar. Así que Harry cambió a su limitado francés.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—¡Mamáááá! —.

Nelly se volvió de donde había estado trasplantando una ortiga para ver al niño escuálido y de cabello oscuro que caminaba petulantemente por el jardín. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, teniendo una muy buena idea de lo que el niño estaba a punto de decir. Observó con resignación cómo el niño demasiado pequeño se abría paso entre las plantas y saltaba sobre un parche de enredaderas. No importa cuánto ella y Nick hayan alimentado al niño, sus años de abuso a manos de esos horribles muggles habían causado daños, dejando al niño demasiado pequeño para su edad. Harry finalmente llegó al invernadero y a la mesa de trabajo donde estaba Nelly. Arrojó un pergamino color crema sobre un montón de tierra y se cruzó de brazos. Nelly levantó las cejas en cuestión, esperando la queja. Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho.

>> Papá dice que tengo que ir. No quiero ir ¿No pueden seguir enseñándome? —.

Nelly suspiró y recogió la carta de presentación de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts—Harry, Hogwarts es una muy buena escuela. Una de las mejores de Europa. Además, debes conocer a otras brujas y magos de tu edad. Será bueno tener amigos. No puedes quedarte aislado para siempre—.

—Pero estoy muy por delante de ellos en teoría mágica—Argumentó Harry—Todo lo que necesito es mi varita y luego puedo practicar hechizos y demás—.

Nelly miró al niño, su mente nadando con formas de sobornarlo. Ella sonrió levemente y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente con miedo—Haré un trato contigo. Si asistes a Hogwarts, me aseguraré de que Nick te dé acceso a los libros en pársel—La boca de Harry se abrió y Nelly se apresuró—Ahora, no puedo prometer que te enseñará magia en pársel de inmediato, pero al menos puedes leer los libros—.

Los labios de Harry se convirtieron en un puchero—Eso es pura maldad, mamá. Sabes cuánto quiero leer esos libros—.

Nelly se rió entre dientes y comenzó a sacudir la suciedad de sus manos—Hmm. Ahora, ¿por qué no le dices a papá que es hora de que vayamos al Callejón Diagon a buscar tus útiles escolares? —.

Harry resopló y agarró la carta antes de irrumpir en el jardín. Nelly se rió para sí misma. Ella no estaba dispuesta a decirle al chico que Nick ya había planeado permitirle tener acceso a los libros después de su primer año de escuela. Puede que haya asistido a Beauxbatons, pero podría ser una Slytherin cuando se necesitaba.

* * *

Nick ayudó a Harry a cargar su baúl en el compartimento mientras Nelly sostenía el búho blanco como la nieve que Harry había elegido en su viaje al Callejón Diagon. Nick empujó una pequeña bolsa en la mano de Harry.

—Hay un poco de dinero para el carrito, pero Nelly te ha preparado un almuerzo decente—Dijo Nick mientras Harry metía la bolsa en su bolsillo.

—No te llenes de dulces—Advirtió Nelly y Harry le sonrió.

—Lo prometo, mamá. Y prometo escribir—Agregó mientras buscaba al animal enjaulado.

—Intenta mantenerte alejado de los problemas, amor—Dijo Nelly, renunciando a la manija. Harry le sonrió brillantemente, sus ojos verdes brillaron. Todavía le resultaba difícil creer lo claro que estaba todo. Solo habían pasado seis meses antes de que finalmente admitiera que tenía problemas para ver. Nick había preparado inmediatamente una poción que había corregido la vista de Harry y todavía estaba sorprendido por la claridad de todo. Una vez que Nick y Nelly estuvieron seguros de que Harry se había acomodado, se despidieron y Harry se volvió para acomodarse en el largo viaje en tren. Sacó su copia de _“Magical Drafts & Potions” _y un bolígrafo para continuar tomando notas al margen de su libro. Ya lo había leído dos veces y había notado dónde podían mejorarse varias recetas. Apenas había comenzado cuando su atención fue alejada por el sonido de su nombre.

—...Potter—Harry miró por la ventana y vio a una mujer regordeta con el pelo rojo brillante rodeada por un grupo de niños de diferentes edades de colores similares. Golpeó a un niño en la cabeza.

—Silencio, Ronald. Te harás amigo del pobre huérfano y eso es todo—.

—Ahí está Lee—Gritó uno de los gemelos idénticos y él arrastró a su gemelo.

—Y me voy a casar con él, ¿verdad, mamá? —Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia la pequeña pelirroja que había hablado. La matrona se volvió para sonreír brillantemente a la niña.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Y piensa en todas las hermosas túnicas y cosas que él comprará para ti—La niña sonrió y dio un pequeño salto.

—No puedo esperar para conocerlo—Dio un pequeño suspiro y pronto se perdió en su propio mundo. Las cejas de Harry se levantaron con incredulidad.

—Si Dumbledore no me hubiera prometido un lugar en el equipo de quidditch y con los Aurores, no habría tenido nada que ver con el imbécil mimado—Se quejó el niño.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Ronald—Dijo el pelirrojo más viejo del grupo—Te asegurarás y te harás amigo de Potter también. No me arriesgaré a no obtener un puesto en el ministerio porque eres grosero con el chico—.

—Sí, sí—Estuvo de acuerdo la madre—El chico Potter nos abrirá muchas puertas, Ronnie. Y si eres bueno, incluso podría compartir parte de su dinero contigo. Te comprara cosas—.

Harry resopló y se recostó en su asiento. Dudaba mucho que tuviera algo que ver con alguno de esos pelirrojos. Harry volvió su atención a su libro y tachó las instrucciones para cortar un tallo de Firebloom, cortar en cubitos era mucho mejor con esa planta en particular. Harry se perdió en sus correcciones e ignoró a quien fuera que se había instalado en el compartimento con él. Al menos hasta que el tren se movió y una pequeña tos llamó su atención. Harry levantó la vista y contuvo un gemido al ver al chico pelirrojo sentado en el asiento frente a él.

—Uh, hola—Dijo el niño vacilante.

—Hola—Respondió Harry.

—Soy Ron—Dijo el niño—Ron Weasley—.

Harry parpadeó al chico—Harry—.

—Um, un placer conocerte—Murmuró incómodamente el chico—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? —Preguntó Ron, indicando el bolígrafo* en la mano de Harry.

—Esto es un bolígrafo. Es un instrumento de escritura muggle. Mucho más práctico que una pluma en un tren en movimiento. Estoy haciendo correcciones en mi libro de pociones—.

—Er, ¿puedes hacer eso? —.

Harry parpadeó al chico como si fuera un idiota—Obviamente—Dijo Harry suavemente.

La cara del niño se puso roja, y Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua—Entonces, er, ¿en qué Casa esperas que te clasifiquen? —.

—No me importa mucho—Dijo Harry distraídamente mientras hacía una pequeña anotación al lado de la receta de Cura para Forúnculos.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si entras en Slytherin? —Dijo Ron indignado—Nadie bueno sale de Slytherin—.

—Lo dudo mucho—Dijo Harry mientras pasaba la página. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su compartimento y un niño con cabello rubio y cara angulosa asomó la cabeza. Sus ojos azul hielo recorrieron a Harry.

—Dijeron que Harry Potter estaba en el tren—.

—¿Lo hicieron? —Preguntó Harry, devolviendo la evaluación del niño.

El chico sacó la mano—Draco Malfoy—Sus ojos recorrieron a Ron despectivamente—Ven conmigo y te presentaré al tipo correcto de personas—.

Harry miró la mano del niño. Sabía todo sobre los Malfoy. Nick y Nelly habían sido muy informativos sobre el hombre que había matado a los padres de Harry, sin creer en ocultarle esas cosas. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con el azul helado—Si bien aprecio la oferta, soy bastante hábil para alinearme con las personas apropiadas—Informó Harry al niño. Lanzó una mirada a Weasley antes de mirar a Malfoy—No tengo intenciones de hacerme amigo de aquellos que simplemente desean tener el reclamo de llamarme amigo. Además, ¿no era tu padre uno de los seguidores más solidarios de Voldemort? Dudo que se vea muy bien si te vieran coqueteando con el chico que mató al amo de tu padre—.

El rostro de Malfoy se puso rojo brillante, y Ron se rió detrás de Harry. Pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir algo, un chico con cabello rubio oscuro apareció en el pasillo—Disculpe, pero ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo? —.

El alivio barrió a Harry—No lo he visto. Pero estaría más que feliz de ayudarte a buscar—Harry cerró su libro y se levantó. Se abrió paso junto a Malfoy, y el chico gordito en el pasillo le sonrió con timidez. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente—Soy Harry—.

—Hola, Harry—Dijo el muchacho cortésmente y extendió la mano—Neville Longbottom—.

Harry tomó la mano y la sacudió con firmeza—Hola Neville. Ahora, ¿dónde fue el último lugar donde viste tu sapo? —.

Neville condujo a Harry por el pasillo y señaló su compartimento. Harry buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó su varita—¿Tu sapo tiene nombre? —.

—Trevor—Dijo Neville.

— _Accio Trevor El Sapo_ —Hubo un fuerte croak y un momento después, una mancha verde salió volando de debajo del asiento. Harry atrapó al animal y se lo entregó suavemente a Neville.

—Eso fue brillante—Gritó Neville mientras abrazaba el sapo contra su pecho—Gracias—.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —Harry y Neville se volvieron hacia la voz para ver a una chica con el pelo castaño y tupido que ya vestía su túnica escolar—Ese hechizo no está en ninguno de nuestros libros—.

—Mi madre lo usa todo el tiempo—Informó Harry a la joven bruja—¿Realmente ya has leído todos los libros? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Oh, sí—Dijo la chica con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza de su cabello tupido—¿Tu no? —.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, ya he comenzado a hacer correcciones al libro de pociones. ¿Te imaginas que el autor realmente pensó que quitar las espinas de una ortiga dormida la hacía más potente? —.

La niña inclinó la cabeza en contemplación—¿No es así? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

—Mi madre es maestra de Herbología. Ella me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. Bueno, tal vez no todo. Al menos todavía no—Agregó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Eso es increíble—Dijo la niña, entrando en el compartimento y estirando la mano para rebuscar en su baúl. Sacó su propio libro de pociones y lo abrió. Harry y Neville se movieron para sentarse a su lado, y Harry volvió a abrir su propio libro. Sacó su pluma y se la entregó a la chica que comenzó a tomar sus propias notas. Ella le sonrió alegremente—Soy Hermione Granger, por cierto—.

—Harry Potter—.

—¡Eres Harry Potter! —Exclamó Neville, y Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Er, sí—.

—Realmente eres increíble—Dijo Neville mientras miraba boquiabierto a Harry.

—Realmente no. Tuve la suerte de tener una madre que sabía que algunas magias antiguas es todo—.

Neville lo miró incrédulo—Si tú lo dices—

—Pensé que habías dicho que tu madre era herbóloga—Señaló Hermione.

—Obviamente ella no es mi verdadera madre—Dijo Harry—Ella y mi papá son mis guardianes mágicos. He vivido con ellos desde que tenía ocho años, y me han enseñado muchísimo—.

—Eso debe ser agradable—Dijo Hermione melancólicamente—Desearía tener un guardián mágico para enseñarme. Mis padres son muggles, así que tuvimos que hacer que alguien nos llevara al Callejón Diagon para conseguir mis cosas de la escuela. Pero ahora tengo una varita y puedo llevarnos allí el año que viene. Voy a comprar toneladas de libros para aprender todo sobre el mundo mágico. Es tan fascinante, ¿no te parece? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y los tres nuevos amigos pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de lo emocionados que estaban de asistir a Hogwarts. Harry se alegró de que Nick y Nelly lo hubieran hecho ir. Harry regresó a su compartimiento el tiempo suficiente para tomar el almuerzo que Nelly lo había empacado y notó que el compartimiento ahora estaba vacío. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig y la llevó de vuelta al compartimento que ahora compartía con Neville y Hermione. Disfrutó de su compañía. Hermione era inteligente y Neville, siendo una sangre pura, sabía mucho sobre el mundo mágico. Los tres amigos hablaron el resto del viaje en tren, y Harry compró ranas de chocolate y pasteles de caldero del carro que todos compartieron.

El castillo era magnífico, y Harry tuvo que atrapar a Trevor más de una vez en el camino, pero no le importó. Pensó que era una buena idea enseñarle a Neville el encanto de invocación si iba a seguir perdiendo a su mascota. Cuando primero Hermione, luego Neville, se clasificaron en Gryffindor, Harry pensó que le gustaría estar con sus nuevos amigos. Tuvo una larga conversación agradable con el sombrero de clasificación inteligente que finalmente accedió a colocarlo en la casa de los leones, y Harry se unió alegremente a sus nuevos amigos. Compartió una mirada con Neville cuando el chico Weasley fue seleccionado en Gryffindor, pero decidió que podía tratar al idiota de forma limitada. Siguieron a la multitud hasta la torre, y Harry y Neville le dieron las buenas noches a Hermione antes de separarse para subir a su dormitorio. Harry notó que Ronald constantemente lo miraba astutamente mientras se preparaban para la cama, pero ignoró al pelirrojo y se metió en la cama extraña.

Recibieron sus horarios de clase a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno que Harry leyó con entusiasmo. Estaba un poco decepcionado porque tendría que esperar hasta el viernes para su primera clase de pociones, pero al menos tenían Herbología el miércoles. Fue fácil para Harry ver que Neville tenía una afinidad innata con las plantas y prometió escribirle a su madre acerca de que Neville vendría a visitarlo durante el verano. El pequeño grupo rápidamente reclamó una mesa en la biblioteca y se reunió allí después de las clases para trabajar en su tarea para evitar al chico Weasley.

El viernes por la mañana, Harry apenas pudo contener su entusiasmo por la clase de pociones de ese día. Había atrapado al profesor de pociones dándole miradas extrañas. Harry tenía la sensación de que al hombre podría no gustarle por principio, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo bien en la clase del hombre. No era como si realmente necesitara la clase, con su padre siendo un alquimista, después de todo. Las sospechas de Harry se confirmaron cuando el hombre, el profesor Snape, lo saludó con _“nuestra nueva celebridad”_ durante la lista y cuando lo llamaron con:

—¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendría si añadiera raíz de asfódelo en polvo a una infusión de ajenjo? —.

Harry le dio una sonrisa mental. Entonces, el grande y malo Slytherin quería jugar, ¿verdad? Bueno, Harry estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle al hombre que no era un idiota cabeza hueca—Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes, señor. Una poción para dormir muy poderosa que puede poner al bebedor en un sueño profundo. Si se prepara correctamente, se mantiene un color lila constante hasta que se agrega la raíz de valeriana durante la última fase, donde se vuelve clara. El antídoto más común es la poción Wiggenweld, profesor—.

El hombre parecía estar entre decepcionado y algo sorprendido. Asintió levemente y volvió su atención a escanear la habitación—¡Longbottom! ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia? —.

Neville dio un pequeño tartamudeo antes de que Harry extendiera la mano para apretar la rodilla del otro chico en señal de aliento. _“Neville lo sabe”_ , pensó Harry, enviando un estímulo mental a su amigo. El niño ya era un genio en las plantas—N-no hay diferencia, señor. Acónito y Luparia son lo mismo—Continuó Neville, su voz creció en confianza mientras hablaba—Aunque los Pocioneros a menudo usan el término Matalobos en referencia a la planta, ya que es el ingrediente principal en la poción Matalobos utilizada para controlar a los hombres lobo, mientras que los herbolarios tienden a referirse a la planta como Aconitum y los muggles lo llaman acónito. Actualmente solo es endémico de las tierras salvajes de Escocia—.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron hacia Neville antes de centrar su atención en el lado Slytherin de la habitación—Parkinson, ¿dónde mirarías si te dijera que me encuentres un bezoar? —.

—En el estómago de una cabra, señor—Respondió una chica con el pelo largo y oscuro.

—Excelente—Dijo Snape—Dos puntos para Slytherin por venir a clase preparado—Harry se burló mentalmente del evidente favoritismo pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada. Snape pronto los hizo trabajar en la poción de curación de forúnculos. Harry detuvo la mano de Neville cuando fue a agregar las púas de puercoespín.

—Apaga tu llama—Advirtió al niño—Recuerda, la raíz de jengibre es altamente volátil bajo una llama alta—.

Neville asintió e hizo lo que Harry le indicó antes de agregar las plumas. Ambos muchachos sonrieron con satisfacción cuando su poción burbujeaba lenta y calmadamente antes de asentarse. Envasaron una muestra y fueron a entregarla. Durante la cena de esa noche, Hermione mencionó un intento de robo en Gringotts que había ocurrido durante el verano, y el trío discutió sobre la supuesta estricta seguridad de la institución Goblin. Harry mencionó las pruebas que los Goblins le habían hecho y los otros dos Gryffindor pensaron que sería interesante hacer algo así cuando fueran mayores.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo terminó en el equipo de quidditch, pero Nick había estado completamente extático, incluso llegando a enviarle a Harry el nuevo Nimbus 2000 que había estado mirando durante el verano. Harry se unió ansiosamente a las prácticas de quidditch y descubrió que los gemelos Weasley no eran tan malos como sus hermanos, incluso a menudo hicieron comentarios despectivos sobre la falta de motivación del menor y la tendencia del mayor a ser un poco mojigato. En Halloween, Ron hizo un comentario grosero a Hermione justo después de la clase de Encantamientos, y Harry y Neville fulminaron con la mirada al pelirrojo. Hermione les aseguró que estaba bien, pero Harry la miró con preocupación durante su próxima clase. Se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Ron la habían molestado, así que en lugar de seguir a todos a la cena, él y Neville la llevaron a un aula sin usar.

—No sé por qué me molestó—Dijo Hermione, su voz temblorosa mientras la consolaban—Es un imbécil total y su opinión no significa nada—.

—Es un imbécil—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Fred y George dicen que no tiene ningún talento y trata de avanzar—.

Neville soltó una carcajada—Él no tiene nada para avanzar—.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita acuosa—Gracias chicos. Creo que encontrarles en el tren fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Tenía tanto miedo de ser una paria en el mundo mágico también. Que no tendría amigos—.

—Aww—Dijo Harry, abrazando a Hermione—Siempre seremos tus amigos—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Neville—Eres demasiado inteligente para dejarte escapar. Te necesitamos—Bromeó Neville.

Hermione se rió—Creo que tú y Harry están bien—.

—Bueno, este Harry no estará “bien” por mucho más tiempo si no llegamos a la fiesta. Estoy muerto de hambre—Dijo Harry, enfatizando el punto colocando sus manos sobre su estómago.

Hermione se rió—Muy bien, simplemente no tragues tu comida como Weasley—.

Harry dio una mirada mortificada cuando salieron del aula—Muerde tu lengua, pagana—El pequeño grupo se rió y se dirigió por el pasillo. Se congelaron ante el sonido de un fuerte rugido, y Hermione agarró el brazo de Harry.

—¿Qué fue eso? —.

—No lo sé—Respondió Harry suavemente mientras reducían la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Vino de la esquina—Siseó Neville mientras agarraba el brazo de Hermione. El trío cautelosamente avanzó—¿Deberíamos ir a buscar un maestro? —.

—¿Cómo? —Siseó Hermione—Todos están en el Gran Comedor y es por _ese_ … camino—Agregó, indicando la dirección en la que iban. Llegaron a la esquina del corredor y Harry miró a su alrededor.

—Está vacío—Informó a sus amigos, y doblaron la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Al menos hasta que una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió de golpe y una bestia gigante que llevaba un gran palo con púas salió. Hermione abrió la boca para gritar, pero Harry la calló—Shh. Eso es un troll de montaña. Son los más violentos de todos los trolls. Hermione, ¿sabes el hechizo de las luces del cielo? —.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza—Leí sobre eso en ese libro de Hechizos de Fenómenos Naturales que estaba leyendo la semana pasada—.

—Bueno. Echa eso en el techo. Lo distraerá lo suficiente como para que Neville y yo le lancemos un aturdidor combinado. Es _Petrificus Totalus_ —Le dijo Harry a Neville y le mostró el movimiento de la varita. Neville lo practicó un par de veces hasta que Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió para asentir a Hermione para que lanzara su hechizo. Hermione levantó su varita hacia el techo.

— _Aurorus_ —Susurró con atención e inmediatamente el salón se llenó de una espeluznante luz bailarina en verde y azul. El troll detuvo su pisoteo y miró el espectáculo de luces. Harry tocó el brazo de Neville y asintió con la cabeza a su amigo. Apuntaron sus varitas a la criatura.

— _Petrificus Totalus_ —Entonaron juntos y el trío vio cómo el troll gigante se congelaba y se estrellaba contra el piso, haciendo que los tres estudiantes saltaran.

—¡Profesor, ahora! —Exigió Harry y empujó a Neville para que se pusiera en marcha.

—No habrá ninguna necesidad de eso, Sr. Potter—Llegó una voz haciendo que el trío mirara más allá del troll para ver a los profesores Snape y McGonagall parados en el otro extremo del pasillo. McGonagall volvió a hablar mientras se acercaban—Eso fue bastante impresionante. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabías usar el _Aurorus_ para distraerlo? —.

—Mi madre me hablo de él—Respondió Harry. Notó que Snape daba un pequeño tirón de sorpresa, pero una vez más fue McGonagall quien habló.

—¿Tu madre? —.

—Bueno, obviamente no es mi verdadera madre, profesora, ya que está muerta. La Sra. Nelly es mi guardiana mágica. ¿No lo sabías? —.

McGonagall parpadeó sorprendido—Tenía la impresión de que lo habían colocado con su tía, señor Potter—.

—Oh, claro—Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Pero al Sr. Nick y la Sra. Nelly no les gustó la forma en que me trataban, así que me adoptaron. La Sra. Nelly dijo que todos los niños merecen una habitación adecuada, no un armario debajo de las escaleras, y que ningún niño de ocho años debía cocinar comidas para una familia cuando ni siquiera va a comerlas—Harry se encogió de hombros—Entonces me llevaron y me dieron una habitación adecuada y la Sra. Nelly me enseñó todo sobre cómo tratar con criaturas y plantas mágicas y el Sr. Nick me dejará leer libros sobre magia de pársel durante el verano. De todos modos, ya que usted y el profesor Snape están aquí ahora, ¿podemos Hermione, Neville y yo ir a la fiesta? Es a donde nos dirigíamos cuando nos encontramos con el troll y nos morimos de hambre—.

—¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta? —Snape finalmente habló, sonando como si le encantara una razón para tomar puntos.

—Es mi culpa, profesor. Estaba molesta por algo que Ronald Weasley dijo antes, y Harry y Neville solo estaban tratando de animarme. No pretendíamos llegar tarde a la fiesta—.

—Bueno, no hay daño—Interrumpió McGonagall—Cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor por mantenerse tranquilos ante el peligro. Vayan al dormitorio, el profesor Snape y yo lo manejaremos desde aquí. Haré que un elfo doméstico les lleve unos bocadillos—.

—Gracias, profesora—Dijo el trío mientras se abrían paso entre los profesores. Harry notó que Snape lo miraba de manera extraña, pero lo ignoró. El hombre casi había ignorado a Harry desde ese primer día en clase, y Harry estaba perfectamente feliz de mantenerlo así. Cuando entraron, se habló de que el troll escapado estaba caminando por la sala común, y el trío permaneció en silencio sobre sus actuación y se dirigió hacia una esquina. La profesora McGonagall llegó media hora más tarde y empujó a todos a sus dormitorios antes de llamar a Harry, Neville y Hermione a su oficina por los bocadillos prometidos. Los tres amigos hablaron sobre sus tareas mientras comían, evitando el tema del troll. En lo que a ellos respecta, se habían ocupado de ello.

A medida que se acercaba el primer juego de quidditch de la temporada, Harry se puso cada vez más nervioso. Cuando Nick mencionó venir a ver a Harry, le escribió enfáticamente para que el hombre no lo hiciera porque ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso. Nick estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando Harry prometiera colocar protecciones anti-maldición en su escoba ya que estaba jugando contra los Slytherins. Harry lo prometió y él y Hermione lo hicieron justo antes del juego. Estaba contento de haberlo hecho, porque justo cuando se dirigía a la snitch sintió que las protecciones desviaban una maldición. Para cuando recuperó el equilibrio, había perdido la snitch y pasó varios minutos preciosos buscando la pequeña bola dorada. Finalmente la vio y se fue volando por la pelota que revoloteaba. Cuando estaba alcanzando la snitch, su escoba dio otra sacudida y de alguna manera Harry terminó atrapando la snitch en su boca. Hermione y Neville se burlaron implacablemente de la captura y el trío creía firmemente que algunos Slytherin habían intentado hechizar la escoba de Harry. Se alegraron de haber puesto esas protecciones.

A medida que se acercaba la Navidad, los rumores de un perro de tres cabezas comenzaron a recorrer la escuela. Harry hizo que Hermione y Neville cargaran flautas pequeñas y les enseñó algunas melodías para adormecer al animal por si los rumores eran ciertos y se topaban con el Cerbero. McGonagall rastreó a Harry una tarde afuera del Gran Comedor.

—Señor Potter, me preguntaba si se quedaría en Hogwarts por Navidad—.

—No, señora—Harry sacudió la cabeza—El señor Nick me espera en casa—.

—No estoy tan seguro de este Sr. Nick, Harry—Le dijo McGonagall mientras lo apartaba a un lado—¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en él? Sabes, eres un niño muy famoso en nuestro mundo. Odiaría verte siendo aprovechado. Además, ¿qué tan seguros pueden mantenerte? Seguramente las protecciones alrededor de sus parientes serían mucho más seguras—.

—No había protecciones alrededor de mis parientes, profesora. El Sr. Nick dijo que las protecciones solo estarían en su lugar mientras yo me sintiera seguro y amado allí, así que si alguna vez hubo alguna, se fueron hace mucho tiempo—McGonagall lo miró como si no tuviera idea de qué decir—¿Puedo unirme a mis amigos ahora, profesora? Tengo muchísima hambre—Ella asintió y Harry fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

—¿Qué fue eso, Harry? —Preguntó Neville cuando Harry se sentó.

—Ella quería saber si me iba a quedar para las vacaciones—Harry bajó la voz y se inclinó para que sus amigos también se inclinaran—No creo que alguien esté tan feliz de que no viva con mis parientes—.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione.

—La profesora McGonagall parecía bastante inflexible sobre descubrir quiénes eran mis guardianes y por qué no vivía con mis parientes—.

—¿Supones que es el director? —Siseó Neville y Harry asintió.

—Posiblemente. Todo lo que sé, es que intentó acceder a mis bóvedas cuando era más joven. Nick no me lo dijo, por supuesto—Dijo Harry, agregando a una conversación que había tenido con sus amigos en septiembre cuando les contó sobre sus familiares—Solo lo sé porque vi una declaración de bóveda el año pasado. También sé que el director fue quien me colocó con los Dursley—.

—La profesora McGonagall le susurra al profesor Snape—Les dijo Hermione, con los ojos clavados en la mesa principal y de regreso a ellos—El profesor Snape está mirando para aquí—.

—¿Supones que los tres están involucrados en lo que sea que estén juntos? —Preguntó Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No lo sé. Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices a cualquiera de los maestros. Especialmente si empiezan a preguntar por mí—.

Hermione y Neville asintieron enfáticamente—De acuerdo—.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó de las vacaciones, había un paquete claramente envuelto esperando en su cama. Deslizó cuidadosamente la tarjeta blanca y lisa de debajo de la cuerda y leyó el mensaje de que todo lo que había en el paquete había sido de su padre. Harry desenvolvió el paquete con cautela para encontrar la Capa de Invisibilidad más increíble que hubiera visto en su vida. Inmediatamente se la puso, y sus compañeros de cuarto chillaron y se asombraron por eso. Harry captó la mirada celosa en el rostro de Weasley pero lo ignoró mientras envolvía la capa sobre los hombros de Neville. Esa noche Harry encerró la capa en su baúl y se preguntó quién se la había dado. ¿Había sido el director? ¿Una forma de entrar en las buenas gracias de Harry tal vez? ¿Pero por qué la tendría el director? ¿Y por qué solo dársela ahora? ¿Y qué más de sus padres tenía el director? Harry pensó que podría ser hora de hablar con Nick este verano.

Unas semanas después, el trío se dirigía a sus dormitorios desde la biblioteca cuando las escaleras en las que se encontraban se movieron, llevándolos a un corredor inesperado. Esperaron varios minutos, pero las escaleras no retrocedieron.

—Creo que estos finalmente se han asentado por la noche—Dijo Neville, desanimado. Hermione señaló por el pasillo.

—Creo que allá abajo y a través del antiguo salón de clases de Encantamientos hay un corredor que conduce a otro conjunto de escaleras—.

Harry y Neville se encogieron de hombros y se dispusieron a seguir a Hermione. Llegaron a la antigua aula de Encantamientos, con una pila de libros apilados detrás de un podio como si esperaran al profesor Flitwick. Un objeto grande y envuelto llamó la atención de Harry.

—Espera—Se acercó al objeto y extendió la mano para sacar la sábana.

—Harry, espera—Advirtió Hermione, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El trío jadeó ante el hermoso espejo que se reveló. Hermione leyó el extraño encantamiento sobre la parte superior del espejo mientras se acercaban. Harry se quedó boquiabierto y rápidamente se giró para ver si lo que estaba viendo en el espejo era real. Estaba de pie junto a Nick y Nelly y un hombre que se parecía mucho a él, así como una mujer que tenía sus mismos ojos verdes vívidos. Detrás de ellos, extendidos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, había otros con el cabello de Harry, sus ojos, incluso sus pómulos.

—¡Oh! —Gritó Hermione y Harry se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Lo viste? —.

—Veo... algo—Respondió ella, y se volvieron hacia Neville, que miraba boquiabierto al espejo, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—Nev—Dijo Hermione suavemente, extendiendo una mano para descansar sobre el brazo de Neville. El rubio se volvió hacia ellos y parpadeó furiosamente—¿Qué viste? —Preguntó en voz baja y Neville solo sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Vi a Nick y Nelly—Respondió Harry, atrayendo la atención hacia él—Y creo que vi a mis padres y... y a mi familia—.

—Yo era Ministro de Magia—Dijo Hermione—Y tú y Neville estaban allí a mi lado—Miró al espejo por un momento e inclinó la cabeza—Oesed... Oesed... ¡Oh! —Se acercó al espejo y pasó el dedo de derecha a izquierda mientras hablaba lentamente— _“Esto no… es tu cara,… sino de tu corazón… el deseo"_ —Hubo un sonido en el pasillo, sacudiendo a los tres de su revelación, y Hermione agarró la sábana de la mano de Harry. Lo arrojó sobre el espejo—Vamos, no creo que debamos estar aquí—.

Harry asintió y salieron del viejo salón de clases. Encontraron que el siguiente conjunto de escaleras se dirigió fácil y rápidamente a sus dormitorios. Una vez más fueron detenidos, esta vez por el sonido de voces enojadas provenientes de un salón de clases.

—... no sé qué quieres decir, S-Severus—.

—Quirrell—Siseó Hermione nombrando a su profesor de Defensa y Harry asintió.

—Creo que sí—Llegó el tono helado de Snape—Te escuché preguntarle a Hagrid sobre esa gran bestia suya—.

—N-no. En absoluto—Exclamó Quirrell.

—No depende de ti preocuparte por las protecciones que Dumbledore ha puesto sobre la piedra filosofal—Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—B-pero está aquí entonces—Dijo Quirrell, sonando ansioso—¿No es así? —.

—Si Nicholas Flamel buscó confiar en Dumbledore con su posesión más preciada, no depende de ti cuestionarlo—.

Hermione le lanzó a Harry una mirada inquisitiva y él negó con la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás, tirando de Neville y Hermione con él. Se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor y cayeron en la sala común. Rápidamente se dirigieron a una esquina y se acurrucaron juntos.

—Harry, no entiendo—Dijo Neville, y Harry se alegró de ver que la conversación entre Snape y Quirrell había trabajado para distraer a su amigo de lo que había visto en el espejo.

—Yo tampoco—Respondió Harry—Pero sé que Nick nunca confiaría en Dumbledore con la piedra. De hecho, sé que la piedra se mantiene en la isla y tiene más protecciones que un cerbero de tres cabezas que la protege. Pero le escribiré de todos modos porque Dumbledore definitivamente tiene al menos a Snape y Quirrell, pensando que la piedra está aquí—.

Hermione y Neville asintieron de acuerdo—¿Supones que Snape también la estaba buscando? —Preguntó Neville.

—Realmente no sonó así—Dijo Hermione pensativamente—Parecía que no quería la piedra aquí más de lo que quería enseñar a los Gryffindors—Harry y Neville se rieron de su comparación.

—Bueno, voy a ir a escribir a Nick. Les haré saber lo que dice—Dijo Harry y saltó para recoger papel y pluma para escribirle a Nick.

Unos días más tarde, Harry se sintió aliviado al decirles a Hermione y Neville que la piedra aún estaba a salvo en Fire Island, y se olvidaron del incidente. Si Dumbledore quería jugar con sus maestros, eso estaba bien para ellos. El resto del término pareció pasar volando y antes de darse cuenta estaban haciendo planes para visitarse durante las vacaciones de verano y apiñarse para sus exámenes finales. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que aprobó su examen de pociones con gran éxito, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Snape lo llamó después de la cena y lo llevó a su oficina.

—Siéntate, Potter—Harry obedeció mientras el hombre se movía detrás de su escritorio. Una vez establecido, el hombre miró a Harry con una mirada intensa—El profesor Dumbledore está preocupado por estos supuestos guardianes a los que volverás—.

—Si no le importa que pregunte, señor—interrumpió Harry—¿Por qué es usted el que me habla y no mi Jefa de Casa? —.

—Aparentemente—Escupió Snape—No pudiste contestar las preguntas de la profesora McGonagall satisfactoriamente. Así que ahora me corresponde el desagradable deber—.

Harry comenzó a reír cuando comenzó a entender. Cortó su risa ante la mirada furiosa de Snape—Lo siento, profesor. No me estoy riendo de usted. Es simplemente que estás tratando de usar Legeremancia, ¿no? Por eso el director quería que me interrogaras. Me temo que no obtendrá nada de esa manera, señor. El señor Nick me enseñó Oclumancia el año pasado—.

—¿Y por qué—Espetó Snape—Necesitaría un niño de diez años aprender Oclumancia? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Dijo que era porque yo era Harry Potter, y creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que quiso decir con eso, señor—.

Snape pareció estudiar a Harry atentamente durante varios largos minutos antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. Él movió su varita en un patrón intrincado antes de juntar sus manos sobre su escritorio—Muy bien, Potter. Jugaremos según tus reglas—.

—No estoy jugando a nada, señor. Simplemente no veo por qué todos están tan interesados en con quién estoy viviendo—.

—Porque eres Harry Potter, y hay personas que desean dañarte—.

—Sin ofender, señor, pero hay personas _aquí_ que me desean daño—Harry vio que la mandíbula de Snape se apretaba por una fracción—Y Nick y Nelly siempre han querido lo mejor para mí, y nunca han tratado de tocar mis bóvedas, lo que su director Dumbledore no puede decir—.

Snape dio un pequeño tirón y entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry—¿Qué. Quieres. Decir? —Preguntó en tonos medidos.

—Vi una declaración de Gringotts con respecto a mi cuenta el año pasado. Se mostró cada vez que alguien intentó acceder a mis bóvedas. El nombre de Albus Dumbledore apareció bastante. Así que si está aquí en su nombre, creo que me gustaría irme ahora—Harry hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero las palabras de Snape lo detuvieron.

—Pot… Harry, espera—Harry hizo una pausa y miró al hombre. Algo en sus ojos oscuros hizo que Harry volviera a sentarse—La profesora McGonagall vino a mí después de que le mencionaste las protecciones y yo visité a tus parientes. Estabas en lo correcto. Las protecciones no se levantaron más de seis meses después de que Albus te ubicara en esa casa. También tuve una pequeña visita con tu tía, aunque ella no lo recuerda, y confirmó lo que nos dijiste esa noche que atrapaste al troll—.

—Y nada de eso le importa a Dumbledore, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —Se burló Harry, cruzando los brazos.

—No se lo dije al director—Snape dejó escapar otro suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara—No había pensado... Esto no era algo que alguna vez había pensado revelar. Fui a la escuela con tus padres, Potter. Cualquiera podría decirte eso si lo preguntas. También te dirían que la rivalidad entre tu padre y yo era legendaria—.

—Es por eso por lo que no le agrado—Dijo Harry, comprendiendo.

Snape no lo negó—Si. Esperaba que fueras mimado, arrogante, caprichoso. Tal como él. Lo que la gente no podrá decirte es que yo era muy buen amigo de tu madre—Harry miró boquiabierto al hombre—Ella y yo crecimos a pocas cuadras el uno del otro. Solíamos jugar juntos en el patio de recreo. Ella fue mi mejor amiga durante muchos años hasta que nos peleamos—Snape agitó la mano cuando Harry abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasó—No deseo repetir las viejas heridas. Basté decir que ella fue la razón por la que hice un seguimiento de las preocupaciones de la profesora McGonagall y es la razón por la que yo mismo estoy preocupado por ti ahora—.

—Oh—Dijo Harry, sin saber qué decir ante la revelación de Snape—Um, bueno, el Sr. Nick y la Sra. Nelly son muy buenos conmigo. Me han estado enseñando todo sobre magia, y vamos mucho a Francia. Casi puedo hablar francés fluido. Incluso me llevaron al cine por primera vez cuando tenía ocho años. Mi tía y mi tío apenas me dejaron salir de la casa, estaban tan avergonzados de mí. Me llamaron un fenómeno y me dijeron que no valía nada y que mis padres probablemente estaban contentos de haber muerto, así no tuvieron que darse cuenta de la decepción que era. Me dijeron que mis padres murieron en un accidente por conducir ebrios y que fue culpa de mi padre—Harry se concentró en sus manos y se mordió las cutículas. Nelly odiaba cuando hacía eso—La Sra. Nelly me encontró después de que mi primo y algunos de sus amigos me golpearon. Ahí es cuando me acogieron y me enseñaron sobre magia. Solo quieren lo mejor para mí—Repitió Harry finalmente mirando a Snape.

Snape asintió gravemente—Ahora veo eso. Gracias Harry. Le diré al director que no pude sacarte nada. Te puedes ir—.

—Gracias, señor—Dijo Harry, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo—Profesor—Snape levantó la vista de lo que sea que había estado escribiendo—No tiene que preocuparse por la piedra filosofal. Lo que sea que Dumbledore haya escondido, no es eso—Harry se volvió y salió de la oficina del profesor, dejando al hombre boquiabierto.

* * *

—Harry—Harry levantó la vista de su libro de Encantamientos y sonrió cuando Nick se le acercó, con una carta en la mano. Harry dejó la pluma y se estiró.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —.

Nick levantó el pergamino—Acabo de recibir una carta del profesor Snape—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa—¿Lo hiciste? —.

—Sí, pero—Nick le dio a la carta una mirada curiosa—Lo extraño es que no parece darse cuenta de que eres mi pupilo—Nick se movió para sentarse en el borde del sofá en el medio de la biblioteca—Menciona que Albus había intentado hacer pasar un rubí encantado como mi piedra, pero un estudiante descubrió la duplicidad y se lo comunicó al profesor Snape. Simplemente deseaba informarme que debía tener cuidado con mi futura asociación con Albus Dumbledore. Harry—Nick volvió su atención a Harry—¿No le dijiste a nadie que yo era tu guardián? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No es de su incumbencia. No les importó lo suficiente como para vigilarme antes de ir a Hogwarts, por lo que no merecen saber nada ahora. Si no hubiera sido por ti y mamá, probablemente aún estaría viviendo con los Dursley, y no se sabe si incluso me habrían permitido ir a Hogwarts—.

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó. Cruzó el escritorio y envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de Harry, dándole un fuerte abrazo—Y le agradezco a Merlín todos los días que lo hicimos. Has sido una bendición para Nelly y para mí, Harry. Espero que lo sepas. Ahora—Dijo Nick alejándose—¿Cómo vas con tu tarea? —.

—Casi termino. Estoy trabajando en Encantamientos y voy a hacer la de Astronomía mañana. Estoy guardando Pociones para el final—.

—Bien—Dijo Nick asintiendo—Quise decir lo que dije, Harry. No hay libros de magia de pársel hasta que _todo_ tu trabajo escolar esté terminado—.

—Sí, señor—Suspiró Harry.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá el señor Longbottom? —.

—La última semana de julio—Respondió Harry, tomando la pluma de su libro y acercando su ensayo—Justo a tiempo para mi cumpleaños. Y mamá prometió que podríamos encontrarnos con Hermione y sus padres en el Caldero Chorreante el día veintinueve. Es tan genial que Neville y yo podamos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos—Nick se rió entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la puerta—Papá—Nick hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Harry que le estaba dando una sonrisa tímida—Gracias por hacerme ir a Hogwarts—.

Nick se rió entre dientes—De nada, Harry. Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo—.

—Sí señor—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Traductor:** *En el original dice biro. Investigue y salen resultados de un tipo de automóvil y una pluma. Así que con el contexto, debía ser una pluma forzosamente. Sin embargo, pluma (de las de tinta gel y bolita) se confundiría con las plumas afiladas usadas en el universo de Harry Potter, de ahí que decidiera usar la palabra bolígrafo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Los días cálidos en Fire Island pasaron volando. Harry terminó su tarea escolar y rápidamente comenzó a leer los libros de magia pársel. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que la magia era mucho más avanzada de lo que era capaz, pero, aunque tendría que esperar al menos otro año para probarla, todavía podía leerla. Pasaba las mañanas dando vueltas por la isla con Nelly para alimentar y cuidar de las criaturas mágicas y las tardes ayudando a Nick en el laboratorio o leyendo. Las tardes se dedicaron una vez más a pasar tiempo juntos en familia. Principios de julio los encontró una vez más en Francia, en la villa costera de Flamel, y Harry pensó que el año siguiente no le importaría traer a Neville. Pensó que sería fantástico construir castillos de arena y jugar en el océano con su amigo. Regresaron una semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry y pasaron el día siguiente desempacando y atendiendo las tareas que habían estado en espera. El día siguiente trajo la carta de Harry de Hogwarts con su lista de libros escolares y no podía esperar a que Neville llegara para que pudieran ir de compras juntos.

—¿Qué es eso, querido? —.

Harry escuchó las palabras de Nelly y miró a Nick que leía una carta con el ceño fruncido. Nick levantó la vista—Una carta dirigida a los guardianes de Harry Potter—Harry dio una sacudida de sorpresa.

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Nelly, dejando a un lado su misiva.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Sr. Nick y Sra. Nelly,_
> 
> _Me disculpo por el saludo informal, pero el Sr. Potter solo se refirió a ustedes de esta manera._
> 
> _En primer lugar, permítanme presentarme. Soy el profesor Severus Snape, profesor de pociones del Sr. Potter en Hogwarts. No sé si él les contó algo sobre mí o nuestras interacciones durante el año anterior, pero yo era estudiante en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que los padres del Sr. Potter. Si bien James Potter y yo no nos llevábamos necesariamente bien, estaba bastante cerca de Lily, ya que éramos amigos de la infancia._
> 
> _La razón por la que le divulgo esta información es para hacerle saber que vigilaré al Sr. Potter el próximo año y asegurarle su continuo bienestar. Entiendo que el Sr. Potter tiene muy poco respeto por nuestro director y también siente la necesidad de ser cauteloso con la mayoría de los adultos en el mundo mágico. Me imagino que debe sentirse relativamente abandonado por nosotros después de los años con sus parientes abusivos y la única excusa que puedo dar es que Albus Dumbledore nos aseguró constantemente que Harry estaba bien cuidado._
> 
> _Deseo asegurarle que velaré personalmente por la seguridad del Sr. Potter, no solo según mi deber como profesor en esta escuela, sino como amigo de su querida madre fallecida. Si alguna vez tiene alguna inquietud con respecto al Sr. Potter, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo, ya que también me pondré en contacto con ustedes si siento que la salud y la seguridad del Sr. Potter están en riesgo._
> 
> _En nombre de Lily Evans Potter, gracias por sacar al joven Harry de la situación con sus parientes y cuidarlo. Puedo ver que se perfila para ser tan brillante como su madre y no tan temerario como su padre._
> 
> _Sinceramente, S. Snape._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Nick levantó la vista de la carta—Bueno, Harry, parece que hay alguien más en quien puedes confiar—.

Harry parpadeó asombrado—Er, sí. Supongo que sí—.

Nelly extendió la mano y acarició la mano de Harry—Parece que realmente puedes confiar en este profesor, Harry—Miró a Nick—Quizás deberías responderle al profesor. Sin embargo, no creo que debas revelar exactamente quiénes somos todavía—Agregó con un guiño a Harry. Harry se rió entre dientes y volvió a revisar su propia carta.

Neville llegó a través de Flu a la mañana siguiente con una mujer de aspecto formidable. Repasó una lista de reglas que se suponía que Neville debía seguir y a las que el gordito asintió obedientemente. Tan pronto como ella se fue, Harry llevó a Neville escaleras arriba a su habitación para dejar sus cosas. Nelly los saludó cálidamente cuando entraron al invernadero, y Harry estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo llevarse bien con la mujer que consideraba su madre. Permanecieron en el invernadero hasta la hora de la cena, y Nelly los obligó a entrar a lavarse. Harry despertó a Neville temprano a la mañana siguiente y ayudaron a Nelly a preparar gofres y tocino para el desayuno. Harry se alegró de ver que su amigo finalmente comenzaba a relajarse ahora que estaba lejos de su abuela. Después del desayuno, Nelly los envió arriba para cambiarse con ropa muggle antes de dirigirse al Callejón Diagon.

Pasaron la mañana reuniendo sus útiles escolares mientras esperaban hasta el momento de encontrarse con Hermione y sus padres. Harry y Nick se abrieron paso entre Slug & Jiggers mientras escogían lo que Harry y Neville necesitaban y algunas cosas que Nick estaba empezando a tener escasas. Pasaron demasiado tiempo en la librería, pero nadie se quejó. Finalmente llegó el momento de encontrarse con Hermione y sus padres, así que los cuatro se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.

Hermione los saludó con entusiasmo y les presentó a sus padres, que parecían educados y entusiasmados por conocer a más magos. Harry y Neville escucharon mientras Hermione hablaba sobre su verano, mientras sus padres hablaban con Nick y Nelly durante el almuerzo. Después del almuerzo, Nick Apareció en Fire Island con todas sus cosas y regresó unos minutos más tarde. Una vez que se despidieron de los padres de Hermione, el pequeño grupo se dirigió al Londres muggle. Neville se emocionó cuando se dio cuenta de que iban al cine muggle, ya que él nunca había ido a uno. Una vez que acordaron una película, Nick y Nelly les dieron bocadillos a todos y el grupo entró al teatro. Harry y Hermione debatieron sobre el mejor lugar para sentarse antes de finalmente establecerse. Neville disfrutó muchísimo de la experiencia y luego fueron a comer pizza a una pizzería cercana.

Esa noche, Nelly le mostró a Hermione una habitación al final del pasillo de Harry y los tres Gryffindor rápidamente se desmayaron por el agotamiento. A la mañana siguiente, Harry les mostró la isla, señalando las áreas que no podía entrar debido a la naturaleza de las criaturas que vivían allí. Después de un picnic junto al lago escondido, fueron a nadar. Esa noche, la abuela de Neville regresó para su cena de cumpleaños, seguida de regalos y un delicioso pastel hecho por uno de los elfos domésticos raramente vistos.

Una vez que la abuela de Neville se fue, Harry y los demás se cambiaron a ropa cómoda para dormir y agarraron algunas cosas para su aseo. Nick los condujo por la caverna hasta la playa aislada y los ayudó a armar una tienda de campaña y una pequeña hoguera para el campamento que Harry le había pedido para su cumpleaños. Nelly los preparó con perritos calientes y los ingredientes para s'mores antes de subir a la otra tienda con Nick, dejando a los niños principalmente solos. Era la única cosa en la que Nick había sido inflexible, que él y Nelly al menos estarían presentes en la playa en caso de que sucediera algo, pero habían prometido dejar que los niños hicieran sus cosas.

Pasaron casi dos horas jugando en el agua después de ponerse trajes de baño y construir castillos de arena. Harry atrapó a Nick y Nelly mirándolos desde las tumbonas y los saludó alegremente. Varios pequeños soldados hechos de arena aparecieron entre los castillos con un movimiento rápido de la varita de Nick, y los tres amigos observaron con deleite la guerra en miniatura que siguió, Hermione aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando un soldado apareció desde el interior de uno de los castillos llevando a su doncella. Nick saludó a Harry con su bebida, y volvió a jugar con sus amigos. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, el trío regresó al fuego y calentó algunos perritos calientes con palos que Nick les había transfigurado. Harry les contó acerca de sus semanas en Francia y algunos de los rituales que había leído en los libros de pársel que los llevo a hablar sobre el próximo año. Estaban en medio de tostar malvaviscos cuando Harry les habló de la carta del profesor Snape. La conversación llevó a especular sobre la relación de Snape con la mamá y el papá de Harry.

—Dijo que eran amigos de la infancia—Dijo Harry, sacando una galleta Graham de la bolsa y pasándola a Neville—Que crecieron en el mismo barrio—.

—¿Supones que estaba enamorado de ella? —Dijo Hermione soñadoramente, y Harry la miró horrorizado.

—¡Ugh! Snape como mi padre—Dijo Harry con horror—Eso está mal—Neville se rió entre dientes, y Harry lo empujó suavemente—Dijo que se habían peleado, pero no quiso decir por qué—.

—Probablemente porque era Slytherin—Dijo Neville, y Harry y Hermione lo miraron con curiosidad. Se limpió un hilo de malvavisco de la barbilla—Bueno, tu padre era Gryffindor, así que probablemente tu madre también lo fue. Slytherins y Gryffindor nunca se han llevado bien—.

—¿Entonces crees que Snape y mi madre dejaron de ser amigos por las Casas en las que estaban? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo. Neville se encogió de hombros, buscando otra galleta.

—Quién sabe. Pero parece que está dispuesto a cuidarte y asegurarte de que Dumbledore no intente más de sus estúpidos trucos—.

—Deben haber sido muy buenos amigos—Dijo Hermione. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar, su voz suave—Hey, Harry—.

Harry miró a su amiga—¿Hmm? —.

—¿Alguna vez extrañaste a tus padres? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el océano—No lo sé. Es difícil extrañar a alguien que no conoces. Quiero decir, antes de conocer a Nick y Nelly, extrañaba la idea de tener padres. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tenerlos cerca. ¿Me amarían? ¿Pensarían que yo también era un fenómeno? Por supuesto, no sabía que tenían magia o que eran magos entonces. A veces, cuando todavía era un muggle, solía pensar que cualquier cosa sería mejor que no saberlo. Incluso si estaban en la cárcel o en coma o algo así. Alguna pequeña esperanza de que eventualmente regresarían a mí—.

—No siempre es mejor—Dijo Neville suavemente haciendo que Harry y Hermione se volvieran hacia él. Tenía la misma expresión en su rostro desde la noche en que descubrieron el Espejo de Erised, y, no por primera vez, Harry se preguntó por los padres de Neville.

—Neville—Dijo Hermione, moviéndose para colocar un brazo sobre su hombro—¿Dónde están tus padres? —.

—San Mungo—.

—¿El hospital mágico? —Preguntó Harry, confundido y Neville asintió.

—Eran Aurores—Dijo suavemente—Durante la guerra. Cuando Tú-Sabes-Quién desapareció, algunos Mortífagos vinieron tras ellos. Estaban...—Neville hizo una pausa, y Harry se acercó para poner una mano reconfortante en la rodilla de Neville—Los Mortífagos usaron _Crucio_ hasta que mis padres se volvieron locos. Están vivos, pero no saben quién soy y nunca los conoceré. A veces…—La voz de Neville se quebró y la última parte salió en un susurro—A veces desearía que _estuvieran_ muertos para no tener que verlos así—.

—Oh, Nev—Dijo Hermione, abrazando a su amigo. Harry se unió y los tres amigos se abrazaron durante varios minutos. Harry finalmente retrocedió, su mente giraba con pensamientos de cómo aligerar el estado de ánimo, sabiendo que a Neville no le gustaban los momentos demasiado sentimentales.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que Dumbledore tiene planeado para nosotros este año? Gigantes. Acromántulas—.

—Dragones—Gritó Neville, alejándose de Hermione. Pasaron los siguientes minutos nombrando criaturas escandalosas antes de volverse a reír. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y dijo que era hora de acostarse. Se quejaron pero le permitieron empujarlos dentro de la tienda. Fue mucho más tarde, después de mucho hablar y reírse, que el trío finalmente se durmió acurrucado en sus sacos de dormir.

El cumpleaños de Harry se celebró con un viaje a un carnaval donde el trío se llenó de algodón de azúcar, limonada recién exprimida y piernas de pavo fritas. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que los grandes ositos de peluche con los que Hermione y Nelly terminaron, no habían sido ganados de manera justa, pero nadie dijo nada. Nelly los hizo descansar en la biblioteca cuando regresaron a la isla, por lo que el trío leyó sus nuevos libros escolares mientras esperaban la cena. Como la noche anterior, la cena fue seguida de pastel y regalos antes de que los niños fueran enviados a la cama. Hermione se unió a los niños en la habitación de Harry, donde pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando entusiasmados sobre el próximo año. Hermione regresó a casa al día siguiente y Neville unos días después.

—Papá—Nick levantó la vista del libro sobre su escritorio y le sonrió a Harry.

—Hola Harry. Pensé que estabas leyendo tus libros de pársel—.

—Estaba pero…—Harry dudó y Nick lo miró con preocupación antes de colocar una cinta en el libro para marcar su lugar y cerrarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Nick se levantó y se acercó al sofá, haciendo un gesto para que Harry se uniera a él. Harry se acomodó en el sofá junto a Nick.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó con los padres de Neville? —Preguntó Harry, mirándose las manos.

—No. Nelly y yo vivíamos en Canadá durante el reinado de Voldemort. Pensamos que sería lo más seguro—.

Harry asintió, entendiendo—Fueron Cruciados en la locura—Nick dio un pequeño jadeo.

—Oh, ese pobre muchacho—.

Harry se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos verdes suplicantes—Papá, ¿puedes arreglarlos? —.

—¡Oh, Harry! Yo...—Nick cerró la boca, su mandíbula trabajando mientras trataba de evitar decir las palabras que harían enojar a Harry. Harry suspiro.

—Fue solo un pensamiento—Dijo Harry con tristeza—Solo pensé que si alguien podía hacerlo, ese serías tú. Pero supongo que si no hay cura…—.

—Harry—Nick lo interrumpió—No hay cura porque nadie realmente ha tratado de encontrar una. Pero lo intentaré por ti, Harry—Harry miró alegremente a su padre.

—¿De verdad? —.

—No le digas nada, Harry, especialmente a Neville, ya que nunca he intentado algo así, y no quiero hacerle ilusiones—.

Harry abrazó a su padre—Puedes hacerlo, papá. Sé que puedes—.

Nick hizo un sonido estrangulado y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

* * *

A Harry no le importaba el nuevo maestro de Defensa ya que el hombre parecía bastante lleno de sí mismo, pero al menos Snape no era tan horrible en pociones. Harry estaba emocionado de saber que estaban manejando mandrágoras en Herbología, y tarareó suavemente a las plantas jóvenes mientras volvía a plantar las suyas. No estaba feliz de saber que Malfoy había comprado su camino al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Cuando el rubio llamó a Hermione un nombre horrible, Harry fulminó con la mirada al imbécil y murmuró una maldición. Cuando no pasó nada, Malfoy simplemente se rió de Harry y lo llamó mago incompetente. Harry simplemente le sonrió al chico y sacó a Hermione y Neville del campo. En algún momento de la noche, Malfoy fue llevado a la enfermería porque no pudo dejar de vomitar. Los gemelos Weasley le guiñaron los ojos a Harry, y Harry simplemente les dijo que no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y volvió a su almuerzo.

En Halloween, Nick Casi Decapitado invitó a Harry y a los demás a su fiesta del Aniversario de Muerte donde pudieron presenciar al Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza y se encontraron con un fantasma llorón llamado Myrtle. De camino al Gran Comedor, Harry escuchó un suave susurro, pero Neville y Hermione le aseguraron que no podían oírlo.

—¿Qué crees que es? —Preguntó Neville.

—No lo sé—Respondió Harry—Pero venía de por aquí—Señaló las escaleras y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí. Neville lo siguió rápidamente, pero Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien, pero si este es otro troll, tendrás que encontrar una nueva amiga—Harry se rió entre dientes mientras seguían la débil voz. Doblaron una esquina en el segundo piso y se detuvieron al ver a la señora Norris colgando de un soporte de vela y sin moverse. Hermione dejó escapar un grito agudo y dio un paso atrás.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar un profesor—Harry asintió con la cabeza y se volvió con los demás, pero se congeló al ver a Malfoy guiando a un grupo de estudiantes por el pasillo. Sus ojos grises se agrandaron cuando pasaron de Harry a la señora Norris.

—¿Qué hiciste, Potter? —Los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron a la pared al otro lado de donde colgaba el gato— _¡Enemigos del heredero, cuidado!_ —Leyó y luego se volvió para mirar a Hermione—Serás la siguiente, sangre sucia—Dijo entre dientes, causando que varios estudiantes comenzaran a murmurar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La voz de McGonagall vino desde el pasillo. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y retrocedió al ver al gato. En ese momento apareció Filch y comenzó a lanzar acusaciones contra Harry. Harry se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa e intentó negarlo, pero nadie lo estaba escuchando.

—A sus dormitorios—Una voz severa resonó por los pasillos, y Harry pensó que nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Snape.

—Sí, sí, niños—Llegó otra voz y Harry reconoció al director caminando junto a Snape—Muévanse. Nada que ver aquí—.

—Fue Potter—Gritó Malfoy mientras los alejaban.

Harry y los demás pronto fueron conducidos a un aula cercana junto con Filch, McGonagall, Snape y el director. Hermione mantuvo una mano de advertencia sobre el brazo de Harry mientras miraba al director.

—Mira lo que hizo ese chico, director. Nunca le gusto mi gato—Exclamó Filch.

—A nadie le gusta su gato—Gritó Harry indignado.

—Ahora no, Potter—Gruñó Snape.

—Miren—Se lamentó Filch—Ha matado a mi querida señora Norris—.

—Tranquilo, Argus—Dumbledore calmó al hombre—La señora Norris no está muerta—.

—¿No lo está? —Dijo Filch, sus lamentos inmediatamente se detuvieron.

—Por supuesto que no—Le aseguró Dumbledore—Ella está simplemente petrificada. Creo que Pomona tiene algunas mandrágoras creciendo. Una vez que están maduras podemos hacer una poción restauradora. La señora Norris debería estar bien en poco tiempo—.

—¿Y qué hay de Potter? —Preguntó Filch—El niño debe ser castigado—.

—Tonterías—Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa benevolente a Harry—Magia poderosa como esta es demasiado avanzada para Harry—.

Harry quería negar eso, decirle al hombre que, de hecho, él sabía de una poción que tendría ese efecto y la había preparado en más de una ocasión cuando la Sra. Nelly necesitaba acceder a la casa de los cangrejos de fuego. Sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada.

>> Me pregunto—Agregó Dumbledore con una mirada a Harry—Por qué ustedes tres no estaban en la fiesta—.

—Estábamos en la fiesta del Aniversario de Muerte de Sir Nicholas, señor—Respondió Hermione con entusiasmo—Fue bastante sorprendente—.

—Oh, sí—interrumpió Neville—Vimos al Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza y conocimos a Myrtle y muchos otros fantasmas—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Fue bastante interesante. Bueno, excepto por la comida. Eso fue un poco asqueroso—.

—Ya veo—Dijo Dumbledore—Una oportunidad única sin duda. Bueno, vuelvan a su sala común—.

—Profesor Snape—Dijo Harry llamando la atención del hombre. Snape se giró hacia Harry.

—Sí, Potter—.

—Odiaría que el Sr. Filch tuviera que esperar todos esos meses para recuperar a su mascota—Dijo Harry contrito, pero se dio cuenta por la mirada en los ojos de Snape, que el hombre no lo estaba creyendo—Mi tutora tiene un invernadero y tiene mandrágoras maduras a mano. Quizás si le escribiera...—.

—Qué oferta tan generosa—Dumbledore lo interrumpió—Si me das la dirección de tus guardianes, les escribiré de inmediato—.

—Bueno, la Sra. Nelly no entrega sus plantas a cualquiera, Director—Dijo Harry con aire de suficiencia.

—Ya estoy en contacto con los guardianes del señor Potter, Albus. Le escribiré a la Sra. Nelly y le pediré la raíz de Mandrágora—.

Harry observó con satisfacción cómo la mandíbula de Dumbledore se apretaba con irritación antes de sonreírle agradecido a Snape—Muy bien, Severus. Estoy seguro de que Argus lo apreciará—Asintió con la cabeza al pequeño grupo—Buenas noches—Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

McGonagall hizo pasar al trío desde la habitación hasta su dormitorio, donde una vez más les proporcionó una pequeña comida.

Hermione le contó la historia de Salazar y su cámara secreta al profesor Binns, aunque el fantasma insistió en que era simplemente un viejo cuento de hadas. Harry pensó que todos los cuentos de hadas probablemente se basaban en algún grano de verdad. Le escribió a Nick para ver si el hombre sabía algo al respecto. La respuesta de Nick fue un libro sobre la historia de Salazar escrito en Lengua Pársel, que Harry leyó a sus amigos. Cerca de finales de noviembre, la Sra. Norris volvía a deambular por los pasillos con Filch, lo que hacía que muchos estudiantes se quejaran. Luego salió la noticia de que Lockhart sería el anfitrión de un club de duelo. A pesar de la aversión de Harry por el profesor, se inscribieron en el club de todos modos. Se sorprendieron al ver a Snape en la plataforma con Lockhart. Harry no se sorprendió de ver a Snape humillar a Lockhart con un simple hechizo desarmador, y se echó a reír detrás de su mano. Cuando fue emparejado con Malfoy, el Slytherin dio una pequeña sonrisa y varios hechizos después, Malfoy gritó una _“Serpensortia”_ y una gran serpiente negra salió volando de su varita. Varios estudiantes gritaron y Lockhart intentó desterrar a la serpiente, pero solo logró enfurecerla.

—Apártate—Ordenó Snape pero Hermione gritó.

—Espere. Profesor, deje que Harry lo calme—Snape le dio a Hermione una mirada extraña, pero ella continuó rápidamente—Él puede hablar Pársel—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Imposible—Gritó Malfoy.

—En realidad, no lo es—Dijo Harry, avanzando con cautela—Es bastante fácil de aprender una vez que aprendes lo básico—Harry le extendió la mano a la serpiente enojada— _Cálmate_ —Siseó, escuchando claramente el tono sibilante de sus palabras— _El idiota no sabía lo que estaba haciendo_ —La serpiente se volvió hacia él y chasqueó la lengua— _Nadie quiere lastimarte. Si dejas que se acerque el profesor Snape, te enviará de vuelta_ —Harry hizo un gesto hacia Snape y la serpiente le silbó al maestro de pociones. Harry se giró para mirar a Snape—Acérquese lentamente, señor. Está dispuesta a dejarte enviarla lejos—.

Snape asintió y dio un paso cauteloso hacia la serpiente. Cuando lo miró con cautela pero no hizo ningún movimiento para golpear, Snape se acercó lentamente y rápidamente lanzó el hechizo para desterrar a la serpiente. Dio un paso atrás y asintió con la cabeza a Harry.

—Gracias, señor Potter, por su ayuda en este asunto—Snape se volvió hacia Malfoy, sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon—Señor Malfoy, detención por poner en peligro a otro estudiante. Nos vemos después de la cena—Snape se volvió hacia el resto de los estudiantes—De vuelta a la actividad. Potter, puedes emparejarte con Wood—Dijo Snape por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba.

El resto del club de duelos fue sin problemas, aunque varios estudiantes lo miraban constantemente. Más tarde, mientras regresaban a la torre de Gryffindor, varios de sus compañeros de casa lo interrogaron sobre su habilidad de Pársel. Harry lo ignoró, diciendo que su guardián mágico había aprendido el idioma cuando había pasado varios años en India y que disfrutaba compartir sus conocimientos con Harry. Harry les permitió inferir lo que querían de esa declaración y fue a escribirle a Nick sobre el próximo partido de quidditch Slytherin/Gryffindor, su primer enfrentamiento contra Malfoy.

Justo antes de Navidad, camino de Herbología, Harry, Hermione y Neville se encontraron con el jardinero, con los brazos llenos de gallos.

—Um, señor Hagrid—Preguntó Hermione cuidadosamente—¿Por qué tiene todos esos gallos? —.

—Moviendo a los pequeños adentro. No es seguro aquí para los gallos. La mayoría de ellos han sido asesinados. Tengo que mantener a salvo al resto de estos—.

—¿Alguna idea de qué es? —Preguntó Neville mientras se acercaba para acariciar a un gallo cantando.

—Todavía no—Respondió Hagrid—Pero será mejor que los lleve adentro—.

—Buena suerte—El trío le dijo al hombre y se dirigió hacia adentro. Hermione jadeó cuando doblaron la esquina y Harry gimió al ver a Justin Finch-Fletchley y Nick Casi Decapitado, ambos petrificados—No otra vez—Gimió Harry.

—¿Qué podría estar haciéndoles esto? —Preguntó Neville.

—No sé—Dijo Hermione, con un temblor en su voz—Pero yo digo que vamos a buscar un profesor y nos alejemos de aquí antes…—.

—Señor Potter—Los tres estudiantes se volvieron al oír la voz del profesor Sprout.

—¡Profesor! —Gritó Hermione—Solo veníamos a buscarle a usted o a alguien—.

—Lo encontramos así cuando entramos—Dijo Neville cuando la profesora de Herbología rodeo a su estudiante petrificado—¿Debo ir a buscar al director? —.

—Sí, sí—Sprout lo rechazó y Neville salió corriendo para informar al director del último incidente.

—¿Crees que la cámara realmente se ha abierto? —Hermione le siseó a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No lo sé, pero seguro que me gustaría saber qué puede petrificar a alguien así. Bueno, quiero decir que hay una poción para animales, y hay un hechizo para personas, pero un fantasma. Harry estudió al fantasma petrificado—Es inaudito. Me pregunto si Nick ha oído hablar de algo así. Le preguntaré durante las vacaciones—.

—Oh, Dios—Harry se giró al escuchar la voz del director y reprimió su respuesta—Supongo que deberíamos llevarlos a la enfermería e informarle a Severus que necesitará preparar otra poción. Ven, Pomona. Toma al Sr. Finch-Fletchley, y yo llevaré a Sir Nicholas. Gracias, señor Longbottom, por informarme. Los tres pueden regresar a sus dormitorios—.

Varios días después, Harry y los demás estaban estudiando en la biblioteca cuando un grupo de Hufflepuff se les acercó.

—Potter—Harry levantó la vista y vio a Ernie Macmillan mirándolo—Creo que Malfoy podría tener un punto—.

Harry frunció el ceño al chico—¿De qué estás hablando, Macmillan? —.

—La Cámara de los Secretos. Malfoy dice que la última vez que se abrió una niña fue asesinada y ahora, lo que sea que haya allí abajo, ha atacado a Justin, un nacido muggle—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Um, hola, uno de mis mejores amigos es una nacida muggles—Dijo señalando a Hermione.

Justin resopló—Todo el mundo sabe que Slytherin tenía serpientes, y tú hablas Pársel—.

—¿Y Justin tenía alguna mordedura en su cuerpo? —Preguntó Harry dudoso—Además, no hay serpientes que puedan petrificarte. A…—Las palabras de Harry se cortaron y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Hermione.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Neville nerviosamente.

Harry comenzó a cerrar sus libros y recoger sus cosas—Vengan. Tenemos que ir a ver al profesor Snape—.

Hermione y Neville no dudaron en la orden de Harry y comenzaron a juntar sus cosas también. Pronto el trío salió de la biblioteca y bajó a las mazmorras. Harry llamó con entusiasmo a la puerta de la oficina del profesor Snape y saltó de un pie a otro mientras esperaba que se abriera. Se echó hacia atrás sorprendido cuando la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto con largo cabello rubio que se parecía extrañamente a Malfoy. El hombre los miró, sus ojos grises se dirigieron a la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

—Señor Potter—Harry y los demás se giraron para ver a Snape venir en la dirección opuesta. Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre de la puerta de su oficina—Usted y sus secuaces llegan tarde a la detención. Creo que le dije en mi clase, no mi oficina. Vayan allí ahora—.

Harry se dio cuenta de que este hombre probablemente era peligroso para él, y asintió rápidamente antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera decir algo—S-sí, señor—.

Empujó a Neville y Hermione hacia el aula de pociones mientras Snape los miraba—Siéntense y no toques nada—Espetó—Estaré allí en un momento—.

Harry y los demás corrieron al aula y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos—¿Harry? —Hermione preguntó tan pronto como se cerró la puerta.

—Creo que ese era el padre de Malfoy, y no creo que hubiera sido una buena idea estar a solas con él—.

Neville asintió con la cabeza—Lucius Malfoy. Testificó que estuvo bajo _Imperius_ durante el reinado de Quién-Tu-Sabes, pero hay muchas personas que lo dudan—Explicó.

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaban a Snape, y estaba agradecido de que ninguno de los dos lo interrogara, aunque podía decir que Hermione se moría por preguntarle qué había descubierto. Hubo un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió y Snape caminó.

—Me disculpo, señor Potter. El Sr. Malfoy no es exactamente la compañía adecuada para usted. Ahora, ¿Le gustaría explicar qué era tan importante que me buscaría su último sábado antes de las vacaciones? —.

—¿Puede hacer esa...—Harry agitó sus manos—Cosa de privacidad? —.

Las cejas de Snape se alzaron pero sacó su varita y Harry sintió la oleada de magia—Ya está hecho, Sr. Potter. ¿De qué se trata esto ahora? —.

—Sé lo que hay en la Cámara—.

—Señor Potter, la Cámara de los Secretos no es más que un salvaje…—.

—No, no lo es—Interrumpió Harry—Está bien, bueno, la Cámara en sí podría ser, pero lo dudo. El hecho es que sé lo que está atacando a todos—.

—¿Y qué crees que es? —.

—Un basilisco—Respondió Harry, logrando un jadeo de Hermione y un chillido de Neville.

—No ha habido un basilisco en más de cien años—Le dijo Snape.

—Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto, pero si lo fuera no significa que no haya ninguno. Mire, el Sr. Hagrid dijo que algo había estado matando a los gallos, y los gallos son la mayor amenaza de un basilisco. Luego están las arañas—.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras se recostaba contra su escritorio—¿Qué sobre las arañas? —.

—Se van del castillo—Harry se volvió hacia Neville—Tu recuerdas. Seamus mencionó el mes pasado que había visto una hilera de arañas saliendo del castillo, y Weasley hizo el comentario de que estaba bien para él—.

—Oh, sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Neville.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las arañas con los basiliscos? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Las arañas temen a los basiliscos—Respondió Snape, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

—Correcto—Dijo Harry—Y luego está cuando encontramos a la Sra. Norris. Recuerda, dije que creía haber escuchado a alguien hablar. ¿Qué pasa si escuche al basilisco? Tendría sentido que ustedes dos no lo hubieran escuchado, ya que solo yo puedo hablar Pársel—.

—Muy bien, señor Potter. Asumiendo que tiene razón, ¿cómo encontramos este basilisco y nos encargamos de él? —.

—Creo que está en la cámara de Slytherin. El Sr. Nick me envió una biografía de Salazar Slytherin y menciona allí cómo disfrutaba de pasajes secretos y cosas así. Incluso hizo reconstruir su castillo ancestral para incluir una serie de pasadizos y habitaciones secretas, entonces, ¿por qué no haría lo mismo aquí? —.

—¿Y dónde podría estar esa cámara? —Dijo Snape pensativo.

—¡Oh, Harry! —Exclamó Hermione y todos se volvieron hacia ella—Myrtle La Llorona. Ella dijo que la mataron en ese baño en el segundo piso. Y ahí es donde encontramos por primera vez a la Sra. Norris. ¿Y si la entrada de la cámara está allá abajo? —.

Harry miró a Snape para verlo pasar la punta de su dedo sobre su labio inferior mientras miraba atentamente a Hermione—La pregunta sigue siendo, ¿Qué hacemos con él cuando lo encontramos? —.

—La Sra. Nelly probablemente lo acepte—Dijo Harry llamando la atención de Snape hacia él—Ella ya tiene uno, estoy seguro de que no le importaría un amigo. Puedo hacer que el Sr. Nick prepare la poción de protección para los ojos que usa cuando la Sra. Nelly tiene que ir a ver a Serena. Tarda aproximadamente una semana, así que puede hacerlo mientras estoy en casa para Navidad y podríamos ir juntos. Estoy seguro de que me hablará una vez que sepa que lo digo en serio sobre no hacerle daño—.

—¿Cuánta experiencia tiene con los basiliscos, señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape con escepticismo.

—Bueno, solo he visitado a Serena dos veces, pero ella y yo nos llevamos bastante bien—.

Snape dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—Tenga la seguridad de que le escribiré a su tutor sobre esta pequeña aventura antes de que regrese a la escuela, y si descubro que fue a la cámara sin mí, será detenido el resto del año—.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente al hombre—Sí, señor—.

—Asumo que no quieres que el director sepa sobre esto en este momento—.

—Por favor—Dijo Harry—Él podría informar al ministerio y ellos podrían matarlo. No creo que sea culpa del basilisco que estas cosas estén sucediendo—.

Harry podría haber jurado que Snape casi rodó los ojos—Maldito Gryffindor y su necesidad de ser justo. Bien. Retendré la información a menos que no tenga otra opción. Ahora váyanse y déjenme disfrutar el resto de mi sábado lejos de estudiantes curiosos—.

—Gracias, profesor—Dijo Harry, sonriendo alegremente mientras prácticamente salían corriendo de la habitación. Harry no planeaba esperar hasta llegar a Fire Island para contarle a Nick sobre el basilisco y subió directamente a su habitación para escribir una carta.

* * *

Hubo una extensa discusión sobre el basilisco cuando Harry regresó a casa para las vacaciones. Harry rogó y suplicó que se le permitiera hablar con el basilisco, y Nick finalmente cedió, aunque de mala gana. El resto de las vacaciones las pasó revisando la seguridad y Harry constantemente tranquilizaba a sus padres de que escucharía al profesor Snape y haría lo que el hombre le dijera. Harry finalmente fue enviado de regreso a la escuela con un gran frasco de la poción que los protegería de la mirada del basilisco, que inmediatamente entregó al profesor a su regreso junto con un traslador para transportar el basilisco.

Snape los hizo esperar hasta el sábado siguiente antes de acompañar al trío al baño de chicas en el segundo piso. Una vez dentro, se separaron y comenzaron a buscar algo que pudiera marcar una entrada.

—Por aquí—Dijo Neville donde estaba inclinado sobre un fregadero. El grupo se apresuró y Harry se inclinó para ver un pequeño grabado de una serpiente.

—Bueno, supongo que es lo más parecido a una señal que vamos a obtener—Dijo Harry—¿Cómo supone que lo abrimos? —.

Snape pasó el dedo sobre el grabado, presionando e intentando tirar de él—Intenta decirle que se abra—Dijo con una mirada a Harry.

—Um, está bien—Dijo Harry, arrodillándose y estudiando el grabado— _Abierto_ —Siseó Harry a la serpiente y saltó hacia atrás ante el extraño gemido que ahora venía del fregadero. Harry observó con asombro cómo el fregadero se hundía en el suelo y se abría para revelar un túnel que bajaba.

—Wow—Siseó Neville.

Snape se giró hacia Neville y Hermione—Se quedarán en este baño. Ya le he informado a Filch que ustedes tres están detenidos conmigo hoy y están limpiando este baño. He cerrado la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar. ¿Saben qué es un Patronus? —.

Hermione asintió vigorosamente—Oh sí. Es un hechizo muy avanzado y...—.

—Excelente—La interrumpió Snape—Mi Patronus tiene la forma de una cierva. Si lo envío, inmediatamente seguirán las instrucciones que les dé. ¿Lo entienden? —.

—Sí, señor—Entonaron Hermione y Neville juntos. Snape asintió y dio un paso hacia el túnel.

—Parece un tobogán—Dijo—No creo que haya otra manera de bajar—.

—¿Cómo volveremos a subir? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a Snape. El hombre sonrió levemente.

—Déjame eso, Potter—Snape buscó en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó dos viales llenos de una poción familiar. Le entregó uno a Harry y bebió el otro—Esta poción dura una hora, si estamos allí más tiempo que eso, tengo más—Sacó su varita y se volvió hacia el túnel—Dame cinco minutos. Si no he enviado un Patronus para entonces, puedes venir—.

Harry asintió, entendiendo—Sí señor—.

Un momento después, Harry y los demás vieron a Snape desaparecer por el túnel. Harry miró al apretón de Hermione en su brazo—Esto es muy emocionante. Tendrás que contarnos todo al respecto—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Bien. ¿Estarán bien ustedes dos aquí arriba? —.

—Claro—Respondió Neville—Tenemos nuestra tarea de Herbología para mantenernos ocupados—.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos—Está bien—Miró su reloj y los tres amigos esperaron pacientemente a que pasara el tiempo asignado. Harry finalmente suspiró—Bueno. Supongo que es hora—.

—Buena suerte, Harry—Gritó Neville mientras Harry se bajaba a la gran tubería. Con un fuerte empujón comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente por la tubería. Se aferró fuertemente a su varita, su respiración se quedó atrapada en su pecho por el rápido descenso. Después de unos minutos, Harry lanzó un _Lumos_ para revelar los lúgubres lados de la tubería que pasó junto a él. Harry se preguntó qué tan lejos estaban debajo del castillo y si tal vez no debería haber esperado un poco más para que Snape le enviara una advertencia. Sus preocupaciones se anularon cuando finalmente salió de la tubería y aterrizó en una pila de pequeños huesos que estaban iluminados por una luz azul brillante. Harry se puso de pie, una mano fuerte envolvió su codo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias, Profesor—Dijo Harry mientras se sacudía las rodillas. Miró a su alrededor hacia la húmeda cámara en la que se encontraban y notó que la bola de luz azul flotaba y empapó la punta de su varita.

—Hay un corredor por aquí—Dijo Snape, señalando delante de ellos. Quédese detrás de mí, con la varita lista. La luz me seguirá, así que manténgase cerca—.

—Sí, señor—Dijo Harry obedientemente y siguió al hombre por el túnel. Harry jadeó cuando pasaron junto a un gran montón de piel de serpiente mudada.

—Parece que su teoría de un basilisco podría ser correcta, Sr. Potter—Dijo Snape, agitando su varita hacia la piel. Harry la vio encogerse y Snape sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su bata—La piel de serpiente es muy útil en muchas pociones, y cuanto más mágica es una serpiente, más potente es la poción—Dijo Snape mientras transfería cuidadosamente la piel al frasco y la cerraba—Y, por supuesto, no hay serpiente más mágica que un basilisco. Sigamos, señor Potter—.

Continuaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una pared con una gran puerta con forma de bóveda decorada con serpientes entrelazadas—Creo que es su turno, Sr. Potter—Dijo, moviéndose a un lado. Harry observó mientras el hombre se quitaba la manga de su túnica para ver la hora en un elegante reloj plateado. Asintió a Harry para que continuara, y Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— _Ábrete_ —Silbó Harry y vieron cómo las serpientes comenzaron a moverse. La puerta dio un clic ominoso y Snape dio un paso adelante.

—Quédese detrás de mí, señor Potter—Susurró Snape mientras avanzaba. Entraron en la gran cámara y Snape dejó escapar un silbido bajo mientras observaban los altos pilares. Un misterioso resplandor verde cubrió la habitación y Harry agarró su varita con fuerza. Lentamente avanzaron, una de las manos de Snape se sostuvo con cautela frente a Harry como si estuviera listo para empujarlo hacia atrás.

—¿Un poco engreído? —Dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a la gran estatua del fundador de Slytherin.

—Construyó una cámara completa para una _mascota_ , Potter. ¿Qué esperabas? —Dijo Snape y Harry tuvo que contener una risita—No veo el basilisco—.

Harry dio un paso adelante, su pecho se conectó con la palma de Snape—¿Supone que está en la estatua? —.

—Podría ser. Sin embargo, no veo una manera de que salga—.

—Tal vez es como una jaula y hay una puerta o algo así. Si puedo acercarme, tal vez pueda hablar con él—.

—Está bien—Snape estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza—Pero quédese a mi lado—Harry asintió y se acercaron.

— _Hola_ —Siseó Harry— _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la estatua. Estaba justo al lado cuando finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.

— _Hola_ —Snape agarró el brazo de Harry, indicando que el hombre había escuchado el silbido.

_—Hola. Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —._

_—El mayor de los cuatro de Hogwarts me llamó Harika—._

Harry se giró hacia Snape—Se llama Harika—.

—Imagine—Se burló Snape—Es turco para “genial”—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—La biografía dice que pasó varios años en su juventud entre los turcos y que estaba fascinado por ellos. Tiene sentido—Harry se volvió hacia la estatua— _¿Eras amigo de Slytherin?_ —.

_—Era mi maestro hace mucho tiempo—._

_—Si. Se fue hace mucho tiempo. Debes estar solo—._

_—Me han visitado muchas veces a lo largo de los años_ —Siseó la serpiente indignada.

 _—Qué bueno para ti_ —Respondió Harry _—¿Quién te ha visitado? —._

_—El heredero de Slytherin vino hace muchos años para dejarme salir, y más recientemente una niña ha venido a dejarme vagar—._

Harry sacudió la cabeza para mirar a Snape—Dice que una niña ha estado aquí recientemente. Ella es la que lo dejó salir esta vez—Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo, Harry se volvió hacia la estatua— _¿Otro heredero de Slytherin? —._

_—No. Pero ella está siendo guiada por el espíritu del heredero de mi amo—._

_—¿La has visto?_ —Preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

_—Solo la parte de atrás de ella. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para apartarse de mi mirada—._

_—¿Te está diciendo a quién atacar?_ —Preguntó Harry, manteniendo su voz gentil.

 _—Esos fueron accidentes_ —Dijo el basilisco a la defensiva— _No quise hacer daño. Intenté tener cuidado esta vez. He vivido de ratas durante muchos años desde que murió la joven. Solo quería llegar al bosque para una comida diferente. Me lo prometieron—._

 _—Sí_ —Estuvo de acuerdo Harry— _Serena también se cansa de las ratas—._

 _—¿Quién es Serena?_ —Preguntó la serpiente con curiosidad.

_—Oh, ella es el basilisco de mi madre. Bueno, ella vive en nuestra isla. Mamá le proporciona una cueva cálida y agradable, y le permite a ella recoger sus mudas y, en ocasiones, un poco de veneno para pociones—._

_—Una cueva_ —Dijo el basilisco, ahora completamente intrigado.

_—Por supuesto, Serena tiene que quedarse en su lado de la isla porque nosotros vivimos en el otro lado y mi madre tiene que tomar una poción especial para proteger sus ojos cuando va a visitar a Serena—._

Harry escuchó la respiración pesada del basilisco durante varios segundos e ignoró el siseo de Snape—Potter—.

_—Podría estar dispuesto a donar un poco de veneno para tal arreglo—._

_—¿Lo harías ?_ —Preguntó Harry, llenando su voz de entusiasmo— _Estoy seguro de que a Serena le encantaría tener una compañera, y mamá también estará feliz por más ingredientes de pociones—._

_—¿Me llevarías a esta isla? —._

_—Por supuesto. Pero...—_ Harry dudó— _No sé cómo sacarte—._

 _—Debes hacer hablar al gran Slytherin_ —Le dijo el basilisco.

_—¿Y prometes no lastimarme a mí ni a mi amigo? —._

_—No tengo control sobre mis ojos, Orador—._

_—Hemos tomado la poción de la que te hablé. Pero debes prometer que no nos atacarás de ninguna otra manera—._

_—Tienes mi palabra—._

_—De acuerdo. Déjame hablar con mi amigo—_ Harry se volvió hacia Snape—Está dispuesto a acompañarnos a la isla y promete no hacernos daño—.

—¿Y la chica que lo ha estado dejando salir? —Preguntó Snape con firmeza.

—Oh. Dice que está siendo guiada por el espíritu del heredero de Slytherin—.

—¿Y quién es el heredero de Slytherin? —Preguntó Snape.

—Quien lo dejó salir la última vez. Cuando mataron a Myrtle. Lo cual fue un accidente—.

—¡Imposible! —Espetó Snape, y Harry abrió la boca para decir que realmente había sido un accidente cuando Snape continuó—Hagrid fue expulsado por el asesinato de Myrtle. Había traído una acromántula a la escuela—.

—No—Dijo Harry enfáticamente—Dijo que había estado viviendo de ratas desde que murió la joven, y Myrtle fue la única que murió—Una mirada pensativa cruzó el rostro de Snape.

—Tengo entendido que Hagrid fue condenado por las palabras de otro estudiante. Tom Riddle—.

Harry se volvió hacia la estatua— _Harika, ¿conoces un Tom Riddle? —._

_—Tom era el heredero de Slytherin. Él es el que dirige a la joven ahora—._

_—¿Puedes contarme algo sobre la chica?_ —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

_—No es más que una niña pequeña con el pelo rojo y lleva una cinta roja y dorada—._

El aliento de Harry quedó atrapado en su pecho ante las implicaciones de las palabras de Harika. Snape debe haber sentido su angustia porque el hombre agarró los brazos de Harry y lo hizo girar—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —.

—Ginny—Jadeó Harry—V-Voldemort—Harry estaba sin aliento y algo se presionó contra sus labios.

—Beba esto—Harry lo hizo e inmediatamente sintió la calma sobre él. Se enderezó del alcance del profesor.

—Gracias Señor. Um, creo que Tom Riddle es Voldemort y de alguna manera está poseyendo o controlando a Ginny Weasley—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Harika dijo que Tom Riddle era el heredero de Slytherin y Voldemort siempre afirmó ser el heredero de Slytherin. El Sr. Nick me contó todo sobre él—Explicó Harry—¿Y si por alguna razón necesitara a alguien para culpar a la muerte de Myrtle y apuntó con el dedo a Hagrid? —.

—Iban a cerrar la escuela después de que la niña muriera—Ofreció Snape.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Así que Tom necesitaba un chivo expiatorio y el Sr. Hagrid era fácil de usar—.

—Si eso es cierto, parece que necesitamos insistir en un nuevo juicio para Hagrid—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—¿Puede un fantasma testificar en su propio juicio por asesinato? Quiero decir, supongo que incluso Myrtle podría notar la diferencia entre ser mordido por una araña y una mirada asesina—.

Snape resopló—Tiene una forma única de ver las cosas, Sr. Potter. Y sí, Myrtle debería poder testificar en su propio juicio—.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Ginny, señor? Ella solo tiene once años—.

—Permita que la profesora McGonagall y yo nos encarguemos de eso, Sr. Potter. Creo que sería mejor si Minerva y Poppy quizás la interrogaran. Tienen un don con los estudiantes—Él agitó su mano hacia la estatua—¿Alguna idea de cómo sacar a Harika de allí? —.

Harry miró pensativamente la estatua—Tal vez—Dijo— _Háblame, Slytherin_ —Dijo Harry y esperó. No pasó nada y Harry intentó pensar en la contraseña correcta—Oh. _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grandioso de los cuatro de Hogwarts_ —Harry dio un paso atrás cuando la boca de la estatua comenzó a abrirse de par en par—Maldito idiota—Murmuró Harry y luego bebió el frasco de poción que Snape le entregó. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tomaron el primer vial, pero admitió que era mejor estar a salvo que muerto.

Retrocedieron y se hicieron a un lado cuando un sonido bajo y deslizante se dirigió hacia ellos. Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando la gran serpiente se deslizó de la boca abierta. Notó que la varita de Snape estaba lista y agarró su propia varita con fuerza. El basilisco aterrizó en el piso de la cámara, su cola hizo un fuerte golpe. Él movió su cabeza hacia ellos.

_—¿Cuál de ustedes es el Orador? —._

_—Yo soy_ —Le dijo Harry _—¿Hay otra manera de salir de la cámara que no sea a través de la escuela? —._

El basilisco movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda de la cámara— _Hay un túnel que conduce al bosque. Pero el heredero se negó a permitirme salir por ahí—._

_—Probablemente no quería arriesgarse a que no huyeras. Lo cual debes prometer que no debes hacer. Si lo haces, entonces no puedo protegerte, y la gente saldrá a matarte. Quédate conmigo y te prometo tu seguridad—._

El basilisco asintió— _Haré lo que me pidas, Orador—._

 _—Entonces guía el camino, Harika_ —Harry le indicó a la serpiente que guiara el camino. Harry se giró hacia su profesor—Él dice que hay un camino hacia el bosque aquí arriba. ¿Podemos activar el traslador desde allí? —.

—Lo más probable—Respondió Snape—Una vez que lleguemos al lugar, convertiré uno de estos viales vacíos en un traslador para que podamos regresar al mismo lugar—.

Harry asintió, y continuaron siguiendo a la serpiente gigante por varias millas en una pendiente suave. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta de piedra con más serpientes entrelazadas. Harry siseó para abrir la puerta y una ráfaga de aire fresco se precipitó hacia ellos. Harry esperó a que Snape lanzara el hechizo _Portus_ en un vial vacío antes de sacar el bastón familiar que Harry le había entregado unos días antes. Harry le explicó al basilisco que iban a viajar por arte de magia y que no se asustara. Los tres pasajeros manejaron bien el viaje cuando aterrizaron a las afueras de la cueva de Serena.

— _Serena_ —Llamó Harry al otro basilisco. Ella apareció en la boca de la cueva menos de un minuto después. Era mucho más joven que Harika, y se notaba en sus movimientos entusiastas.

 _—¿Es este mi nuevo compañero de juegos, joven?_ —Preguntó emocionada mientras se deslizaba hacia la serpiente más grande.

 _—Ella es inmadura pero servirá, portavoz. Gracias_ —Siseó Harika, y Harry le hizo una profunda reverencia a la serpiente.

 _—Espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo hogar. Serena te mostrará los alrededores. Debo volver a la escuela ahora_ —Se despidió de Serena y prometió visitarlos durante el verano. Se volvió para encontrar que su profesor se había movido al borde del acantilado cercano y estaba mirando hacia abajo—¿Señor? —.

Snape se giró ante su voz—¿Usted vive aquí? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Cuando no estamos en la tienda en Londres o en la villa en Francia. Mamá prefiere estar aquí donde están sus plantas y criaturas—.

Snape señaló hacia la playa de abajo—Esa es una colonia entera de cangrejos de fuego, Sr. Potter. ¿Cómo mantienen alejados a los cazadores furtivos? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No lo sé. Creo que la isla no se puede trazar, pero sé que las protecciones se extienden hasta el océano—.

Snape miró boquiabierto a Harry—¿Quiénes son tus guardianes? —.

Harry sintió que su rostro se calentaba ante el escrutinio de Snape—S-solo personas que les gusta su privacidad. Er, ¿no deberíamos volver a la escuela? —.

Snape dejó escapar un resoplido—Uno de estos días, Sr. Potter, voy a descubrir su secreto—Dijo Snape, sacando el vial encantado de su bolsillo. Harry se rió entre dientes y extendió la mano para agarrarlo.

—Hoy no, señor—.

Regresaron al bosque y Harry cerró la puerta del túnel detrás de ellos. La caminata de regreso a la cámara y por el pasillo hasta la tubería se realizó en su mayoría en silencio. Harry hizo una pausa cuando llegaron a la tubería y se volvió hacia Snape.

>> Entonces, ¿cómo podemos volver a subir? —.

Snape le sonrió de lado—Es hora de uno de mis secretos, señor Potter—Harry frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Snape extendió la mano y acercó a Harry a él—Sosténgase, Potter—.

Harry agarró la túnica del hombre y la sostuvo con fuerza cuando de repente fueron levantados del suelo. Harry jadeó en voz alta—¿Puede volar? —.

Snape dejó escapar una risa profunda, y Harry pensó que sonaba agradable y relajante y se preguntó por qué el hombre no lo hacía con más frecuencia—Su madre y yo inventamos el hechizo juntos—.

—Oh, wow—Dijo Harry, agradecido por la pequeña información.

—Ella era muy inteligente—Dijo Snape suavemente mientras volaban por la tubería—Creamos varios hechizos juntos. Ella era bastante talentosa en Encantamientos—.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry suavemente, y se callaron.

Salieron del túnel para ver a Neville y Hermione tendidos en el piso del baño, mirándolos boquiabiertos mientras salían.

—¿Puede volar? —Neville jadeó cuando Snape dejó a Harry en el suelo.

—Sí—Respondió Snape—Y si le dice a alguien, le voy a Obliviar—.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape se giró hacia él y una ceja se alzó—Si me pregunta si soy capaz de una magia tan avanzada, la respuesta es: sí. Si está preguntando si esa magia avanzada realizada en un estudiante por un profesor es legal, la respuesta es: muy dudoso—Se volvió hacia los demás mientras Harry intentaba contener su risita—¿Terminaron tu tarea de Herbología? —.

—Sí, señor—Respondió Hermione.

—Bueno. La detención ha terminado. Regresen a sus dormitorios—Los tres estudiantes se dirigieron ansiosamente hacia la puerta—Señor Potter—Harry se volvió hacia las palabras de Snape— _Muffliato_ —.

Harry parpadeó al hombre, repitiéndose la palabra en silencio antes de asentir—Sí señor. Y gracias—.

Salieron corriendo del baño tan pronto como Snape abrió la cerradura de la puerta y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Encontraron un rincón vacío en la sala común, y Harry sacó su varita— _Muffliato_ —Dijo e inmediatamente sintió que la magia los rodeaba. Él sonrió a sus amigos—Genial. Ahora nadie puede escucharnos—Y pasaron las siguientes horas hablando de la pequeña aventura de Harry.

Las cosas se calmaron para los amigos en los próximos meses. El profesor de Defensa seguía siendo un idiota arrogante, y luego estaba todo el incidente de San Valentín donde pequeños enanos corrían vestidos como cupidos y cazando gente. Harry se alegró de escapar de esa pequeña debacle. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny Weasley parecía enferma durante algunas semanas, pero sabía que estaba viendo a Madame Pomfrey semanalmente. Harry asumió que era algún tipo de terapia y seguimiento para asegurarse de que no hubiera efectos a largo plazo por la posesión o lo que sea que haya sido.

Durante mayo, Myrtle La Llorona estaba dando vueltas por la escuela cantando que finalmente iba a ser el centro de atención, y Harry entendió que significaba que iba a testificar en el juicio de Hagrid. Harry esperaba que todo saliera bien y el Sr. Hagrid fue vindicado. Atrapó a Snape dándole miradas extrañas ocasionalmente, pero el hombre nunca dijo nada; Harry pensó que si había algo, escribiría a Nick si Snape no se acercaba a Harry. Hermione los tenía en un estricto horario de estudio, y el trío pasó todos sus exámenes finales con gran éxito. Incluso a Neville le iba bien en pociones. El trío hizo planes para encontrarse durante el verano y se despidió en la estación.

Harry y Nelly se dirigían hacia la salida de King's Cross cuando fueron detenidos por un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo rojo y calvo—Señor Potter—Harry y Nelly esperaron a que el hombre se les acercara. Sonrió amablemente cuando se acercó a ellos y les tendió la mano—Arthur Weasley—.

Harry estrechó la mano del hombre con cautela, recordando a su esposa del año anterior—Hola—.

—He escuchado bastante sobre sus excelentes habilidades de quidditch—Dijo el Sr. Weasley—Los gemelos son muy fanáticos. Escuché que le disté a Gryffindor la copa por segundo año consecutivo. Felicidades—.

—Er, gracias—Dijo Harry, preguntándose por qué este hombre lo había detenido para hablar de quidditch. Una mirada seria cayó sobre la cara del hombre y se inclinó ligeramente.

—Sé que no querías que nadie lo supiera, pero tengo la buena autoridad de que fuiste tú quien llamó la atención sobre la difícil situación de mi hija—El hombre tragó saliva—Te quiero dar las gracias. No sé qué habríamos hecho si le hubiera pasado algo. Sé que no te llevas bien con Ronald, pero quería hacerte saber que lo aprecio. No te preocupes, no le he dicho a nadie que eras tú, ni siquiera a mi esposa—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Um, ¿Qué fue, señor? —.

—Oh—Dijo el hombre, retrocediendo un poco—Er, era un diario poseído del que de alguna manera se había apoderado. El director se encargó de eso, así que no será un problema otra vez—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Bueno. Me alegro de que Ginny esté bien—.

El señor Weasley asintió—Gracias. Que tengas un buen verano, Harry. Te lo ganaste—Harry y Nelly vieron al hombre unirse a su familia, y Harry pudo ver a la matriarca comenzar a interrogarlo. Ron fulminó con la mirada a Harry, pero los gemelos lo saludaron felizmente. Harry se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Nelly.

—Vamos a casa. Tengo hambre—Nelly se echó a reír, deslizó un brazo por el de Harry y se lo llevó.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Fueron a Francia más temprano ese verano que el año anterior, y cuando regresaron a la tienda de Nick en Londres, había un gran perro negro esperándolos. El perro negro resultó ser un convicto fugitivo llamado Sirius Black, quien resultó ser el asesino acusado de los padres de Harry y de su padrino. Nick mantuvo al hombre en la punta de la varita mientras explicaba su historia, y Harry pronto conoció a un hombre llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt. El arresto de un tal Peter Pettigrew que había estado viviendo en forma de rata con los Weasley durante los últimos doce años ocupó los titulares por el resto del verano. El día antes de que Neville llegara, Harry fue presentado a un hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin, que era otro de los amigos de su padre. Lupin le informó a Harry que había sido contratado para ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa para acercarse a Harry e intentar conocer sus secretos. Después de escuchar sobre las maquinaciones de Dumbledore, Lupin juró no pasar ninguna información al director, y Sirius acordó quedarse en Fire Island para ayudar a Nick y Nelly con los animales.

Neville y Hermione estaban emocionados de conocer a los dos hombres y los niños una vez más celebraron sus cumpleaños juntos. Nick felizmente firmó el permiso de Harry para Hogsmeade, mostrándole un hechizo que haría que cualquiera que mirara demasiado cerca solo viera una firma ilegible, y el trío se fue para su tercer año en la escuela. El Sr. Hagrid fue anunciado como Profesor Hagrid al comienzo del Banquete de Bienvenida, y Harry se alegró de haber tomado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Rápidamente se ofreció para ser el primero en acercarse al hipogrifo y se emocionó cuando el profesor Hagrid se ofreció a dejarlo montarlo. Nelly había hablado muy bien de las criaturas, pero nunca había visto uno de primera mano. Cuando fue el resto del turno de la clase, Harry notó de inmediato que Malfoy estaba tratando de ser pisoteado hasta la muerte. Empujó al imbécil rubio del camino justo cuando Buckbeak retrocedió, y el animal inmediatamente retiró su ataque. Slytherin perdió puntos en la casa y Malfoy obtuvo detención. El trío había tomado Adivinación para una calificación fácil, pero después de que la profesora había predicho la muerte de Harry por tercera vez, estaba considerando seriamente abandonar la clase. También había optado por tomar Runas Antiguas, aunque ponía una limitación de tiempo terrible en su agenda, pero no estaba dispuesto a trabajar demasiado con un giratiempo como Hermione, que intentaba ocultar el artefacto prácticamente ilegal.

Remus trajo un Boggart para una de sus lecciones, y cuando se convirtió en un Dementor frente a Harry, el hombre lo retuvo después de la clase. Harry le dijo al hombre acerca de encontrarse con las criaturas en una visita con los Flamels a Rusia, y Remus se ofreció a enseñarle a Harry el encanto _Patronus_. Harry pensó que tenía muchos recuerdos felices de su tiempo con los Flamels, pero era difícil superar el sonido de la muerte de sus padres. Durante las vacaciones, Remus se quedó en la escuela ya que Snape le estaba proporcionando _Wolfsbane_ , pero Harry regresó a Fire Island. Sirius le informó a Harry que se le había dado acceso a las bóvedas y propiedades Black, y eso se mostró en la mañana de Navidad. Harry y Nick chillaron y se asombraron por el Firebolt que Sirius había conseguido para Harry, que no podía esperar para el próximo juego. Después de Navidad y el Boxing Day, los tres adultos se sentaron con Harry para hablar sobre su recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres y lo ayudaron a llorar por su pérdida.

Harry se sintió mucho mejor al regresar a la escuela, así que cuando Malfoy y algunos de sus secuaces fingieron ser Dementores durante el juego Gryffindor/Ravenclaw, Harry envió un _Patronus_ corpóreo perfecto. Remus le informó más tarde que el Patronus había sido un ciervo, el mismo animal que la forma animaga de su padre. Harry pensó que eso era asombroso y compartió la noticia con sus amigos. Cerca del final del año se enfrentaron a Hufflepuff en el campo, y Harry no pudo evitar admirar la forma en que el Buscador de Hufflepuff manejaba su escoba. Después de que Harry atrapó la snitch, el niño mayor le dio una palmada en el hombro y felicitó a Harry por un buen juego, y Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojo que llenó sus mejillas.

La abuela de Neville estaba feliz de dejar que el niño se quedara con Harry y los Flamels durante el verano, y los dos niños compartieron una habitación en la villa en Francia. Pasaron muchas tardes deambulando por las calles de la ciudad cercana, y Harry finalmente se animó a preguntarle a Neville cómo se sentía el mundo mágico sobre los homosexuales. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando Neville le informó que era más normal que los magos fueran abiertamente homosexuales que los muggles y que las uniones del mismo sexo habían sido legales para los magos durante siglos. Después de la conversación con Neville, parecía más fácil decirle a sus padres y a su padrino que estaba bastante seguro de que era homosexual. Sirius miró a Neville hasta que el sonrojado negó con vehemencia cualquier homosexualidad, y Remus golpeó al animago en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Más tarde, Nick llevó a Harry a un lado y le dijo que estaba feliz de haber aceptado su sexualidad y que incluso tuviera la confianza suficiente para avisarles.

Para su cumpleaños, el grupo habitual llevó a los niños a Italia y se reunió con Hermione y sus padres. Pasaron la semana visitando varios hitos antiguos, tanto muggles como mágicos. Neville recibió una antigua planta italiana que Harry apenas captó el nombre cuando visitaron un jardín mágico en su cumpleaños. Harry se burló del chico de que nadie lo pensaría homosexual, ya que definitivamente era _plantasexual_ . Neville le lanzó una mirada sucia a Harry que los adultos ignoraron. Nelly presentó un pastel de color arcoíris para su cumpleaños explicando que los arcoíris eran el signo de la homosexualidad de los muggles. Harry la abrazó con fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Había habido un momento en su vida que no había sido aceptado como humano. Nick le había presentado a Harry boletos para la Final del Mundial de Quidditch, por lo que hicieron planes para volver a recoger a Hermione el día antes del partido.

A mediados de agosto, solo unos días antes del partido de Quidditch, Harry se despertó con la cicatriz doliéndole y Neville parado sobre él.

—Harry. Harry, ¿estás bien? —.

Harry se frotó la cabeza y parpadeó—No lo sé. Tuve este sueño realmente extraño. El espíritu de Voldemort estaba buscando algo—Harry tragó saliva—Creo que estaba buscando a alguien más para poseer—.

Neville se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry—Esa es una horrible pesadilla—.

Harry miró a Neville—Nev, no creo que haya sido una pesadilla—.

Harry vio como la cara de Neville palidecía—¿C-crees que deberíamos decirle al Sr. Nick? —

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí, creo que sí—.

Neville asintió y se levantó de la cama para que Harry pudiera levantarse. Ambos muchachos se pusieron túnicas y salieron de la habitación de Harry y pasaron por el pasillo. Nick y Nelly aún estaban despiertos cuando Harry los encontró en la biblioteca, Padfoot descansando frente al fuego. Nick cerró su libro y se enderezó—Harry. Neville ¿Qué pasa? —.

Harry se acercó para sentarse en el sofá junto a Nelly y se acurrucó contra ella. Padfoot se levantó de la alfombra y se tambaleó para colocar su cabeza en el regazo de Harry con un pequeño gemido. Harry miró al fuego mientras hablaba—Creo que me pasa algo. Tal vez algo que Voldemort me hizo la noche que mató a mis padres. No lo sé. Tuve un sueño esta noche. Pero no fue un sueño. Creo que lo estaba viendo, o algo relacionado con él. Era una especie de espíritu y estaba buscando un anfitrión. Desperté y me dolía la cicatriz y no es la primera vez que me duele. Solía dolerme en el primer año cuando me acerqué demasiado al profesor Quirrell. ¿Y si quiere poseerme? —.

Nelly pasó los dedos por el cabello salvaje de Harry y dejó escapar un suspiro. Al mismo tiempo, Padfoot se transformó y Sirius se movió para sentarse en el sofá junto a Harry. Puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Harry—Nick, creo que sería mejor si lo explicaras. Has estado allí desde el principio—.

Harry se giró para mirar a Nick, su mirada se dirigió a los otros adultos en la habitación. Nick cerró su libro y respiró hondo—En tu segundo año, cuando el profesor Snape se ocupaba del incidente con respecto a Ginny Weasley-—Nick sacudió la cabeza—No. Antes de eso. Cuando me escribió para contarme sobre la duplicidad de Dumbledore con respecto a la piedra, empezamos a escribirnos en ocasiones. Cuando descubrieron el diario, se dieron cuenta de que es lo que se llama un Horrocrux—Harry sintió que Sirius se ponía rígido a su lado, así que supo que no era nada bueno—Un Horrocrux es un objeto que alberga una parte del alma de una persona. La única forma de dividir tu alma es cometer un asesinato—.

Harry retrocedió disgustado—Espera. ¿Quieres decir que una parte del alma de Voldemort poseía a Ginny? —.

—Sí—Respondió Nick—Cuando eso se reveló, el profesor Snape me escribió para obtener información sobre la destrucción de los Horrocruxes—.

—¿Te escribió? —Preguntó Harry con horror.

—Como Nicholas Flamel, el alquimista, Harry. No como tú guardián. Todavía no sabe que somos la misma persona. Durante el curso de nuestra cartas, planteó la cuestión de poner un horrocrux en un ser vivo—.

Harry se dio una palmada en la frente—¡No! —Nelly y Sirius envolvieron a Harry en sus brazos—No. No. No. Yo no. Sácalo—.

—Shh—Susurró Nelly—Silencio, amor. Está bien—.

—No, no lo está—Gritó Harry—No lo está—Levantó la vista de donde había caído de rodillas y miró a Nick—Por favor, papá. Sácalo—.

Nick se apartó de la silla y cayó al suelo junto a Harry, abrazándolo—Estamos trabajando en eso, amor. Lo prometo. Estamos trabajando en ello. Estamos tan cerca—Nick apartó a Harry para poder mirarlo a los ojos—Tenías razón en no confiar en Dumbledore. Severus cree que el hombre lo sabía. Cuando se enfrentó a Dumbledore sobre los Horrocruxes, Dumbledore dijo que la única forma de deshacerse de la pieza del alma era destruir la cápsula por completo—.

Harry miró boquiabierto a Nick—¿Dumbledore me iba a matar? —.

—No estamos seguros de si iba a hacerte matar o de alguna manera convencerte de que te mates—Dijo Sirius suavemente.

Harry dio un resoplido acuoso—Lo más probable es que caminara hacia mi muerte mientras miraba a Voldemort—Se giró para mirar a Nick—¿Y ahora qué? —.

—Bueno, Severus pudo obligar a Dumbledore a admitir dónde estaban los otros Horrocruxes—.

—Hizo más de uno—Gritó Harry.

—Si. Creemos que hizo un total de seis, contándote. Pero no estamos tan seguros de que haya querido hacerte. Remus pudo sacarle la historia a Severus, aunque ya sabía la mayor parte de nosotros, y él y Sirius han estado ayudando a localizarlos y destruirlos. He estado investigando cómo ayudarlo y recientemente encontramos una referencia en un viejo diario de uno de los antepasados de Severus. Hay un ritual de Goblins, pero solo se puede realizar en un lugar de intensa importancia mágica en un equinoccio. Estoy esperando la respuesta de un viejo colega con el que trabajé hace muchos años, pero creo que podremos realizar el ritual en el equinoccio de primavera, una época de renacimiento, este año en Stonehenge—Nick le dio un beso relajante a la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry—Necesito que sigas siendo mi valiente Gryffindor, Harry. Prometo que nos libraremos de esto—.

Harry asintió y lentamente se apartó del abrazo de Nick—Lo siento—Murmuró avergonzado.

—No lo hagas—Dijo Nick, acariciando la mano de Harry y poniéndose de pie—¿Por qué tú y Neville no vuelven a la cama? Te traeré un Sueño Sin Sueños. Neville, ¿necesitas uno? —.

—No, gracias, señor Nick. Vamos, Harry—Neville se movió para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo acompañó a su habitación. Padfoot lo siguió y se acurrucó en la cama de Harry. Harry tomó el vial que Nick le trajo y se bebió la poción antes de acurrucarse debajo de sus mantas. Canuto se acurrucó junto a él, y Harry nunca se había sentido más seguro mientras se quedaba dormido.

Hermione llegó al día siguiente y Harry se sentó en silencio en su cama mientras Neville explicaba lo que habían aprendido la noche anterior. Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.

—Oh, Harry. Lo siento mucho. Pero al menos Nick sabe cómo deshacerse de él, y solo tienes que vivir con eso un poco más—.

—Pero todavía tengo que vivir con eso—Escupió Harry.

—Escúchame, Harry James Potter, has estado viviendo con eso desde que tenías quince meses—Ella señaló con un dedo la frente de Harry—No has dejado que esa cicatriz te defina, y tampoco dejarás que lo que hay en ella te defina a ti. Sigues siendo tú y eso no cambia. A nadie le vas a gustar menos, y tú no vas a ser menos tú mismo. Ahora, pare esta autocompasión: tenemos un mundial para el que prepararnos—.

Harry soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Hermione—Eres la mejor. Te amo, Hermione—Harry se apartó y le dirigió una mirada sincera—De una manera totalmente platónica. Sigue siendo gay—.

Hermione y Neville se rieron y los tres amigos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también te amo, Hermione—Dijo Neville mientras se separaban—Pero solo como amigos. Tú no eres mi tipo—.

Hermione se rio—Está bien, Nev. Tú tampoco eres mi tipo—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dijo Harry con una mirada astuta—Solo tienes catorce años. Podrían ser totalmente del otro tipo. Voy a hacer que mi misión sea casarlos a los dos—.

—¡Absolutamente no! —Gritó Hermione cuando Neville golpeó a Harry en la cabeza con una almohada.

—Hey—Dijo Harry presionando una palma en su frente—Cuidado. Tengo un señor supremo malvado allá arriba—.

—Imbécil—Dijo Neville mientras salían de la cama de Harry. Bajaron a la biblioteca, y Harry pudo ver las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de todos. Él les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Estoy bien. Promesa—Miró a Hermione—No cambia quién soy, ¿verdad? Y lo vamos a arreglar. Es como... una de esas cosas de tumor muggle, ¿no? Solo tengo que vivir con eso un poco más hasta la operación—.

Nelly le sonrió brillantemente y cruzó para abrazarlo—Así es, Harry. Eliminaremos este tumor desagradable y todo habrá terminado—.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Voldemort una vez que esto se haya ido? —Preguntó Harry cuando Nelly dio un paso atrás—Quiero decir, si Sirius, Remus y el profesor Snape se han ocupado de los otros Horrocruxes, ¿entonces qué? —.

—La última parte de su alma, la que viste en tu sueño anoche, también tendrá que ser destruida—Le dijo Nick.

—¿Cómo destruyes un alma? —Preguntó Hermione. Harry pudo ver a Nick dudando, pero Hermione habló una vez más—Deberíamos conocer el hechizo en caso de que Voldemort venga después de Harry. Neville y yo siempre estamos con Harry, e incluso si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para desterrarlo por completo, al menos podremos detenerlo hasta que alguien más fuerte llegue allí—.

Nelly dejó escapar una risita—Ella te tiene allí, amor—.

Nick suspiro—Bien. Tomen sus varitas e iremos a la sala de práctica. Pero deben jurar que nunca revelarán esto a otra persona—.

Los tres estudiantes juraron enfáticamente antes de regresar corriendo a la habitación de Harry por sus varitas.

El pequeño grupo tomó un traslador a la mañana siguiente al área designada para la final de la copa y Nick pagó su camino hacia el campamento. Harry y Hermione se rieron de algunas de las ropas “muggles” que usaban algunos de los magos. Nick y Nelly montaron la carpa mientras Padfoot “escoltaba” al trío por el gran campamento. Un grupo de adolescentes se acercó y pidió acariciar al desaliñado perro, su fuerte acento francés los delató. Harry asintió y sonrió.

—Oui, il aime l'attention*—Les dijo Harry y las chicas chillaron de alegría mientras se inclinaban para frotar sus manos sobre el pelaje del perro. Uno de los muchachos le preguntó a Harry si era francés, y Harry respondió que no, pero que pasaba mucho tiempo en Francia. El pequeño grupo mantuvo una conversación, y Harry estaba feliz de saber que sus dos amigos podían hablar una cantidad aceptable de francés. Finalmente, los dos grupos se separaron y Harry y los demás continuaron su camino. Vieron a Seamus vestido de verde e incluso se topó con los gemelos Weasley. Los dos pelirrojos informaron al trío sobre su nueva aventura comercial y la apuesta que habían hecho con un tipo llamado Ludo Bagman. Harry no se dio cuenta de hacia dónde los llevaban los gemelos hasta que Fred gritó.

—Charlie, ven a conocer al mejor buscador de todos—.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a un Weasley acercándose, al menos Harry asumió que era un Weasley debido al cabello rojo brillante que combinaba con el resto de la familia. Era más bajo que el Sr. Weasley y los gemelos con una complexión robusta. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y Harry podía ver su rostro cubierto de pecas mientras el hombre se acercaba. Harry estaba seguro de que lo que sea que hiciera el hombre requería una enorme cantidad de fuerza porque los brazos del hombre estaban abultados.

—Estás babeando—Susurró Hermione, y Harry le sacó la lengua.

—Hola, Feorge. Gred ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el hombre con voz profunda cuando se acercó.

—Charlie, este es Harry Potter, el sorprendente buscador de Gryffindor. Harry, este es nuestro hermano Charlie. Era el buscador antes de ti—.

Charlie extendió su mano y sonrió brillantemente—Hola Harry. Encantado de conocerte. Los gemelos escribieron mucho sobre ti.

Harry tomó la mano ofrecida y sintió los duros callos rozar su palma—También es maravilloso conocerte. Desafortunadamente, los gemelos nunca te mencionaron. ¿Qué haces? —.

—Trabajo en una reserva de dragones—Dijo Charlie, su sonrisa nunca flaqueaba.

—Qué fascinante—Dijo Harry, dando un paso hacia el tipo guapo—Eso debe ser increíblemente peligroso. Debes haber sido un Gryffindor para ser tan valiente—.

—Er, sí—Respondió Charlie, sus ojos pasaron de Harry a los gemelos.

—¿Alguna vez te acaloras trabajando tan cerca de los dragones? Solo quítate la túnica y...—.

—Está bien—Interrumpió Hermione y tiró de Harry hacia atrás. Le tendió la mano a Charlie—Soy Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry, y aparentemente la única que puede mantenerlo en línea—Miró al perro que estaba sentado en sus ancas mirando toda la escena y luego a Neville que intentaba contener su risa con su mano.

—Hola Hermione. ¿Y quién es este? —Neville dio un paso adelante para presentarse y Harry se inclinó más cerca de Fred.

—Hola, Fred—Susurró Harry—¿Tu hermano es gay? —.

Fred parpadeó sorprendido, su boca abierta—Um, er, ese no—.

Harry arrugó la nariz con desaprobación y luego se echó hacia atrás—No me digas que es Ronald—.

—Er, no, no lo creo—.

—Entonces, ¿cuál? —Preguntó Harry, moviendo las cejas. Harry sintió una presión sobre su hombro y se giró para ver a George apoyado en su hombro, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

—Hola—Dijo en un tono femenino demasiado exagerado.

Harry rio y alejó al gemelo—Ew. No—.

—Pero, Harry—Se quejó George—Pensé que te gustaban los pelirrojos—.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se quedaron para hablar con los hermanos durante unos minutos hasta que se acercó otro pelirrojo. Harry miró al apuesto recién llegado, sus ojos atraídos por el colgante de colmillo.

—No es gay—Cantó Fred al oído de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo oyeran. Harry sintió que le ardía la cara cuando sus amigos se rieron y les disparó dos dedos. Canuto dio un fuerte ladrido de reprimenda. El recién llegado se llamaba Bill, y él había venido a recoger a sus hermanos, así que el trío les dijo adiós y regresó a su tienda.

Nick y Nelly estaban esperando para llegar a sus asientos y Padfoot cambió de lugar mientras se dirigían a las gradas. Harry pudo escuchar a su padrino transmitiendo los incidentes con los Weasley a sus padres y una vez más su rostro se puso rojo. Se instalaron en el palco privado que Nick había obtenido y Nick y Sirius inmediatamente comenzaron a comprar recuerdos de todos los vendedores que pasaron. Nick les compró Omniculares que usaron inmediatamente para ver a las personas en los otros palcos.

—Ugh—Gritó Neville mientras miraba al otro lado del estadio—Al menos no tenemos que compartir un palco con los Malfoy—.

—¿Quién lo hace? —Preguntó Harry, moviendo sus lentes para escanear las otras cajas.

—Los Weasley—Respondió Neville.

—Ugh—Dijo Harry—Siento pena por los gemelos, pero no tanto por Ronald. Ah, ahí están—Dijo Harry, finalmente espiando el palco donde la familia de los rubios estaba sentada cerca de la familia de los pelirrojos—Oye, Ginny está ahí. Ella parece aburrida. Merlín, ¿te imaginas ser la única chica con todos esos hermanos? —.

—Primero que nada—Dijo Neville—Eres el único que quiere imaginar ser una niña. En segundo lugar, hay al menos dos de esos hermanos con los que no te importaría estar—.

—Cállate—Gritó Harry, empujando a Neville—Hermione, pensaste que eran guapos, ¿no? —.

—¿Hmm? En realidad no—Dijo, sonando distraída.

—¿Qué... estás _leyendo_ ? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a su amiga para ver que tenía un gran libro abierto en su regazo.

—Mione—Neville se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —Dijo, mirando sus rostros sorprendidos y rodando los ojos—No soy la que está obsesionada con el quidditch. Solo estoy aquí para apoyar a Inglaterra—.

—Inglaterra ni siquiera está jugando—Gritó Sirius—Es Irlanda versus Bulgaria—.

—Hermione—Advirtió Harry—¿Cómo vas a mantener la atención de Neville si ni siquiera puedes seguir el ritmo del quidditch? Nunca lo llevarás al altar a este ritmo—.

—No _quiero_ llevarlo al altar—Resopló Hermione.

—Imbécil—Neville murmuró a Harry.

El juego terminó más rápido de lo que quería, pero Harry tuvo que admitir que había sido divertido. Las Veelas, obviamente, no lo habían intrigado, pero se había reído un poco al ver a Ronald Weasley casi saltar del estadio. Harry y los demás celebraron con Seamus hasta altas horas de la noche cuando Padfoot finalmente los arrastró de regreso a la tienda.

Hermione regresó con ellos a Fire Island al día siguiente. No sabían cuánto tiempo duraría el partido, así que ella había traído su baúl de la escuela solo para estar segura. Pasaron el día recuperándose antes de ir al Callejón Diagon a la tarde siguiente para obtener sus útiles escolares. Nelly fue a tomar el té con un amigo en la tienda de té y los envió con Padfoot, diciéndoles que no se metieran en problemas y se aseguraran de que ordenaran túnicas para el Evento Especial que iba a ocurrir ese año. Terminaron sus compras rápidamente antes de pasar por Fortescue's para tomar un helado.

Se habló más en el tren del gran evento que tenía lugar en Hogwarts ese año, pero ni siquiera las burlas de Malfoy pudieron hacer que Harry se interesara. Al menos hasta que se anunció que este “Evento Especial” significaba que no habría quidditch ese año. Harry se unió a los abucheos y gemidos que rodeaban la escuela. El “Evento Especial” se anunció como el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Harry estaba intrigado al saber que otras escuelas se unirían a ellos por el resto del año escolar. Hermione se burló de que Harry estaba cansado de lo que Inglaterra tenía para ofrecer, ya que no podía tener un pelirrojo y solo quería ver qué más había allí afuera. Harry simplemente le sonrió y Neville se echó a reír.

Su nuevo profesor de Defensa ese año era un ex-Auror con un ojo que seguía girando locamente. Harry no estaba demasiado impresionado con el hombre cuando comenzó sus lecciones mostrando los Imperdonables en arañas y haciendo un punto de llamar a Harry por su propio vínculo con las maldiciones. Harry puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la rodilla de Neville, y los dos amigos se sentaron en silencio durante el resto de la clase. Harry pensó que ese pequeño incidente fue suficiente para ayudar con la lección sobre cómo resistir la Maldición _Imperius_ , o tal vez era la Oclumancia que se suponía que no debía conocer.

Las otras escuelas llegaron el día antes de Halloween, y Harry reconoció los grandes caballos que prevalecían en Francia. Pensó que el profesor Hagrid disfrutaría cuidando a esas bestias. Vio a varias personas enloqueciendo cuando reconocieron a Viktor Krum entre los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando vieron a Weasley prácticamente babeando sobre Krum mientras se sentaban a la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons ya se habían acomodado en la mesa de Ravenclaw y que los estudiantes de Durmstrang se dirigían hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El trío habló sobre lo que habían aprendido sobre torneos pasados de su investigación durante la cena y solo se detuvo cuando una de las chicas francesas pidió la bullabesa. Harry le pasó el plato y le preguntó si necesitaba algo más. Mantuvieron una breve conversación en francés donde él se ofreció a ayudarla a ella o a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase si lo necesitaban. Tenía un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos hasta que Harry se inclinó y susurró que le gustaría ser especialmente útil para el chico de ojos azules con rizos marrones. Ella soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar su plato y marcharse. Harry no pudo evitar notar la mirada asesina que Weasley le estaba enviando. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y miró por encima del hombro mientras volvía a sentarse. La rubia le susurraba al chico, y Harry se sonrojó cuando el otro chico lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y se rió entre dientes antes de decirle que se concentrara en su comida.

Para la tarde siguiente, la escuela estaba llena con el próximo anuncio de los participantes. Harry sabía que los gemelos habían estado entre los que habían intentado ingresar sus nombres ese mismo día, y los dos pelirrojos todavía se reían de eso en la cena. Harry aplaudió a cada uno de los participantes y extra fuerte para el campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, a quien Harry recordaba del año anterior durante el quidditch. Gritó de angustia cuando Dumbledore gritó su nombre y negó con vehemencia poner su nombre en la copa. Cuando Harry se unió a los demás en la pequeña habitación, Dumbledore sugirió llamar a los guardianes de Harry para sacarlo del contrato, y Harry entrecerró los ojos al director con sospecha. ¿Dumbledore había puesto el nombre de Harry en la copa de alguna manera solo para descubrir quiénes eran sus guardianes? Harry no lo dejaría pasar. Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Crouch rechazó esa idea diciendo que el contrato mágico era vinculante y que Harry tendría que competir.

Cuando Harry llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, sus compañeros de Casa estaban en modo de celebración. Harry hizo todo lo posible para alejarse de todos rápidamente y finalmente se escapó con Neville y Hermione hasta el dormitorio de los niños. Harry arrojó la pancarta de Gryffindor que alguien había arrojado sobre su hombro como una capa a la cama.

—¡Maldito sea todo! —Gritó Harry.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

—Sí, amigo—Estuvo de acuerdo Neville—¿Cómo llegó tu nombre a la copa? —.

—No sé—Espetó Harry—Pero creo que Dumbledore está involucrado de alguna manera. Lo primero que sugirió fue llamar a mis guardianes para disputar el contrato—.

—Qué imbécil—Gritó Hermione—Poniendo tu vida en peligro, todo porque tiene curiosidad—.

—Sí—Dijo Harry, dejándose caer en su cama—No creo que le guste no tener control sobre mí—.

—Ese hombre realmente está empezando a molestarme—Dijo Hermione.

—¿Vas a decirles a Nick y Nelly que se mantengan alejados del torneo—preguntó Neville, su voz claramente diciendo que los Flamels no estarían de acuerdo con eso. Harry sabía que tenía razón.

—Cierto—Se burló—No, pero sugeriré que usen Multijugos—.

—Buena idea—Dijo Hermione asintiendo—Será mejor que les escribas antes de que lo descubran de otra forma. Sin duda, _El Profeta_ está esperando descubrir quiénes son los campeones. Probablemente ya tengan un espía en algún lugar de la escuela.

—Cierto—Estuvo de acuerdo Neville.

—Sí. Les escribiré muy rápido e intentaré dormir un poco. Estoy seguro de que todo el castillo me acusará de hacer trampa mañana. Nadie va a creer que yo mismo no puse mi nombre en la copa—.

Hermione cruzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry en un fuerte abrazo—Te creemos, Harry. Y somos los únicos que importan—.

Harry asintió de acuerdo y fue a sacar papel y pluma para escribir a casa.

Harry no se había equivocado. Mucha gente lo fulminó con la mirada y lo acusó de ser un buscador de gloria. Las burlas solo empeoraron cuando una periodista con el nombre de Rita Skeeter intentó hacer todo el torneo sobre Harry, y Malfoy salió con pequeñas insignias que proclamaban “Potter apesta”. Harry le preguntó si utilizó todo su poder mental para crear el eslogan Harry y sus amigos procedieron a ignorar al imbécil rubio y sus compinches.

La primera tarea fueron los dragones. O al menos asumieron que eran dragones cuando Hermione dijo que había visto a Charlie Weasley con otros tipos de aspecto rudo hablando con el profesor Hagrid. Harry estaba más interesado en el moreno francés con el que se encontraba en Hogsmeade. Harry y sus amigos se encontraron con Fleur, Pierre y algunos de los otros estudiantes de Beauxbatons en la puerta y les dieron un rápido recorrido por Hogsmeade. Finalmente, Harry y Pierre se alejaron del grupo y se encontraron detrás de una tienda. A Harry le encantaba cómo se sentían los rizos de Pierre en sus dedos, y Pierre tenía una forma perversa con su lengua. Harry no sintió vergüenza al regresar a la sala común más tarde, aunque se sonrojó ante las burlas de Hermione y Neville.

—Definitivamente son dragones, Harry—Le siseó Hermione a Harry en la biblioteca la tarde siguiente.

—Lo sé—Le dijo Harry—Pierre escuchó a Madame Maxime decirle a Fleur, y él me lo contó. Dijo que Viktor también lo sabía, así que le dije a Cedric después del desayuno de esta mañana—.

—Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Exigió—Necesitas un plan—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Soy un excelente volador, todos lo dicen. Solo invocaré mi escoba—.

Hermione resopló ante el plan simple, pero estaba aplaudiendo salvajemente unos días después cuando Harry terminó con la puntuación más alta. Fue recibido por Sirius y una pareja a la que no reconoció pero que no necesitaba presentación. Harry y sus amigos regresaron a la sala común donde los otros Gryffindor ya estaban celebrando. Lo instaron a que abriera su huevo de oro, y luego le rogaron que lo cerrara con el horrible sonido. Harry no tuvo problemas para reconocer el sirenio por lo que era y dejó el huevo a un lado por ahora. Tenía hasta febrero, después de todo.

La siguiente sorpresa llegó cuando McGonagall anunció que habría un baile el día de Navidad, con la asistencia obligatoria de los campeones. Harry le dio un codazo a Neville.

—Rápido. Pregúntale a Hermione antes de que alguien más lo haga—Le susurró al rubio. Neville le disparó dos dedos y Harry se rió.

—Señor Potter, ¿tienes algo que agregar? —McGonagall espetó.

—Er, sí, en realidad—Dijo Harry, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor—Yo, er, me preguntaba si tenía que invitar a una chica—.

Los labios de McGonagall se adelgazaron en clara irritación—¿No acabo de decir que todos los campeones debían asistir con una cita? —.

—Bueno sí. Pero no especificó una cita del sexo opuesto, así que me preguntaba si tenía que invitar a una chica o si podía ir con un chico—.

McGonagall lo miró boquiabierta por un momento mientras el resto de la clase zumbaba. Harry sabía que la noticia de su sexualidad estaría en todo el castillo a la hora de la cena. Si no antes—Supongo que, si esa es su preferencia, será aceptable—Dijo finalmente antes de dirigir su atención al resto de la clase.

—Genial—Susurró Harry—Ahora si supiera bailar—.

—Puedo enseñarte—Dijo Neville mientras sacaban sus libros—La abuela me hizo tomar clases de baile cuando era más joven—.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo—Genial. Gracias, Nev—.

Durante el almuerzo, Harry rastreó a Pierre y le preguntó si quería ir con él. Pierre lamentablemente le dijo que ya había accedido a ir con su prima torpemente tímido. Harry había visto a la chica varias veces y no podía culpar a Pierre por ser tan dulce primo. Se lo dijo al otro chico antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y hacerle prometerle que guardaría un baile para Harry.

—Voy a preguntarle a Ginny Weasley—Les dijo Neville camino a cenar esa noche.

Harry miró boquiabierto a su amigo—Neville, ¿cómo pudiste? Mira a la pobre Hermione aquí. Está desconsolada—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista de su libro.

—Neville te estaba rogando que fueras al Baile de Navidad con él—.

—No puedo—Dijo Hermione, volviendo su atención a su libro mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Neville ya estaba golpeando a Harry en la cabeza, pero se detuvo ante las siguientes palabras de Hermione—Viktor ya me preguntó y acepté—.

—¿Qué? —Ambos niños gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella los miró—Sabes que hemos estado estudiando juntos—.

—Um, no—Señaló Harry— _Has_ estado estudiando. Viktor solo te mira—Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron—Oh no—Gritó Harry—Traición. Vas a romper el corazón de Neville. Mira, él está sufriendo por ti—.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la mesa—Ginny. Ginny, ¿tienes un momento? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con dramático efecto—Me temo que ustedes dos morirán de sus sentimientos no correspondidos el uno por el otro. ¡Ow! —Harry se frotó la nuca y frunció el ceño a Hermione—¿Por qué fue eso? —.

—Eres un idiota, Harry Potter—.

—¡Potter! —Harry se echó hacia atrás cuando George se dejó caer a su lado—Escuché que llevas a un mago al baile. También escuché que tu novio te rechazó—.

—No me rechazó—Negó Harry—Ya le había prometido a su primo que podrían ir juntos—George rechazó la explicación.

—Lo que sea. Eres mi cita ahora. Intenta no parecer más bonito que yo—George se levantó y le dio un juguetón beso en la frente a Harry antes de caminar.

—Sabes—Gritó Harry detrás de él—A un tío también le gusta que le pregunten. Imbécil—Murmuró Harry mientras volvía a su cena.

Harry estaba agradecido por las lecciones de baile que Neville le dio, especialmente cuando pudo llevar a Pierre a un baile lento. Fue divertido bailar con George, y, en un momento, los gemelos cambiaron, así que Harry estaba bailando con Fred mientras George bailaba con Angelina. Atrapó a Hermione y Viktor bailando, así como a Ginny y Neville. Harry compartió un baile con Hermione, pero aún recordaba las palabras de Ginny de ese día en la plataforma, tan abstenidas de eso. Harry perdió la noción de cuántas personas bailaba antes de arrastrarse a su dormitorio y colapsar en la cama, completamente exhausto.

Unos días después, Harry cambió la llave para resolver el huevo por la contraseña del baño del prefecto, y él y Cedric fueron a escuchar su próxima pista. Harry no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al niño mayor cuando se metieron en el agua tibia, era una lástima que Cedric se hubiera dejado los pantalones puestos. Más tarde, Harry repitió las palabras de la canción a Hermione y Neville y los tres amigos acordaron que Branquialgas sería lo mejor. Harry se sentó y le escribió una nota rápida a Nelly. Al ver a la pequeña niña rubia flotando junto a Hermione y Neville, se rasgó el corazón de Harry. Esperó a que Cedric rescatara a Cho Chang, la Buscadora de Ravenclaw y a Viktor para que consiguiera a Hermione. Después de que pasaron varios minutos sin signos de Fleur, Harry peleó con la gente del agua y se llevó a Neville y a la niña. Su aparente acto de valentía una vez más lo puso a la cabeza de la tarea final que tendría lugar en junio.

Mientras tanto, Harry se preparó para el próximo ritual. No estaba seguro de cómo Sirius lo había logrado, pero Harry se encontró a sí mismo alejándose de la escuela en la tarde del día veinte. Harry no pudo evitar las mariposas en su estómago cuando se encontraron con Nick y Nelly a las afueras de Stonehenge. Un Goblin de aspecto severo se encontró con ellos justo afuera del círculo y guió a Harry hacia adentro, diciéndoles a los demás que el círculo había sido limpiado para que no pudieran entrar. El Goblin hizo que Harry se acostara sobre una sábana de seda blanca brillante y cerrara los ojos.

Harry se despertó con el sonido del suave arrullo de Nelly y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba en su habitación en Fire Island. Nelly le llevó una taza a los labios y Harry bebió el agua fría. Bajó la cabeza hacia la almohada y Nelly le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —.

—Cansado—Gruñó Harry.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—Le dijo—Se fue. Vimos que el espíritu te abandonaba y Nick lanzó el hechizo para desterrarlo—.

Harry sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos—Gracias—.

Nelly le sonrió—Cualquier cosa por nuestro pequeño mago—Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Harry—Duerme un poco. Sirius te llevará de vuelta a la escuela mañana—.

Harry le sonrió débilmente cuando ella se levantó y salió de la habitación. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Cuando Harry regresó a la escuela, él y sus amigos tuvieron una pequeña celebración, y admitió que realmente no se sentía tan diferente, aunque estaba agradecido de descubrir que había mantenido la habilidad de hablar Pársel y no tendría que volver a aprender eso. Regresaron a sus clases y estudiaron para los exámenes de fin de año, aunque Harry estaba exento debido a su condición de Campeón. Harry pasó los siguientes fines de semana leyendo varios libros sobre diferentes tipos de magia y practicando hechizos de defensa, así como diferentes encantos.

El día de la tarea final, Sirius y Remus llegaron temprano para apoyarlo y pasar el día con él. Caminaron por el suelo, y Harry escuchó con avidez mientras Sirius y Remus compartían historias de sus días escolares con los padres de Harry. Le mostraron a Harry el secreto del Sauce Boxeador, cómo presionar el pequeño nudo y seguir el túnel hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Regresaron a Hogwarts a tiempo para el almuerzo, y Harry fue presentado a los padres de Fleur. Sirius le dio a Harry un pequeño amuleto de buena suerte que Nelly le había enviado; deslizó la cadena de plata sobre su cuello, admirando el dije de lirio esmeralda que colgaba del collar.

Después del almuerzo, Harry llevó a Sirius y Remus al dormitorio de Gryffindor, pero Sirius lo arrastró en otra dirección y le dijo a Harry que mirara la pared en blanco frente a ellos. Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando apareció una puerta y se encontró en una habitación que era casi una réplica exacta de su habitación en Fire Island. Sirius lo hizo probar la habitación secreta, y Harry jadeó de alegría cuando apareció un pequeño lago y un bosque. Pasaron la tarde junto al lago creado tratando de ayudar a Harry a relajarse y no pensar en los eventos de esa noche. Harry le aseguró que no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso, ya que solo podía hacer lo mejor.

Después de la cena, los concursantes fueron conducidos a donde una vez estuvo el campo de Quidditch. Harry, estando a la cabeza, se le permitió entrar al laberinto primero. Se encontró con uno de los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva de Hagrid y un Boggart que inmediatamente se convirtió en un Dementor. Harry lanzó su Patronus seguido de un Riddikulus y siguió adelante. Le pareció oír a Fleur gritar en un momento mientras se movía por el laberinto y rápidamente respondía al enigma de la Esfinge. Harry actuó rápidamente cuando vio la Acromántula, emitiendo un destello de luz brillante que cegó momentáneamente los ojos de la araña gigante. Harry lanzó un hechizo de desilusión sobre sí mismo y cuidadosamente pasó a la araña. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la criatura fue persiguiendo algo de ruido por el laberinto. Finalmente Harry entró en un claro con una copa reluciente sobre un zócalo. Harry se detuvo momentáneamente en estado de shock, apenas creyendo que todavía estuviera allí. Que nadie lo había vencido. Un ruido detrás de Harry lo impulsó a la acción y se apresuró a agarrar el trofeo. En el momento en que sus dedos envolvieron el mango, sintió un tirón familiar.

Harry aterrizó en tierra dura, sus ojos se tomaron el tiempo para adaptarse a las luces brillantes después de la oscuridad del laberinto. Hubo un rugido en sus oídos, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era la multitud aplaudiendo. Harry fue levantado y abrazado, la risa de Sirius resonaba en su oído mientras se balanceaba. Fue más embriagador que la primera victoria contra Slytherin cuando cientos de varitas dispararon fuegos artificiales al cielo nocturno.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo, mi pequeño mago—Harry escuchó una voz femenina a su lado y se giró para ver a una extraña. Él le sonrió brillantemente mientras la abrazaba.

—¡Mamá! Mamá, gané. ¿Me viste? ¿Dónde está papá? —Harry miró a su alrededor y sonrió al otro extraño que estaba junto a Remus—Papá. ¿Has visto? —.

El extraño asintió y le sonrió con orgullo—Lo hice, Harry. Estuviste genial—.

—Harry—Harry miró al mago que se acercaba, pero ni siquiera la vista de Dumbledore pudo amortiguar su alegría. Dumbledore le sonrió benignamente a la pareja—Deben ser los guardianes de Harry—.

“Nick” le dio al director una mirada severa—Supongo que eres quien puso el nombre de mi hijo en la copa para tener la oportunidad de conocer a sus escurridizos guardianes—Harry notó a Cornelius Fudge parado detrás de Dumbledore. La sonrisa de Dumbledore vaciló ligeramente.

—Estoy seguro de que no sé de qué está hablando, señor—.

—Bueno, me parece que fuiste el único con los medios para hacerlo. Usted fue quien colocó la línea de edad alrededor de la copa, ¿no es así? La próxima vez que su curiosidad se apodere de usted, Director, le sugiero que elija un curso de acción que no implique la posibilidad de que asesinen a mi hijo. Dudo seriamente de permitirle regresar a Hogwarts el próximo año—.

Harry le sonrió a su padre mientras Neville lo arrastraba. La familia de Harry lo siguió, Fudge giró rápidamente sobre sus talones.

—... seguro que lo investigaré, señor—Escuchó decir a Fudge. Harry fue llevado a un podio—... Potter, un valioso miembro de la sociedad británica ...—Las cámaras parpadeaban repetidamente y por una vez a Harry no le importó. Krum se acercó a él, luciendo bastante demacrado, con palos en el pelo y la túnica rota. Krum sacudió la cabeza y le dijo que había tenido el honor de competir con él. Fleur no se veía mucho mejor con una mancha de tierra en la mejilla y el hombro sangrando. Ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla. La profesora Sprout ayudó a Cedric que cojeaba, y los dos Hufflepuff le estrecharon la mano. Cedric explicó que no había durado veinte minutos en el laberinto, por lo que estaba contento de que al menos Hogwarts todavía hubiera ganado la copa.

Finalmente, todos fueron conducidos de regreso al castillo donde el salón había sido decorado con pancartas de Gryffindor e incluso los fantasmas estaban vitoreando. Se sirvieron pasteles y helados a todos mientras Harry y los otros Campeones estaban sentados en la mesa principal con la silla de Harry reemplazando a la del director. Los Campeones intercambiaron historias de lo que enfrentaron en el laberinto, y los demás se sorprendieron cuando Harry mencionó la Acromántula. Fudge recibió el honor de entregarle a Harry sus ganancias y se tomaron más fotos antes de que todos finalmente fueran enviados a la cama. Harry entregó la bolsa de galeones a Sirius para colocarla en la bóveda de Nick en Fire Island hasta que pudiera llegar a Gringotts. Una vez más, Harry se estrelló contra su cama.

La última semana de clases la pasó despidiéndose e intercambiando direcciones. Pierre le dio a Harry un memorable adiós que certificó al 100% su preferencia por la forma masculina y ninguno hizo promesas para el futuro. Harry se burló de Neville cuando vio a Hermione y Viktor intercambiando información, y Neville le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Sirius llevó a Harry y Neville a Canadá casi tan pronto como los chicos bajaron del tren. Pasaron la mayor parte del mes caminando por hermosos senderos y nadando en lagos cristalinos. Los muchachos pasaron muchas tardes sin camisa, y Harry notó que ambos parecían tener un poco de color. También notó que Neville estaba perdiendo peso con toda la actividad. Cerca de finales de julio, Harry finalmente recibió la carta que esperaba y anunció que se esperaba que regresaran a Londres para el cumpleaños de Neville.

Llegaron a Fire Island el día veintinueve y se tomaron el día para descansar antes de dirigirse a Londres temprano a la mañana siguiente. Hermione los recibió en el Caldero Chorreante, y el pequeño grupo se dirigió a la Mansión Longbottom. Hermione le preguntó a Harry si sabía lo que estaba pasando, y él solo le sonrió enigmáticamente. Un elfo doméstico los condujo al salón donde Nick, Nelly y Lady Longbottom los estaban esperando. Los saludó a todos y Harry notó que parecía abrazar a Neville un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Se instalaron alrededor del salón mientras un eficiente elfo doméstico pasaba el té. Finalmente, Nick se aclaró la garganta.

—Espero que hayan tenido un buen verano hasta ahora—.

Neville asintió cortésmente—Sí señor. Gracias por permitirme unirme a Harry y su padrino. Canadá es un país tan hermoso—.

—Lo es—Estuvo de acuerdo Nick—Lamento que hayas tenido que acortar un poco tu viaje, pero pensé que hoy sería un excelente día para una sorpresa. Ya ves, Neville, Harry vino a mí hace unos años con una solicitud, y he estado trabajando diligentemente en ello durante los últimos años. Hace unos meses, mi compañero y yo tuvimos un gran avance y pudimos ver los frutos de nuestro trabajo la semana pasada. Podrías decir que este es tu regalo de cumpleaños de todos nosotros, pero en realidad, fue cosa de Harry—Nick le sonrió a Harry—Sin Harry, nunca hubiera pensado seguir esta línea particular de investigación. Neville—Continuó Nick con un movimiento de su mano, y Harry y los demás se volvieron para ver a dos personas de pie cerca de la puerta del salón.

El hombre era más alto que la mujer, con el pelo castaño y profundo con mechones grises y una mirada cetrina en su rostro. La mujer tenía el pelo corto y rizado que era casi completamente gris y se parecía casi exactamente a Neville. Era obvio que estaban desnutridos y no estaban completamente sanos, pero tampoco parecía que les importara en ese momento, ya que sus ojos estaban pegados a Neville. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa suave y dio un paso adelante.

—Hola, Neville—Su voz era suave, como si tuviera miedo o no pudiera hablar demasiado alto. Pero fue suficiente para poner a Neville en pie. Miró boquiabierto a los dos recién llegados y se volvió hacia su abuela como para preguntar si era real. Ella asintió, sus suaves ojos azules llorosos con lágrimas no derramadas.

Neville se volvió hacia la pareja y cruzó corriendo la habitación—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Gritó al abrazarlos. Harry apartó sus ojos llorosos de la escena para ver a Hermione llorando con un pañuelo y Nelly secándose los ojos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió para mirar a la formidable abuela de Neville.

—Gracias, Harry—.

Harry se encogió de hombros a medias—No hice mucho. Solo le pedí un favor a mi papá. Él fue quien hizo todo el trabajo—.

—Bueno, no todos—Dijo Nick—Sabes que traje al profesor Snape hace poco más de un año. La correspondencia con él sobre... otros asuntos, me mostró lo inteligente que es. De hecho, espero que no te importe, Harry, pero lo he robado bastante lejos de Hogwarts—.

Harry miró boquiabierto a su padre—¿Qué? —.

—Si. Severus y yo vamos a investigar juntos. El ingreso de esta poción nada más, lo mantendrá cómodo durante años, y realmente es bastante inteligente. Espero con ansias ver hasta dónde puede llegar—.

Harry levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Sabía que su padre tenía la costumbre de enfrentarse ocasionalmente a socios de investigación; si admiraba a Snape, que así sea. Harry estaba seguro de que habría muchos estudiantes felices de ver al hombre irse, pero no estaba seguro de ser uno de ellos. Había habido muy poca interacción entre ellos fuera de la clase, pero Harry había admirado la inteligencia del hombre. Tal vez vería a Snape alrededor de Fire Island durante el verano en algún momento. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso en este momento. Hoy era un día de celebración.

Las noticias se difundieron rápidamente sobre el avance en la medicina mágica por parte de Nicholas Flamel y Severus Snape, la prueba viviente del milagro de los Longbottoms. Harry se alegró de ver el periódico lleno de fotos de Neville y sus padres y comenzó a recortarlas para armar un álbum de recortes para su amigo. Pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Hermione, esta vez no regañando a Neville con sus padres. Los tres se encontraron una semana antes del término comenzaron a hacer sus compras; Harry estaba feliz de pasar el tiempo con los Longbottoms y conocerlos. Ya se veían mucho mejor, y el padre de Neville estaba hablando de reunirse con los Aurores mientras su madre parecía contenta con cuidar a su familia. Justo antes del comienzo del nuevo período, _El Profeta_ anunció que Snape no volvería a enseñar en Hogwarts, ya que había tomado una posición lucrativa como socio de Flamel, y los dos esperaban dar pasos agigantados en la investigación innovadora. Harry se preguntó quién sería el nuevo profesor de pociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del autor:** * Sí, le gusta la atención.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Resultó ser el viejo profesor de pociones. El hombre, Horace Slughorn, aparentemente había sido profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin cuando los padres de Harry habían estado en la escuela. El hombre parecía casi obsesionado con Harry, ya que constantemente lo invitaba a almuerzos y cenas. Harry trató de evitar tantos como pudo, principalmente usando sus deberes como buscador del equipo y prefecto como excusas. Tanto él como Hermione se sorprendieron gratamente al ver las insignias de prefecto en sus cartas, aunque Neville solo dijo que eran idiotas si no lo esperaban. También ayudó que los prefectos no pudieran quitarle puntos a la Casa, por lo que Malfoy no tenía nada que sostener sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Aparentemente, también había habido algo en la promesa de Fudge de ver sobre el Incidente del cáliz, ya que el nuevo maestro de Defensa era un lacayo del ministerio que probablemente ni siquiera podía lanzar un hechizo de Escudo adecuado. Por supuesto que no lo sabrían, ya que sus clases serían teóricas solo ese año, sin lecciones prácticas. Hermione pensó que eso era muy injusto ya que era su año de TIMOS y le sugirió a Harry que comenzaran un grupo de estudio. Harry recordó la habitación que Sirius le había mostrado el año anterior y le dijo a varios de sus compañeros de casa dónde reunirse después de la cena si querían unirse al grupo de estudio. Solo para cubrir sus bases, como decía el dicho muggle, Harry obtuvo permiso de un profesor para formar un grupo de estudio. Excepto que Harry no era un idiota, por lo que había acudido al único profesor que sabía que no le negaría nada. Slughorn inmediatamente dijo que sí sin siquiera preguntarle a Harry quién estaría en el club, qué estudiarían o incluso _dónde_ estudiarían.

Ginny introdujo a una Ravenclaw en su año llamado Luna, y a Harry le gustó al instante. Pensó que Nelly apreciaría su singularidad. Pensó que podría haberse ganado el respeto de la niña cuando, durante una conversación con algunos Hufflepuffs, Luna mencionó a Nargles y los otros estudiantes comenzaron a burlarse de ella diciendo que las criaturas no existían. Harry se detuvo en seco y se enfrentó al pequeño grupo para informarles que los Nargles sí existían. De hecho, su madre tenía un nido entero de ellos en su invernadero, ya que eran buenos para mantener alejados a los Humdingers. El grupo de estudio se reunió una vez por semana, y Harry ayudó a algunos de ellos en sus hechizos más avanzados con los que ya estaba familiarizado.

El año escolar fue relativamente tranquilo para Harry. Umbridge, la profesora de Defensa, no parecía preocuparse demasiado por Harry, pero parecía más inclinada a vigilar a Dumbledore. Ella le preguntó a Harry sobre el grupo de estudio, pero una vez que Slughorn dijo que había dado su permiso, dejó caer el tema. De alguna manera, Ron Weasley había logrado entrar al equipo como Guardián y, por milagro aún más, vencieron a Slytherin en el primer juego. Los gemelos seguían trabajando en sus productos de broma, incluso vendían algunos a los estudiantes por astucia. Harry se burló de ellos, podría tener que quitarles el alijo como prefecto, y George preguntó con un guiño si podía “recuperarlos”. Harry dejó solo el montón de dulces.

Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando se presentó al grupo de estudio una noche, para encontrar un grupo de Slytherins esperándolos. Su portavoz parecía ser Blaise Zabini, quien explicó que había oído hablar del grupo de estudio y les preguntó si podían unirse.

—No somos todos imbéciles como Malfoy, ¿sabes? —Harry sonrió brillantemente y dio la bienvenida a los Slytherins a la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry y Blaise se reunieran en la sala secreta para algo más que el grupo de estudio. Tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que le gustaba el peso tranquilizador de un hombre bien formado que lo presionaba. Aunque Harry no creía que estuviera listo para tener sexo pleno y penetrante, estaba ansioso por explorar otras áreas de satisfacción mutua y Blaise estaba feliz de cumplir.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, estaban tomando sus TIMOS y haciendo planes para el verano. Neville pasaría la mayor parte del verano con su familia, por lo que Harry acordó ir a esquiar con Hermione y sus padres durante dos semanas, antes de que los adolescentes se asentaran en Fire Island por el resto del verano. Los padres de Hermione iban a ser oradores invitados en alguna conferencia de dentistas en Estados Unidos, por lo que ella había elegido quedarse con Harry durante el mes de julio. Pasaron el mes trabajando en su tarea, ayudando a Nelly a cosechar plantas del invernadero, recolectando ingredientes de pociones de varias criaturas y trabajando en la magia de pársel de Harry. No vieron mucho a Nick cuando Snape y él estaban haciendo el circuito de convenciones de pociones en Europa, aunque sí felicitó a Harry por tener Extraordinarios y Excede Las Expectativas en sus TIMOS.

Neville y sus padres se unieron a Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Nick y Nelly en Fire Island para el cumpleaños de los niños. Mostraron a los Longbottoms la entrada privada y señalaron la cueva donde vivían los basiliscos. Harry se sorprendió cuando los gemelos Weasley aparecieron la mañana de su cumpleaños, y Sirius le informó a Harry que había decidido invertir en su tienda. Había recordado su plan cuando hablaron de él, en la copa del mundo y se había puesto en contacto con los bromistas después de tomar sus EXTASIS. Como ahora eran socios comerciales con el padrino de Harry, Sirius había pensado que estaba bien invitarlos. Harry agradeció a su padrino y miró el regalo de los gemelos con cautela. Los adultos se retiraron mucho antes de que los adolescentes finalmente se estrellaran, extendiéndose entre los muebles surtidos en el salón.

Harry esperaba que su Sexto Año fuera tan tranquilo como su Quinto Año. La funcionaria del ministerio se había ido y había sido reemplazada por Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry recordó al hombre del episodio de Pettigrew e inmediatamente le gustó el estilo de enseñanza del hombre. Era firme pero tenía una manera de hacer que sus lecciones fueran divertidas. De vez en cuando traía a su compañero, una Metamorfomaga que Harry había conocido unos años antes y recordaba que era prima de Sirius. Harry tuvo una idea bastante buena de por qué Kingsley era el profesor de Defensa ese año cuando el hombre lo llamó a su oficina justo después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Le preguntó a Harry con atención sobre sus bóvedas y el intento de acceso de Dumbledore a lo largo de los años. Harry preguntó si Dumbledore aún estaba bajo investigación con respecto a Harry, y Kingsley dio una respuesta críptica que le hizo creer que no era la única persona que Dumbledore había tratado de manipular a lo largo de los años. Harry, Hermione y Neville se preguntaban si Dumbledore sería incluso el director al año siguiente.

Las lecciones de Aparición comenzaron en febrero, y el trío se congregó en el lado opuesto de la sala, ya sea de Malfoy o Weasley. Ambos chicos todavía parecían tener rencor contra ellos en general, o Harry específicamente. Harry se burló de Hermione sobre que podría aparecer en la casa de Neville durante el verano para que finalmente pudieran comenzar su tórrida aventura. Hermione lo tiró al suelo justo cuando intentaba aparecer en el anillo designado.

Harry no estaba sorprendido de que Hermione no tuviera problemas para pasar su prueba de Aparición, y se escabulleron a las cocinas para sacar un pastel de celebración de los elfos domésticos. Después de eso, el trío comenzó a revisar los exámenes de fin de año que se acercaban rápidamente.

Harry pasó junio en la propiedad de Longbottom antes de que Sirius lo llevara a Italia por dos semanas. Regresaron a Fire Island, donde Harry pasó la semana siguiente trabajando en sus tareas escolares y practicando su magia de pársel. Hermione y Neville llegaron una semana antes del cumpleaños de los niños, y el trío pasó la mayor parte del día recorriendo la isla. Unos días antes de su cumpleaños, una tormenta feroz llegó del océano y atrapó al trío adentro. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del desayuno tratando de decidir qué hacer ese día, cuando llegó el correo. Nick le entregó un sobre a Harry y él lo hojeó.

—¿Qué es eso, Harry? —Preguntó Sirius, levantando la vista de una carta con un sello morado y una doble W en relieve.

—Una carta de Gringotts. Tengo una cita para ir a verlos después de mi cumpleaños para reclamar oficialmente mi herencia—.

—Oh—Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron—Eso es correcto. Tienes la oportunidad de reclamar oficialmente los títulos de Lord Potter _y_ Lord Gryffindor—.

—También podríamos convertirlo en algo especial—Dijo Nelly—Necesitarás túnicas oficiales—.

Harry gimió y Neville dejó escapar un sonido. Harry se volvió hacia su amigo para ver a Neville dándole una amplia sonrisa—Eso es lo que podemos hacer hoy—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Esa cosa de prueba que hiciste en Gringotts. ¿Recuerdas? Nos lo dijiste todo hace unos años—.

—Oh, sí—Dijo Harry—Sí, podemos ver si también tienes algo para ti—.

—Sí. Y haremos la de Hermione también—.

Harry le dio a su amigo una sonrisa maliciosa—Soy gay, recuerda. Pero _tú_ _aún_ puedes hacerle algo a Hermione—.

—¡Harry James! —Nelly y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Sirius se metía el puño en la boca para no reírse.

—Lo siento—Murmuró Harry, reprimiendo su propia sonrisa.

—Además—Dijo Hermione—Soy una nacida muggle. No tendría nada—.

—Puede que te sorprendas—Dijo Nick—Hay una teoría de que los nacidos muggles en realidad provienen de una línea squib de familias mágicas viejas—Se encogió de hombros—Si no, seguirá siendo interesante y habrá algo que hacer. El hechizo para el pergamino está en _Protección Del Linaje_ , Harry. Creo que está en el estante más a la izquierda de la biblioteca—.

—Gracias, papá—Harry le sonrió al hombre. Todos alrededor de la mesa levantaron la vista al escuchar el sonido de una campana que anunciaba la llegada de alguien por Flu.

—Ese será Severus—Dijo Nick, poniéndose de pie y colocando su servilleta al lado de su plato vacío. Se inclinó para besar la sien de Nelly—Estaremos en mi estudio revisando algunas investigaciones hoy si me necesitas—.

—¿No estás experimentando? —Preguntó Harry mientras Nick se movía alrededor de la mesa para presionar otro beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry.

—No. Nos estamos preparando para comenzar un nuevo proyecto, así que queremos repasar algunas posibles variaciones—.

—Buena suerte—Gritó Harry cuando Nick salió del comedor.

Sirius también se puso de pie—Mejor me voy también. Los gemelos están buscando extender una de sus líneas y desearían alguna información. Volveré para la cena. Buena suerte con las pruebas, niños—Dijo Sirius mientras pasaba junto a ellos, revolviendo el cabello de Harry mientras avanzaba.

Media hora después, el trío estaba en la biblioteca buscando en la estantería indicada.

—Aquí está—Llamó Neville y los demás se apresuraron a verlo sacar un libro de cubierta color borgoña, de los estantes.

—Tráelo al escritorio—Dijo Harry, abriendo el camino. Hermione y él rápidamente despejaron el escritorio cuando Neville llevó el tomo. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió en el índice. Los tres leyeron los títulos de los capítulos buscando el que podrían necesitar.

—¿Qué quieren decir con “Garantizar la legitimidad”? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Probablemente hechizos anticonceptivos—Murmuró Neville en respuesta—Aquí están los hechizos de protección del hogar—Agregó, señalando el título de otro capítulo.

—Aquí—Dijo Harry, señalando un capítulo titulado _“Genealogía y hechizos de linaje”_ —Esto es probablemente lo que necesitamos—Pasó rápidamente a la página indicada y comenzó a escanear los subcapítulos— _Hechizo de identificación parental, línea ancestral (hechizo para pergamino)._ También me hicieron eso—Dijo Harry mientras continuaba hojeando las páginas—Oh. Aquí. _Registro de herencia y tenencia (encantamiento para pergamino)_ —Neville y Hermione se acercaron mientras Harry leía las instrucciones.

—Dice que necesitamos un pergamino limpio—Dijo Hermione—¿Por qué dice eso? —.

—A veces la gente hechizaba el pergamino para reutilizarlo—Explicó Neville mientras Harry revisaba los cajones del escritorio y sacaba tres hojas limpias de pergamino. Sabía que Nick nunca mantenía el pergamino usado, por lo que sabía que estos estarían limpios. Harry colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa y sacó una hoja hacia adelante—Aquí. Comenzaremos con el mío ya que sé lo que debería decir—Harry leyó las instrucciones una vez más, sonriendo al recordar cuándo había hecho esta prueba la primera vez—Muy bien, Hermione. Eres la mejor en Encantamientos, así que lanzas el hechizo—.

—Está bien—Dijo Hermione, dando un paso adelante para leer el hechizo varias veces antes de pegar su varita al pergamino y decir el encantamiento. El trío observó con la respiración contenida cómo el pergamino brillaba de un suave azul antes de que el aura pareciera hundirse en el papel—Supongo que estuvo bien. Te toca a ti, Harry—.

Ella se apartó y Harry dio un paso adelante una vez más—Tienes que poner tu dedo aquí arriba—Señaló a la parte superior del pergamino—Y sentirás un pequeño pinchazo, pero debes mantener tu dedo en su lugar—Los demás asintieron con la cabeza en comprensión, y Harry colocó su dedo en la parte superior de la página, tal como lo había hecho todos esos años atrás, en la oficina de Bentwood. El pequeño pinchazo no era tan malo como creía haber recordado, pero, de nuevo, había sido un niño aterrorizado de ocho años. Tan pronto como su nombre apareció en la parte superior del pergamino, retiró la mano y el trío observó cómo la página comenzaba a llenarse.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Harry James Potter (Nac. 31 de julio de 1980)_
> 
> _Hijo de James Fleamont Potter (Nac. 27 de marzo de 1960, De. 31 de octubre de 1981) y Lily Jacqueline Evans (Nac. 30 de enero de 1960, De. 31 de octubre de 1981), Ahijado de Sirius Orión Black (Nac. 3 de noviembre de 1959) (Guardián Mágico)._
> 
> _Bóvedas actuales: bóveda del heredero Potter. Bóveda del heredero de Gryffindor._
> 
> _Títulos actuales: Lord Potter. Lord Gryffindor._
> 
> _Herencias después de la mayoría: bóvedas del señorío Potter. Bóvedas del título de Gryffindor. Mitad de propiedad compartida del castillo y las tierras de Hogwarts._
> 
> _Asiento Potter en el Wizengamot: Asiento Wizengamot de Gryffindor. Asiento de la Junta de Síndicos de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Todas las tenencias de Potter. Mansión Gryffindor._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—Brillante—Gritó Harry—Funcionó—.

—Maldita sea, Harry—Jadeó Neville.

—Espera—Dijo Harry y señaló el pergamino—Eso ha cambiado—.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Hermione, moviéndose para ver a dónde apuntaba.

Harry clavó su dedo en el pergamino—Esto. Cuando originalmente hice la prueba, decía que habría compartido la tercera parte de la propiedad de Hogwarts. Ahora dice la mitad—.

—Me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con todas las piezas del alma de Voldemort que han destruido—Dijo Hermione.

—Pero todavía queda ese último pedazo—Señaló Harry.

—Como una sexta parte del alma de una persona, probablemente no cuenta lo suficiente como para recibir una herencia—Señaló Neville.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Me pregunto quién más posee Hogwarts—.

—Tal vez puedas preguntar cuando te reúnas con los Goblins—Dijo Hermione, tirando una segunda hoja de pergamino hacia ella—Está bien, Nev. Tu turno—Repitió el hechizo y una vez más el papel brilló en un suave azul antes de establecerse. Harry mira ansioso mientras Neville presionaba un dedo contra la parte superior del pergamino. Dio un pequeño tirón al pinchazo, pero se quedó quieto hasta que su nombre comenzó a aparecer. Los tres amigos vieron como el pergamino se llenaba.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Neville Francis Longbottom (Nac. 30 de julio de 1980)_
> 
> _Hijo de Francis Leonardo Longbottom (Nac. 17 de noviembre de 1958) y Allison Marie Bones (Nac. 2 de mayo de 1959)_
> 
> _Bóvedas actuales: bóveda del heredero Longbottom._
> 
> _Títulos actuales: Lord Longbottom, heredero aparente._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

La escritura terminó abruptamente y el trío se quedó parpadeando.

—¿Dejó de funcionar? —Preguntó Hermione confundida.

—No—Respondió Neville—La siguiente parte sería lo que recibiría por mi mayoría, pero como mis padres todavía están vivos y ahora son competentes, solo recibiré mi herencia cuando pasen el velo. Por supuesto, hay mucho en la bóveda de heredero, así que no es que vaya a estar en la miseria—.

Harry dirigió una sonrisa brillante a Hermione—¿Oyes eso, Hermione? Será mejor que lo atrapes antes de que otras brujas se enteren de su futuro señorío. Él puede apoyarte ahora. Puede comprarte una pequeña librería, y los dos pueden leer libros y cuidar el jardín—Harry juntó las manos y las llevó a su pecho antes de sonreír soñador y agitar las pestañas—Ah, l'amour—Hermione y Neville golpearon a Harry en la parte posterior de la cabeza—¡Ow! —Gritó, frotando el punto dolorido.

—Tu turno, Hermione—Dijo Neville, ignorando a Harry.

Hermione suspiro—Todavía no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto—Murmuró mientras tiraba de la última hoja hacia ella.

—Porque está lloviendo y estamos aburridos—Respondió Harry. Como para demostrar el punto de Harry, un fuerte trueno resonó fuera de la ventana y un relámpago brilló un momento después. Hermione suspiro.

—Bien—Murmuró el encantamiento una vez más y esperó a que la luz se absorbiera en el pergamino. Ella colocó un dedo en la parte superior de la página y Harry notó que no se sacudía ante el agudo pinchazo. Tan pronto como su nombre comenzó a aparecer en la página, retiró el dedo y observaron con anticipación.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Hermione Jean Granger (Adopción de Sangre 1 de noviembre de 1981)_
> 
> _Hija adoptada de David Louis Granger (Nac. 17 de marzo de 1953) y Jean Denise Lovell (Nac. 1 de junio de 1955), Guardián mágico: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Nac. 25 de agosto de 1881)._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—¿Qué? —Gritó Hermione, y Harry la miró nerviosamente antes de volver su atención a la página—¿Dónde está mi fecha de nacimiento? —La escritura la ignoró mientras continuaba fluyendo por la página.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lily Jacqueline Evans (Adopción de Sangre 1 de enero de 1961, De. 31 de octubre de 1981)_
> 
> _Hija adoptada de Henry Christopher Evans (Nac.12 de febrero de 1935, De. 3 de mayo de 1976) y Hyacinth Ariel White (Nac. 9 de agosto de 1942, De. 16 de junio de 1980), Guardián Mágico: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Nac. 25 de agosto de 1881)._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry miró el pergamino y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione. ¿Cómo podría ser esto? No podía ser posible. Harry volvió su atención al pergamino mientras se agregaba un nombre más a la creciente lista.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Kathleen Amanda Ravenclaw (Nac. 19 de septiembre de 1935, De. 31 de diciembre de 1960)_
> 
> _Hija de Simeon Augustus Ravenclaw (Nac. 28 de junio de 1904, De. 31 de diciembre de 1960) y Eleanora Clementine Selwyn (Nac. 2 de febrero de 1922, De. 31 de diciembre de 1960)._
> 
> _Tenencias actuales: bóveda privada de Lily Potter, bóveda 632. Bóvedas del título de Ravenclaw. Mitad de propiedad compartida del castillo y las tierras de Hogwarts. Asiento Ravenclaw Wizengamot (En espera). Asiento de la Junta de Síndicos de Ravenclaw Hogwarts (En espera). Directora de Hogwarts (En espera). Mansión Ravenclaw._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando el pergamino como si esperaran a que revelara más secretos.

—No entiendo—Susurró Hermione con voz ronca.

Harry tragó para humedecer su garganta—Creo que será mejor que veamos a mi papá—Susurró. Los demás asintieron y Harry levantó el pergamino con cautela. Tomó la mano de Hermione y tiró suavemente. Con la mano de Neville en la parte baja de su espalda, los dos muchachos llevaron a su sorprendida amiga escaleras arriba, a la oficina privada de Nick. Harry había olvidado que su padre no estaba solo y, por lo tanto, no pensó en tocar cuando llegó al estudio privado. Empujó la puerta y entró—Papá, creo que tenemos un problema—.

Hizo una pausa cuando dos cabezas levantaron la vista ante sus palabras y parpadeo sorprendido ante el hombre que apenas reconocía. Snape había cambiado en los años desde que Harry lo había visto, o tal vez Harry había madurado y estaba viendo al hombre bajo una nueva luz. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido y las mangas de su túnica verde estaban levantadas. Harry había recordado que su maestro parecía mucho más severo y un poco más pálido, aunque la nariz aún era grande y casi picuda. Harry tuvo la leve idea de que hacía que el hombre se viera más elegante.

—¿Harry? —Harry se volvió ante las palabras de Nick.

—Er, lamento interrumpir, pero pensé que esto era importante—Harry dejó caer la mano de Hermione, dejándola con Neville, y cruzó la habitación. Pasó el pergamino sobre el escritorio y Nick lo tomó. Harry observó a los dos hombres leer el pergamino; Las cejas de Nick se fruncieron cuanto más leía, y la cara de Snape perdió el poco color que había adquirido. Harry recordó que Snape había sido amigo de su madre, y dio un respingo interno al darse cuenta de que este hombre había llorado la muerte de Lily Potter.

Harry se hizo a un lado cuando Neville adelantó a Hermione y la ayudó a acomodarse en una de las sillas. Neville se sentó en la otra, sosteniendo la mano de Hermione para consolarla.

—¿Estás seguro de que el hechizo se hizo bien? —Preguntó Nick cuando finalmente bajó el pergamino, y Harry asintió.

—Hicimos que Hermione lo lanzara, y yo fui primero. La única diferencia en el mío fue que decía que yo era medio propietario de Hogwarts en lugar de un tercer, pero Neville cree que es porque lo que queda de Riddle no es suficiente para calificar como heredero—.

Nick asintió distraídamente—Sugiero que hagamos un viaje a Gringotts hoy—.

—Si pudiera—Interrumpió Snape—Lily tenía una marca de nacimiento en el tobillo izquierdo—Los tres adolescentes miraron a Snape con sorpresa y luego al pie de Hermione—Cuando lo mirabas, parecía un águila volando. Era la marca de los Ravenclaws, esa es la razón por la cual la mascota de su casa es un águila. Lily y yo solíamos fingir que era una descendiente squib Ravenclaw, olvidada hace mucho tiempo—Harry tuvo que poner una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione cuando sintió que su respiración se volvía áspera.

—¡Harry! —Nick gritó y saltó del escritorio.

—La hemos visto, señor—Dijo Neville—Cuando vamos a nadar, la hemos visto—.

Nick envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry para ayudarlo a apoyarlo, ya que casi lo superaron las implicaciones—Creo que será mejor que lleguemos a Gringotts de inmediato. ¿Selly? —Uno de los elfos domésticos que Harry casi nunca veía apareció a su lado—Dile a Nelly que hay una emergencia, y debemos irnos a Gringotts de inmediato—El elfo asintió y se alejó.

—Tal vez debería…—.

—No—Harry interrumpió a su ex profesor—Por favor, señor. Conocías a mi madre mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Si Hermione realmente es mi madre, podrías ayudarnos a resolver algunas cosas. Además, mereces saber la verdad—.

Snape asintió—Gracias, señor Potter. ¿O es Flamel? —Dijo Snape con una mirada a Nick.

—Te dije que tenía un hijo—Dijo Nick a la defensiva.

—Es posible que hayas mencionado que era Potter—Nick se encogió de hombros justo cuando Nelly entró en el estudio.

—Nick, ¿qué está pasando? —.

—Ven. Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos allí—Hizo un gesto hacia la gran chimenea al otro lado de la habitación—Podemos tomar este Flu. Tiene una línea directa a Gringotts. Yo iré primero y les haré saber a Bentwood que vamos a ir—.

Harry vio como Nick atravesaba las llamas verdes seguido por Snape, quien había agarrado el pergamino original. Harry se giró hacia sus amigos—Vamos, Hermione. Neville irá primero y yo te seguiré—Ella asintió y Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba un poco conmocionada. Harry esperó mientras sus amigos entraban y luego se volvió hacia Nelly. Él la rodeó con sus brazos en un rápido abrazo—Creo que esto va a ser malo, mamá. _Realmente_ , muy malo—Ella puso un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry y lo empujó suavemente hacia la chimenea.

Snape esperaba junto a la red flu con Hermione y Neville cuando Harry salió. Nelly estaba justo detrás de él, y vieron a Nick dirigirse hacia ellos. Los saludó con la mano y el pequeño grupo lo siguió hasta la oficina de Bentwood. El distinguido Goblin con el que Harry se había reunido muchas veces a lo largo de los años, levantó la vista de su escritorio e inmediatamente aparecieron varias sillas más. De alguna manera, Hermione terminó entre Harry y Nelly, mientras que Harry terminó entre ella y Snape. Neville estaba al otro lado de Nelly mientras que Nick estaba en el otro extremo al lado de Snape.

—Sir Nick—Dijo Bentwood en su típica voz ronca—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha tenido una visita inesperada—Los ojos del Goblin se dirigieron a Harry y luego a Nick—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy? —.

—Como sabe, el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de mi hijo y su amigo, el señor Longbottom, se acerca—El Goblin asintió—Mientras pasaban el tiempo, los chicos decidieron hacer una prueba de Ancestros, como la que hizo con Harry ese primer día. Obviamente, no hubo sorpresas. Bueno, una, pero eso no es importante en este momento y lo abordaremos más adelante. Convencieron a su amiga, la Srta. Granger, que es nacida muggle, para que también tomara el examen. Por diversión. Lamentablemente, los resultados fueron completamente inesperados—.

Nick tomó el pergamino de Snape y se lo pasó al Goblin. Harry observó a Bentwood mirar por encima del pergamino, entrecerrando los ojos mientras leía. Miró a Harry—¿Quién lanzó el encantamiento? —.

—Hermione lo hizo, señor—Explicó Harry, señalando a Hermione—Ella es muy buena en Encantamientos, y probé primero. Seguimos las instrucciones exactamente, asegurándonos de usar pergamino nuevo, y les indiqué a mis amigos que no alejasen las manos cuando sintieran el pinchazo—.

—Hubo una discrepancia en la suya—Dijo el Goblin. Harry asintió, luego hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros.

—Mas o menos. Cuando originalmente hice la prueba, decía que se esperaba que heredara un tercio de Hogwarts. Ahora dice que se espera que herede la mitad—.

El Goblin asintió—La línea Slytherin se ha extinguido oficialmente—Harry miró a Nick con sorpresa, y el hombre intercambió una mirada con Snape.

—¿Qué? —Exigió Harry—¿Qué no me has dicho? —.

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro—Severus y yo destruimos el último remanente de Riddle hace unos meses—.

Harry miró boquiabierto al hombre—¿Y no pensaste en decirme? —.

—Te iba a decir en tu cumpleaños—Dijo Nick con rigidez—Iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños—Harry sonrió brillantemente al hombre.

—Aw. Gracias Papa. Eres brillante—Nick puso los ojos en blanco e indicó al Goblin. Volvieron su atención a Bentwood.

El Goblin ya estaba sacando una nueva hoja de pergamino y colocándola sobre su escritorio—Bien, Srta. Granger, una vez más. Ponga aquí su dedo y no se aparte de piquete—.

Harry vio a Nelly darle un apretón a la mano de Hermione, y Hermione se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó al escritorio. Ella puso su dedo sobre el pergamino, y Harry la miró con avidez. Hermione cerró los ojos y retrocedió un momento. Nelly la ayudó a recostarse en su silla y toda la habitación pareció contener el aliento. Finalmente, el Goblin levantó la hoja de papel y la leyó.

—Bueno, parece que la prueba original fue correcta—Bentwood miró a Hermione—Felicidades, Lady Ravenclaw. Le hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo—.

—No entiendo—Gritó Harry—Mi árbol de linaje y mi prueba de herencia tenían una fecha de muerte para Lily Potter—.

El Goblin chasqueó los dedos y un momento después apareció un pergamino sobre su escritorio. Lo leyó antes de mirar hacia arriba—La fecha de nacimiento se habría establecido en la adopción de sangre tanto para Lily Evans como para Hermione Granger si la fecha de nacimiento original fuera desconocida. Pero la “De.” no representaba la muerte sino de-aged*. Asumimos automáticamente que “De.” representaba defunción y, por lo general, no investigamos a menos que se nos pregunte—.

—Creo—Dijo Nick—Que es hora de investigarlo—.

—Quizás, también deberíamos llamar al Auror Shacklebolt—Sugirió Snape—Después de todo, me parece que aquí se cometió al menos un delito—.

El Goblin asintió—Lady Ravenclaw, ¿le gustaría que sus padres adoptivos también estén aquí? —.

—No sé—Gritó Hermione—¿Seguramente no están involucrados en esto? ¿O sí? —.

—Tal vez sería mejor no involucrarlos por ahora—Dijo Nelly, la voz de la razón—Alguien ha estado rejuveneciendo a Lady Ravenclaw desde 1960. Debemos suponer que había una razón para esto. También noté que Dumbledore figuraba como su guardián mágico bajo Lily Evans y Hermione Granger. Supongo que comenzamos con él—.

El Goblin asintió—Se necesitaría a alguien con mucha magia para disminuir la edad de una persona _y_ realizar una adopción de sangre—.

—¿Es por eso por lo que Hermione no se parece a mi madre? —Preguntó Harry.

El Goblin asintió—Si. También es la razón por la cual las protecciones de sangre habrían trabajado en el hogar de sus familiares si no se hubieran roto. Permíteme que traiga un poco de té mientras esperamos al Auror Shacklebolt—.

El Goblin se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación, dejando al pequeño grupo perdido en la contemplación. Apareció una bandeja de té con pequeños bocadillos, y Nelly se dispuso a preparar té para todos. Harry observó a Hermione cuidadosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Él vio la mirada afligida en su rostro y apenas agarró su taza antes de que se le cayera de las manos. Le pasó la taza a alguien y se arrodilló cuando Hermione hundió la cara en su cuello y comenzó a llorar. Harry sintió a Neville moverse a su lado y los tres amigos se abrazaron mientras Hermione sollozaba. Harry y Neville le susurraron palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le pasaban las manos por el cabello y la espalda. Finalmente, Hermione se echó hacia atrás un poco, y Harry tomó el pañuelo que alguien le tendió y secó los ojos de Hermione.

—Tranquila. Estará bien—Le dijo—Ya verás—.

Ella dio un pequeño sollozo de hipo—Yo solo... ya ni siquiera sé quién soy—.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? Sigues siendo tú, y no serás menos tú. Y ciertamente no nos agradarás menos—.

—Aunque—Dijo Neville en un tono suavemente burlón—Ahora puedes castigar a Harry si comienza a actuar como un mocoso—.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita acuosa cuando Harry le sacó la lengua a su amigo—Sé amable con tu futuro padrastro—Regañó Hermione.

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry, y él levantó un puño en el aire—¡SI! —.

—Estoy bromeando—Gritó Hermione, agarrando su brazo y tirando de Harry de donde había saltado—Te dije que nunca habría nada entre Neville y yo—.

—Aww, hombre—Harry hizo un puchero—Tenía muchas ganas de tener en mis manos la fortuna Longbottom—Harry se volvió hacia Neville—Vamos, Nev. ¿No me quieres como tú hijastro? —Harry agitó las pestañas hacia su amigo.

—No—Dijo Neville inexpresivo.

—Pero… mira. Un nieto listo para ofrecer a tus padres—.

—Señor Potter, siéntate—Snape arrastró las palabras en un tono aburrido, y Harry se giró para ver al hombre conteniendo una sonrisa. Harry sonrió al hombre de ojos oscuros y regresó a su silla. Él palmeó la rodilla de Hermione—¿Mejor? —.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y asintió—No puedo creer que solía ser tu madre. Yo... ¡Oh! —Hermione se volvió y abrazó a Nelly—Gracias. Gracias por cuidar a Harry y mantenerlo a salvo—Ella se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa tímida—Eso suena realmente extraño. Quiero decir, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado embarazada o dar a luz, pero he llegado a conocer en qué persona maravillosa se ha convertido, y sé que tengo que agradecerle a usted y al Sr. Nick por eso. Oh—Hermione giró la cabeza—Y usted también, profesor Snape. Sé que cuidaste de Harry mientras estabas en la escuela, y te lo agradezco. Además...—Se mordió el labio por un segundo, un ligero sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas—Lo que sea que se haya sucedido... lo siento, y te perdono—.

Snape hizo un sonido de asfixia y se mordió los labios antes de asentir. Harry le sonrió a su amiga. Ella realmente era una persona increíble. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Bentwood regresó escoltando a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el alto Auror casi hacía que el Goblin pareciera del tamaño de un Elfo Domestico. Otra silla apareció en el lado opuesto de Nick y Kingsley se instaló en ella.

—Ya he puesto al día a Auror Shacklebolt en los eventos de hoy—Dijo Bentwood mientras le entregaba los dos pergaminos al Auror.

Kingsley tomó los documentos con un movimiento de cabeza—Mi pareja se ocupa de algunas cosas y se unirá a nosotros más tarde si termina—.

—Sr. Shacklebolt…—Dijo Hermione tentativamente y el hombre se giró para sonreírle suavemente.

—Sí, Srta. Granger—Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios ante la frase repetida con frecuencia el año anterior.

Hermione también entendió el chiste y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué alguien haría esto? —.

Shacklebolt miró los pergaminos en su mano durante varios minutos antes de suspirar y volver a mirarla—Voy a ser sincero con usted, lady Ravenclaw. Creo firmemente que Albus Dumbledore está detrás de esto. No estoy seguro de cuánto sabe sobre su pasado, pero después de su derrota de Grindelwald, a Dumbledore le ofrecieron el puesto de Ministro de Magia. Él dice que lo rechazó porque sabía que ese tipo de poder podría corromperlo. Pero creo que tenía un motivo oculto. Verá, el Ministro es solo ministro durante un cierto tiempo, pero todos saben que el director o la directora de Hogwarts es prácticamente un puesto de por vida. Imagínese cuánto poder podría ejercer si fuera el encargado de velar por la educación de la próxima generación. Creo que Albus se dio cuenta de que ser director le daría mucho más poder que uno o dos períodos como ministro—.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Hermione? —Preguntó Harry.

Kingsley golpeó el pergamino en su mano—Mire aquí. Donde dice Directora de Hogwarts (En espera). Verá, cuando se fundó la escuela, para mantenerse fiel a los ideales de los Fundadores, se estableció que todos los demás directores de la escuela, serían herederos de los Fundadores originales. Creo que Armando Dippet comenzó a insinuar su retiro a fines de la década de 1950 y Dumbledore comenzó a planear su... toma de posesión, si lo desea. Tenía que sacar a la heredera de Ravenclaw del camino, pero no podía matarla ya que la Cabeza simplemente caería a la siguiente línea, que habría sido Fleamont Potter, creo. Pero, si la heredera de Ravenclaw se _perdiera_ , la Dirección caería en “espera”—Agitó el pergamino ligeramente para indicar las palabras allí—En ausencia de la directora real, él mismo podría asumir el cargo—.

—Entonces, ¿no es _realmente_ el director entonces? —Preguntó Neville y Kingsley sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera—Gritó Harry—¿Entonces hizo todo esto solo para poder ser el director? —.

—Ah, pero el director es una posición muy poderosa, señor Potter—Repitió Kingsley—Muchas personas confían en su juicio y orientación. Es visto como un hombre sabio, que prácticamente todo lo sabe—.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el grupo se giró para ver cómo se abría y la Auror Tonks entró. Le dio una brillante sonrisa al grupo y levantó un archivo—Lo encontré—Ella avanzó y sostuvo el archivo—Lord y Lady Ravenclaw fueron encontrados fallecidos el primero de enero de 1961. Los Aurores no pudieron localizar a su hija de veinticinco años que había estado enseñando Astronomía en Hogwarts, en preparación para convertirse en la próxima directora. Todas sus cosas todavía estaban en sus habitaciones en la escuela. Las muertes de Lord y Lady Ravenclaw fueron catalogadas como asesinato, aunque nadie fue condenado por el crimen—.

—Me parece a mí—Dijo Bentwood—Que lo primero que debe hacerse es probar a Lady Ravenclaw en busca de encantamientos y ataduras—.

Kingsley asintió mientras deslizaba los pergaminos en el archivo de Ravenclaw—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Eres un probador de hechizos certificado? —.

Bentwood asintió con la cabeza—Si. No tomará más de un momento preparar el pergamino—El Goblin buscó en su escritorio y sacó un trozo de pergamino azul claro. Pasó los dedos sobre el papel mientras murmuraba en Duendigonza. Después de varios minutos, colocó el papel sobre el escritorio y lo deslizó hacia Hermione—Una vez más, Lady Ravenclaw. Solo que esta vez, necesitaré que coloque su palma directamente en el centro del papel y no se mueva hasta que el brillo verde se haya desvanecido—.

Hermione asintió y se levantó. Harry observó mientras ella hacía lo que le habían ordenado. Casi tan pronto como su palma se encontró con el papel, comenzó a brillar de un amarillo suave y se oscureció hasta que se volvió de un verde intenso. La prueba tardó varios minutos en completarse, y Hermione prácticamente se recostó en la silla.

El Goblin agarró una pluma y garabateó su firma en la parte superior de la página antes de entregársela a Kingsley. Kingsley se tomó un momento para leer sobre el pergamino, Tonks leyendo sobre su hombro—Definitivamente es la firma mágica de Albus Dumbledore en estos hechizos. Hay un gran hechizo de memoria que probablemente esté bloqueando los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, por así decirlo. Un pequeño hechizo vinculante sobre su magia, lo más probable es que mantuviera sus magias accidentales bajo control cuando era niña. Nada demasiado serio pero suficiente, especialmente si sus padres adoptivos testifican que no le pidieron que le pusieran estas ataduras. Es ilegal colocar hechizos obligatorios en un menor sin el permiso de los padres, y estos hechizos han estado en vigencia mucho más tiempo que seis meses más o menos desde su cumpleaños—.

—Supongo que vas a acusarlo de _algo_ —Dijo Hermione y Kingsley asintió—Bueno. También me gustaría acusarlo de secuestro—Kingsley dio un pequeño respingo—James y Lil... yo... convertí a Sirius en padrino de Harry, y Dumbledore lo llevó a Petunia en lugar de a donde debería haber ido—.

Kingsley parpadeó sorprendido por las palabras de Hermione mientras Harry contuvo una risita. Escuchó un suave resoplido y se giró para ver a Snape sonriendo una vez más. Snape atrapó a Harry mirándolo.

—Nunca me di cuenta de lo parecida que era a Lily—Le susurró a Harry.

—Y estoy segura de que encontraré algunas otras cosas para acusarlo también—Dijo Hermione, con una nota dura en su voz—Tan pronto como descubra quién es mi gerente de cuenta y hable con ellos—.

Creo que eso sería Crosshatch, Lady Ravenclaw. Es uno de nuestros principales contadores, por lo que imagino que encontrará sus cuentas en excelente orden. ¿Debo llamarlo? —.

—No—Dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza—Le enviare una lechuza en unos días para concertar una cita. Hoy he descubierto demasiado—.

—¿Por qué no fijas la cita para el mismo día que la de Harry? —Sugirió Nelly—Estaremos aquí de todos modos y será una cosa menos de qué preocuparse—.

Hermione asintió y se volvió hacia Bentwood—¿Eso estaría bien? —.

El Goblin asintió—Lord Potter, ¿cuándo vendrías por su herencia? —.

—El tercero, a las diez de la mañana, es lo que creo que decía la carta—.

Bentwood hizo una anotación mientras asentía—Muy bien. Informaré a Crosshatch para esperar a Lady Ravenclaw también en ese momento. Estará encantado de conocerle, estoy seguro. También puede programar una cita para eliminar estos enlaces. Es un procedimiento delicado, especialmente el bloqueo de memoria. Pero desbloqueará todos sus recuerdos anteriores—.

Hermione asintió severamente—Entonces quiero hacerlo—.

Bentwood asintió e hizo otra anotación. Veré que se le notifique, y nos veremos entonces, Lady Ravenclaw. Lord Potter—.

—Excelente—Dijo Nick—Si ya no nos necesita en este momento, será mejor que lleve a todos a casa. Creo que todos podríamos tomar una siesta o algo así—Nick se levantó y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Se giró hacia el auror—Kingsley, Hermione se quedará en la isla el resto del verano, así que si necesitas ponerte en contacto con ella puedes encontrarla allí—.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza y ellos se despidieron, dejando al Auror y al Goblin repasar la información y decidir su próximo paso. Mientras se dirigían al Flu, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba exhausto y pensó que una siesta sonaba excelente. Esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran de acuerdo.

* * *

—¿Seguirás siendo mi amiga cuando recuperes tus recuerdos? —Preguntó Harry la noche siguiente, mientras se sentaban alrededor de la hoguera asando malvaviscos.

Una mirada pensativa cruzó el rostro de Hermione—Creo que aún serás más como un amigo que como un hijo. Quiero decir, espero tener algunos pensamientos maternales hacia ti, pero has sido mi amigo más tiempo que mi hijo. Realmente no sé qué esperar. ¿Tendré que terminar la escuela? Quiero decir, sé que Lily tomó sus EXTASIS, y supongo que Kathleen también lo hizo—.

—Tal vez podrías ser nuestra nueva maestra de Defensa—Dijo Neville con una sonrisa burlona.

Los tres amigos levantaron la vista cuando una sombra bloqueó el sol poniente, y Harry sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al ver a Snape parado allí. Realmente era bastante guapo.

—Señor—Dijo Hermione.

—¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? —.

—Por supuesto—Le aseguró Hermione, y Harry se movió para permitir que el hombre mayor compartiera la manta debajo de él. Snape se dejó caer sobre la manta a cuadros, y Harry observó mientras doblaba elegantemente sus piernas debajo de él.

—Había algo que quería explicarte antes de que recuperaras tus recuerdos—.

La decepción barrió a Harry—Oh. ¿Deberíamos irnos, Neville y yo? —.

Snape presionó una mano sobre la rodilla de Harry—No. Por favor quédate. Algo de esto te pertenece a ti—Snape pareció incómodo por un momento antes de respirar profundamente—No hay una manera fácil de decir esto, y espero que ambos escuchen lo que tengo que decir antes de juzgarme con demasiada severidad. Lily recordará que no tuve una infancia muy feliz. Mi padre era un borracho y odiaba cualquier cosa mágica. Hogwarts iba a ser mi refugio, pero eso no sucedió. Incluso en mi propia Casa estaba aislado y disgustado, hasta que la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba por encima del promedio con pociones e inventando hechizos. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero varios de los años superiores ya me estaban preparando para unirme al Señor Oscuro. Mi discusión con Lily, de la que me he arrepentido hasta el día de hoy, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, como dice el refrán—.

>> Después de que nuestra amistad terminó, No tenía a nadie con quien hablar y me permití caer más profundamente en la red de la oscuridad. En resumen, se necesitaron solo unas pocas promesas de protección y poder para unirse a los Mortífagos después de que abandoné la escuela—Harry quería negar que una persona tan bondadosa como Snape sería parte de algo tan horrible—Por supuesto, no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo malvado que era el Señor Oscuro, y comencé a buscar una salida. Pero no fue fácil dejar el servicio de Voldemort. Eventualmente supe que Voldemort iba tras los Potter, y fui a rogarle a Dumbledore que los protegiera. A cambio, prometí convertirme en espía. En ese momento, Dumbledore insinuó que Voldemort realmente no se había ido. Debería haber sabido entonces que no me estaba diciendo algo, pero estaba demasiado angustiado por la muerte de mi querida amiga. La razón por la que te digo esto, es para que cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, lo entiendas. _Espero_ que comprendan que he hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para reparar mis errores y mantener a Harry a salvo—.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla a Snape—No lo dudo, señor. Sé que ha hecho mucho para ayudar a Harry y a muchos otros a lo largo de los años. Dudo que hubiera algo que podrías haber hecho excepto matar a Harry o su padre que no pudiera perdonar—.

Snape le dio una sonrisa irónica—Hubo momentos en que me hubiera gustado, pero siempre me abstuve. Y, por favor, supongo que debería darte permiso para llamarme Severus. Pasaste tu vida anterior refiriéndote a mí como tal—Snape se volvió hacia Harry y asintió—Tu y el Sr. Longbottom también—.

Harry sintió el calor llenar su pecho pero contuvo la sonrisa radiante—Gracias... Severus. Y es Harry—.

—Neville—Respondió Neville con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro—Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué nombre prefiero—.

Harry palmeó la rodilla de Hermione—Lo resolverás. Y te llamaremos como quieras—.

—Te das cuenta de que eres oficialmente Lady Ravenclaw—Dijo Sn… _Severus_ —Tienes todo el derecho de pedirle a la gente que te llame Lady Ravenclaw o Señorita Ravenclaw, si lo prefieres. Me imagino que tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones después de esta semana—Dijo Severus, refiriéndose a sus citas con los Goblins en unos días.

—¿Los Goblins limpiarán su sangre? —Preguntó Neville suavemente, haciendo que Harry y Hermione se volvieran hacia él.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hermione horrorizada.

—Las Adopciones de Sangre—Aclaró Neville—Cambiaron un poco tu apariencia para que te parecieras más a tus padres muggle. Puedes volver a cómo se veía Kathleen—.

—Solo la adopción de Granger—Dijo Severus—Albus habría tenido que limpiar su sangre de la primera adopción para que la segunda se apoderara por completo. Demasiadas adopciones de sangre enturbiarían el ADN—.

—¿Es una decisión que debo tomar antes de entrar? —.

Severus sacudió la cabeza—No. Es un conjunto completamente diferente de hechizos, por lo que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras—.

Hermione asintió y miró al fuego. Harry miró a Severus para verlo mirando a Hermione y extendió la mano para pasar una mano por el brazo del hombre. Severus volvió su mirada hacia Harry.

—Gracias—Dijo Harry suavemente—¿Estarás allí para ella después del procedimiento? —.

Severus miró atentamente a los ojos de Harry—Estaré allí, aunque no estoy seguro de mi recepción—.

Harry apretó el brazo del hombre cálidamente—Independientemente de quién era ella, ella sigue siendo Hermione. Ya tienes su perdón, y eso no cambiará.

Los ojos oscuros de Severus recorrieron la cara de Harry—Ella va a estar orgullosa de ti—.

Harry sintió que le ardían las mejillas y se volvió para mirar al otro lado del océano, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

Harry se sentó en una lujosa silla marrón masticando su pulgar, su pierna rebotando rápidamente. Miró nerviosamente la puerta cerrada al otro lado del pasillo donde Hermione se estaba reuniendo con su gerente de cuenta y los curanderos Goblin. Su propia reunión había terminado hace casi una hora y había venido directamente aquí. No había habido muchas sorpresas. Había cambiado las dos llaves de la bóveda de heredero por las llaves de las bóvedas del señorío, aunque nunca había hecho más que mirar en la bóveda del heredero de Gryffindor, y finalmente se le permitió ponerse oficialmente los anillos del señorío Potter y Gryffindor. Lo pusieron en conocimiento de sus deberes como medio propietario de Hogwarts, miembro del consejo de administración y miembro de Wizengamot. Se sorprendió al saber que su abuelo tenía algunas inversiones muggles, así como cuentas muggles que habían estado sentadas durante muchos años. Había una mansión Potter, así como una mansión Gryffindor, las cuales habían sido mantenidas por una camarilla de elfos domésticos. Harry decidió dejarlos como estaban hasta que terminara su último año de estudios, luego los visitaría y determinaría qué hacer con ellos. Una vez que terminaron, Harry agradeció a su gerente y se unió a los demás que esperaban a Hermione.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Nick y Nelly se sentaron uno al lado del otro en sillas similares a las que Harry acababa de abandonar, mientras que Neville se sentó a su lado, perdido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Severus se sentó estoicamente mirando la pared frente a él, y los Granger se acurrucaron junto a la puerta. Remus estaba sentado al otro lado de Nelly con Padfoot tendido a sus pies, un suspiro de perrito triste que salía de él de vez en cuando.

La puerta se abrió y todos saltaron inmediatamente a la atención. Vieron a una mujer con el cabello negro y los ojos verde-vivo salir. Era hermosa, pero seguía siendo Hermione. Harry podía verlo en los ojos bien abiertos, los dientes frontales un poco grandes y los prominentes pómulos altos. Ahora era un poco más alta y se transportaba con una confianza casi regia. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Harry, y dejó escapar un pequeño grito antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

—Oh, mi dulce bebé—Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y Harry contuvo el aliento ante la acción materna—Oh, Harry. Lo siento mucho—Ella se echó hacia atrás y ahuecó su rostro en sus palmas—Mírate. Muy parecido a tu padre. No eres tan imprudente, ¿verdad? Un poco más de cabeza sobre tus hombros que él—Ella lo atrajo para otro abrazo—Prometo que hablaremos. Te diré todo lo que necesites saber, amor. Hay cosas en mi bóveda que le pertenecían a tu padre, creo que le hubiera gustado que las tuvieras—Ella se echó hacia atrás una vez más y le dio un beso en la frente a Harry antes de alejarse. Se giró hacia los Granger y los envolvió a ambos en un abrazo.

>> Gracias por cuidarme y criarme. Ambos fueron padres maravillosos. Lamento que les hayan arrastrado a esto—Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la señora Granger—No te preocupes, tu hija todavía está aquí, y nunca te olvidara—Ante su asentimiento, Hermione/Kathleen se volvió y se dirigió hacia Nick y Nelly—Gracias por cuidar a Harry. Gracias por salvarlo—Ella jaló a Nick y luego a Nelly en un abrazo. Harry la vio susurrarle algo a Nelly, lo que hizo que la mujer asintiera y levantara la mano para limpiarse los ojos cuando se alejaron. Hermione/Kathleen se acercó para darle un abrazo a Remus y luego se volvió hacia Sirius. Ella le dio un abrazo al animago, luego dio un paso atrás y lo abofeteó.

>> Siempre fuiste un idiota excitable, Sirius Orión Black. No puedo creer que hayas perseguido a Peter en lugar de cuidar a mi hijo—Harry contuvo la risa mientras escuchaban a Hermione atacar al hombre por unos buenos cinco minutos sobre su deber hacia ella, James y Harry. Finalmente ella lo envolvió en un abrazo—Pero aún te amo, y lamento que hayas tenido que ir a ese horrible lugar—.

Ella se apartó de Sirius y se volvió hacia Neville, dándole una sonrisa y un guiño—Todavía no me caso contigo—.

Neville se rio y la abrazó—Bueno, gracias a Merlín por eso—.

Ella se apartó y se acercó a Severus. Levantó una mano para presionar su palma contra su mejilla—Ah, Severus. Mi querido amigo—Harry vio al hombre tragar con fuerza—¿Qué puedo decir? Debería haber sido una mejor amiga. Éramos tan ingenuos, teníamos mucho que aprender. Te perdono, y me alegro de que hayas podido salir de ese estilo de vida. Y ahora—Le sonrió orgullosamente—Ahora, eres el famoso maestro de pociones que siempre quisiste ser—Ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla—Y gracias por cuidar a Harry, Sev. Incluso si fuiste un imbécil al principio—Ella se burló de él. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios—Silencio. Está en el pasado. Tenemos cosas más importantes con las que lidiar en este momento—Ella se giró para enfrentar a Nick—Sir Nicholas, por favor vea que mis padres lleguen a casa y encuéntreme en el ministerio—Metió la mano en su bata y sacó su varita. Ella la miró por un momento—Extraño pero familiar al mismo tiempo—Murmuró antes de dar un pequeño movimiento. Harry jadeó y retrocedió cuando su apariencia cambió a la fotografía de Lily Evans Potter en la repisa de Harry. Tropezó con alguien y una mano se posó en su cintura para estabilizarlo. El suavemente jadeado “Lily” le dijo a Harry que era Severus quien lo sostenía.

Hermione/Lily envolvió una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y colocó la otra en el hombro de Severus—Vamos, Sev. Querrás ver esto—.

Un momento después, Harry sintió el tirón familiar de Aparición antes de aterrizar en el pavimento—Pensé que no podías Aparecerte dentro de Gringotts—Dijo Harry cuando Hermione/Lily comenzó a caminar por la acera.

—Es un privilegio permitido a los Herederos Verdaderos. Encontrarás que también puedes hacerlo ahora que tienes el anillo de Gryffindor—Señaló la mano derecha de Harry con la suya, y por primera vez, vio el anillo con incrustaciones de zafiro que ahora llevaba—También se te permitirá aparecer en Hogwarts. Aquí estamos—Se detuvieron y Harry finalmente miró alrededor del vecindario vagamente familiar. Levantó la vista hacia la casa donde se habían detenido, y destellos de la infancia de Harry giraron en su cabeza. Harry sintió que su pecho se cerraba sobre él, y luchó por respirar.

—Harry—Manos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos para estabilizarlo.

—Harry. Respira, amor—Harry se concentró en la voz suave y en los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre. Ella le sonrió gentilmente—Está bien, amor. No dejaré que ella te lastime. Ven—.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por la acera, Severus instó a Harry suavemente detrás de ella. Hermione/Lily golpeó firmemente la puerta. Fue abierta por un niño gordo que podría tener la edad de Harry. Hermione/Lily le sonrió cortésmente.

—Hola, Dudley. ¿Está tu madre en casa? —.

Dudley frunció el ceño y asintió—Er, sí. Ella está en la cocina—.

—Excelente—Dijo Hermione/Lily mientras lo empujaba.

—¡Hey! —Gritó el niño mientras Harry y Severus la seguían—¿Fenómeno? —Dijo Dudley confundido cuando Harry lo pasó.

Lily se detuvo en la pequeña puerta que conducía al armario debajo de las escaleras y la fulminó con la mirada. Sacó su varita y destrozó el pequeño armario. Unos pasos pesados salieron corriendo de la sala de estar y unos pasos más ligeros salieron de la cocina.

—Dudders, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás ...? —La mujer alta con cara de caballo que apareció en la puerta de la cocina, se congeló al ver a Lily. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que debería haber sido posible y su tez se puso pálida. Lily caminó por el pasillo y la bofetada que conectaba su mano con la pálida mejilla resonó a su alrededor.

—¡Celosa, rencorosa, _perra_! —Lily escupió—Ni siquiera podías ver más allá de tu propia amargura para cuidar a un niño. Un nene inocente. Pensé que el amor que una vez sentiste por mí al menos te permitiría cuidar a mi hijo—.

—Pero estás muerta…—Petunia finalmente jadeó.

—NO—Escupió Lily con dureza—Me pusieron bajo un hechizo. Pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a un niño como trataste a Harry. Me alegra que Madre no esté viva para ver a la horrible persona que resultaste ser. Ella estaría completamente avergonzada de cómo has actuado. Padre estaría devastado; sabes cómo valoraba a la familia. Estoy agradecido de que Nick y Nelly hayan encontrado a Harry antes de que hicieras un daño irreparable. Pero no te preocupes; estamos completamente fuera de tu vida ahora—Lily se volvió hacia el hombre obeso que estaba parado en la puerta de la sala y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa—Harry entró en su herencia hoy, Vernon. Dos grandes propiedades y suficiente dinero para durar diez vidas. Él habría compartido, dado todo lo que quisieras, si solo lo hubieras tratado como el niño que era. Si lo hubieras amado—Finalmente, Lily se volvió hacia Dudley y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—Pobre chico. Nunca entenderás el mal trato que tus padres te han hecho. Espero que nunca te enamores de una bruja. Me imagino que tus padres te repudiarían si lo hicieras, no importa cómo tratarían a cualquier hijo tuyo que fuera mágico. Espero que puedas aprender a superar los prejuicios que tus padres te han inculcado—Lily se dio la vuelta y pasó la basura del armario—Ven, Harry. Severus. Tenemos que arrestar a un anciano por asesinato—.

Puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros, y, una vez más, Harry sintió el tirón familiar de Aparición. Esta vez aterrizaron en el atrio del ministerio. El rojo pareció derretirse del cabello de Lily cuando una vez más adquirió su nueva apariencia normal. Nick, Nelly, Sirius, Remus y Neville corrieron tan pronto como vieron al trío que regresaba.

—Hermione, ¿qué está pasando? ¿A dónde fuiste? —Preguntó Neville mientras se acercaban.

—Necesitaba hablar con mi querida hermana—Se burló Hermione/Kathleen—Y ahora es hora de que Albus Dumbledore obtenga su merecido—Dijo y se dirigió hacia el ascensor más cercano. Tan pronto como el pequeño grupo se subió a un ascensor, ella comenzó a hablar—Lo recuerdo todo. Estuvo allí esa noche. Dijo que no podía permitirme asumir el cargo de directora, tenía planes para la próxima generación y no podía permitirme interferir—Ella parpadeó rápidamente, incluso cuando una lágrima se deslizó de su ojo. Harry se acercó y la abrazó—Por supuesto que no usó Avada, necesitaba mantener su alma intacta. Los envenenó. Forzó un frasco de algo por sus gargantas mientras yo miraba, petrificada e incapaz de hacer nada. La única misericordia que les mostró fue informarles que no tenía intención de matarme. Que me ubicaría con una buena familia, y que me cuidarían. _¡El bastardo!_ —Escupió ella cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Inmediatamente se compuso cuando las puertas se abrieron.

El pequeño grupo salió al corredor del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y se dirigió hacia la División Auror. Hermione/Kathleen empujo la puerta y varias cabezas aparecieron cuando entraron. Harry notó que el padre de Neville se levantaba de un escritorio en la parte de atrás y avanzaba.

—Mágico Merlín y Dulce Circe—Exclamó un viejo mago—S-señorita Ravenclaw—Harry notó que el hombre llevaba un pañuelo a su ojo cuando pasaban. Hermione dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta con la etiqueta Jefe de Aurores. Fue abierta por un hombre con cabello de guinea dorado y cejas pobladas. Parpadeó como un búho detrás de sus gafas con montura de alambre hacia el grupo fuera de su oficina.

—¿Le puedo ayudar? —Preguntó secamente.

—Auror Scrimgeour, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, anteriormente Lily Evans Potter, anteriormente Kathleen Ravenclaw, y me gustaría acusar a Albus Dumbledore por el asesinato de mis padres, Simeon y Eleanora Ravenclaw. Sugiero contactar a los Aurores Shacklebolt y Tonks porque creo que han estado investigando al director por algún tiempo—.

El hombre inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y les indicó que entraran. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, salió de su oficina—Esta oficina está oficialmente cerrada—Dijo con firmeza—Si descubro que una sola persona ha hablado de las palabras que Lady Ravenclaw acaba de decir antes de darte irse, se encontrará en una patrulla nocturna. Carson, trae a Kingsley y Tonks de la sala de pruebas. Esto tiene prioridad—.

Dio un paso atrás en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un momento después, se abrió de nuevo y Frank Longbottom intervino. Se acercó a Neville y ni siquiera Scrimgeour habló con audacia. El jefe Auror miró por encima del grupo reunido.

—Supongo que es mejor que todos nos pongamos cómodos—Agitó su varita y la sala se llenó de sillas—Lady Ravenclaw, es un placer conocerle. Por favor, tome asiento aquí—Indicó la silla más cercana a su escritorio—Señor Potter, bienvenido. Puedes sentarte al lado de…—El hombre vaciló un momento—Su madre, al parecer. Sir Nicholas, Madame Flamel. Debo decir que es una sorpresa verte. No estoy seguro de dónde encajan en todo esto—.

—Somos los guardianes mágicos de Harry—Dijo Nelly—Hemos tenido la custodia de él desde que tenía ocho años—.

—Oh—El hombre parpadeó sorprendido—Ya veo. Y Sr. Black, usted es el padrino de Harry, ¿correcto? —Sirius asintió y Scrimgeour miró a Remus antes de continuar—Señor Longbottom…—.

—Estuve allí cuando realizamos la prueba inicial de Hermione Granger y descubrimos quién era—.

Scrimgeour asintió y finalmente se volvió hacia Severus—Snape. Lo último que supe fue que había aceptado una posición estratégica en una empresa de investigación. ¿Cómo diablos terminó en esta debacle? —.

—Apoyo emocional para Lady Ravenclaw a quien conocía como Lily Evans. También estuve en Gringotts cuando realizaron las pruebas con respecto a los hechizos puestos en Lady Ravenclaw—.

Scrimgeour asintió y se movió detrás de su escritorio—Muy bien. Si todos toman asiento. Guarden los dos asientos al lado de Lady Ravenclaw para mis Aurores—.

Harry miró nervioso alrededor mientras los demás se movían para encontrar sillas. El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco cuando Severus se sentó en la silla junto a la suya. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y Shacklebolt y Tonks entraron, con expresiones severas en sus rostros. Avanzaron y Shacklebolt le entregó un archivo a Scrimgeour antes de sentarse junto a su compañera.

—Lady Ravenclaw, veo que siguió adelante y que también se hizo la purga de sangre—.

Kathleen asintió—Sí, una vez que mis recuerdos fueron devueltos, decidí volver a mi antiguo yo. Sabía que las personas que importaban me conocerían por mí—Ella miró a Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa, y Harry sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza—Y supongo que dado que estamos reunidos aquí, ha recuperado recuerdos pertinentes—.

—Lo hice. Vi a Albus Dumbledore asesinar a mis padres—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *Intente usar otro termino, pero ninguno sonaba bien. Así que use el original. De-aged es rejuvenecimiento.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Harry—Harry levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió a la mujer que entró en su habitación. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hermione con el pelo largo y negro y los mismos ojos llamativos que los suyos. Ella avanzó y se acomodó en su cama, mirando el libro que estaba leyendo—Ese no es uno de tus nuevos libros escolares—Advirtió. No habían llegado al Callejón Diagon hasta el día siguiente, ya que había llegado la tarde cuando terminaron en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Pasaron el día comprando libros escolares, y Hermione se había tomado el tiempo para hacerse las túnicas azules de Ravenclaw, mientras que Harry había sido equipado para sus túnicas formales de Potter y Gryffindor.

Harry le sacó la lengua a su amiga—Ya los he leído—Suspiró—Va a ser extraño no tenerte allí este año—.

—Estaré allí—Lo tranquilizó.

—Bien. Será extraño no tenerte en ninguna de mis clases. Y no es que podamos pasar el rato todo el tiempo—.

—Claro que podemos—Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa familiar—Será genial pasar el rato en la torre de la directora en lugar de la sala común—.

—¿Es incómodo? —Preguntó Harry—Interactuar conmigo—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó ella, moviéndose para acostarse en la cama junto a él.

—Bueno, tienes veinticinco años de recuerdos como Kathleen. Eras maestra, todavía soy estudiante. Y luego también eres mi madre, pero también hemos sido amigos durante casi siete años—.

Hermione puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry—Hay una parte de mí que te ve distantemente como mi hijo. Es decir, recuerdo el embarazo, el parto... y déjeme decirle, señor. Tú y yo vamos a tener palabras sobre eso—Ella soltó una risita—Pero aún te veo principalmente como mi amigo. Quiero decir, ya tenía una especie de afecto fraternal por ti, pero creo que saber que eres mi hijo lo hizo más materno. Es como dijiste, Harry. Sigo siendo yo. Cuando vengas a mí hablando sobre lo sexy y caliente que es Severus, todavía te voy a decir que uses protección—.

—¿Qué? —Harry gritó, alejándose de Hermione haciendo que cayera en la cama. Ella rió.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. Incluso Neville ha visto la forma en que miras a Sev. Prácticamente has estado babeando por él durante la última semana. Te juro que si no pasara tanto tiempo en el laboratorio de Nick, ya tendrías al hombre atado a tu cama—.

—¡Hermione! —Chilló Harry.

—¿Qué? Honestamente, Harry, creo que ustedes dos estarían bien juntos—.

—Pero tiene la edad de mi papá—.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras se movía para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la cama—Por favor. Mi mejor amiga, Amelia, estaba comprometida con un hombre treinta años mayor que yo cuando yo era mayor de edad. Y técnicamente eres un adulto, incluso si te queda otro año de estudios—.

—¿Y si dijera que quiero abandonar Hogwarts? No terminar mis EXTASIS—.

—Como tu madre _y_ tu mejor amiga diría que no vas a hacer tal cosa, pero, hablando lógicamente, no es como si los necesitaras. Tienes muchos fondos e inversiones, así como tú asiento en el Wizengamot para mantenerte ocupado. Pero no creo que se vea bien para alguien que no ha tomado sus EXTASIS, sentarse en la junta de fideicomisarios de Hogwarts, especialmente si esa persona es Lord _Gryffindor_ —.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Bien—.

Hermione le sonrió brillantemente y le dio una palmada en la pierna—Bueno. Ahora ponte tu túnica de Gryffindor. Nos vamos a Hogwarts—.

—¿Qué? —Harry gritó cuando Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—A Lady Ravenclaw le gustaría la ayuda de su querido amigo Lord Gryffindor cuando vaya a conocer a su nuevo personal—.

—Bien—Suspiró Harry mientras iba a agarrar las nuevas túnicas que le habían entregado el día anterior. Se dio una ducha rápida antes de ponerse unos pantalones limpios. Había aprendido rápidamente que no había ropa interior cuando se trataba de ropa formal. Había pensado que sería incómodo, pero le sorprendió gratamente la sensación de la tela sedosa contra su piel. Harry se puso la túnica carmesí y admiró el adono dorado alrededor del borde y los leones bordados que solo aparecían cuando la luz golpeaba la tela de cierta manera. Deslizó el anillo de oro y rubí en su dedo anular y el anillo del señorío Potter se colocó en su pulgar. Ambos anillos cambiaron de tamaño automáticamente cuando se los colocó para que no se cayeran accidentalmente. Se puso las botas de piel de dragón negro y agarró su varita antes de salir de su habitación.

Supuso que Hermione lo encontraría en el salón, así que bajó las escaleras. Chocó con Severus cuando dobló la esquina y los hombres se agarraron el uno al otro para estabilizarse.

—Perdón, Harry, yo…—Las palabras murieron en los labios de Severus mientras asimilaba la túnica formal de Harry. Harry vio que las mejillas del hombre se enrojecían y sintió su propio rubor alzarse—¡V-vas a alguna parte? —.

Harry tuvo que humedecer sus labios antes de poder hablar—Er, sí. Hermione me pidió que fuera con ella para apoyar su reclamo de directora—.

Severus asintió—Buena suerte—.

—Gracias, Sev. Te lo agradezco. Ambos hombres se apartaron y se volvieron para ver a Hermione bajando las escaleras. Harry tuvo que admitir que se veía encantadora con su largo cabello recogido en una trenza y su túnica azul profundo. Podía distinguir las pequeñas águilas plateadas que actuaban como broches y combinaban con su propio adorno plateado. Harry le sonrió a su amiga.

—La directora más bonita que he visto—Le dijo Harry.

Golpeó a Harry en el brazo cuando lo pasó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Severus. Severus ya no parecía retroceder ante el gesto como lo había hecho las primeras veces que ella lo había saludado así—¿Estarás aquí para cenar? —.

Severus asintió—Si. Nicholas y yo estamos cerca de un gran avance, por lo que dudamos en detenernos—.

—Solo asegúrate de detenerte el tiempo suficiente para comer. Ven, Harry—.

Harry rodó los ojos a la espalda de Hermione y fue a seguirla luego de un rápido saludo a Severus—Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a la escuela hoy? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no la semana que viene o algo así? —.

—Scrimgeour ha podido mantenerlo fuera de los periódicos por el momento, pero sin duda no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que salgan las noticias. Arresto a Dumbledore esta mañana, y no tengo dudas de que los maestros están perdidos. Cuanto antes intervenga y tome el control, mejor para todos ellos. Todo el personal debe estar presente, ya que se les exige que regresen a la escuela la segunda semana de agosto en preparación para el próximo trimestre—Explicó Hermione cuando salieron por la puerta del salón al área designada de Aparición—Encuéntrame en el patio—Levantó la mano y golpeó el anillo en su dedo—Recuerda, podemos aparecer dentro de Hogwarts ahora—.

Harry asintió y ella giró sobre sus talones en una silenciosa Desaparición. Harry la siguió un momento después. Aterrizaron en el patio familiar, y Harry sintió una fuerte sensación de _hogar_. Dio un paso atrás sorprendido y Hermione se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Increíble, ¿no es así? Ese sentimiento de pertenencia finalmente se explicó—Harry asintió y señaló las grandes puertas.

—Después de ti, mi lady—.

Caminaron hacia las antiguas puertas que se abrieron al acercarse. Harry siguió un paso detrás de Hermione mientras ella conducía a la sala de profesores en el segundo piso. Podían escuchar frenéticas conversaciones mientras se acercaban a la habitación.

—Sabía que algo horrible iba a suceder—Harry reconoció la voz de Trelawney—Pero mi vista estaba bloqueada—.

—¿Vas a asumir el cargo, Minerva? —Preguntó una mujer.

—No lo sé, Aurora. La junta se reunirá mañana para decidir qué hacer—.

—¿Han sido informados? —Flitwick habló.

—¿Qué les diremos a los niños? —Se lamentó Sprout.

Hermione compartió una mirada con Harry antes de respirar profundamente y abrir la puerta. Harry reconoció a la mayoría de las personas presentes, pero había algunas que solo había visto en la escuela de vez en cuando. Vio a McGonagall y algunos otros palidecer.

La maestra de transfiguración finalmente dejó escapar un grito ahogado—¡Kathleen! —.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente a la mujer—Hola, Minnie—Dirigió su atención a los demás en la habitación—Por favor. Tomen asiento, todos, y les explicaré—Nadie se movió hasta que McGonagall se acomodó en la silla al lado de la que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Después de eso, todos los demás cayeron rápidamente en su lugar. Hermione sonrió benevolentemente al personal reunido—Soy Lady Kathleen Ravenclaw, directora legítima de Hogwarts, y este es mi querido amigo Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor—Harry reprimió la sonrisa ante los jadeos que provenían de la habitación—Entiendo que el arresto de Albus Dumbledore les haya sorprendido, pero estoy aquí para decirles que no saldrá de esta y que no regresará a Hogwarts—.

>> Verán, lo vi matar a mis padres en la víspera de Año Nuevo de 1960—Esperó a que los jadeos y las negaciones se calmaran—Él codiciaba la posición de director para poder tener cierto control sobre las próximas generaciones. Debido a un codicilo creado en la fundación de la escuela, un heredero de los fundadores originales es ocupar el cargo después de cada director alterno. Cuando el director Dippet comenzó a planificar su retiro, ya estaba aquí enseñando en la escuela en preparación para asumir el cargo. Si hubiera muerto, la dirección habría caído en la línea de Gryffindor, por lo que para evitar que eso ocurriera con mi muerte, Albus simplemente me rejuveneció y tomó el lugar que me correspondía. Me colocó con una familia muggle para ocultar mi presencia mágica del DALM sabiendo que lo estarían vigilando. Regresé a Hogwarts como Lily Evans—Otra ronda de jadeos y gritos.

>> Todos ustedes están conscientes de lo que supuestamente sucedió la noche en que Voldemort vino a matar a Harry—Hermione lo miró con simpatía por tener que repasar la historia una vez más, pero Harry no pensó que estaría tan emocional como había estado. Unas noches antes, cuando ella se lo había dicho por primera vez—James murió protegiéndonos, y yo me paré frente a Voldemort y rogué por la vida de mi hijo. Tres veces el hombre me negó, suficiente para los antiguos encantos que había aprendido a activar. Dumbledore me encontró inconsciente, aunque no muerta, y una vez más me rejuveneció. Después de colocar a Harry con mi hermana abusiva y que odia la magia, una vez más me colocó con una pareja muggle. Regresé a Hogwarts una vez más como Hermione Granger—Honestamente, Harry se estaba cansando de todos los jadeos y gritos de _“¡Imposible!”._

>> Este verano, mientras estaba con Harry: él, Neville Longbottom y yo decidimos hacer una prueba de Ancestros por diversión. Como probablemente puedan adivinar, el mío no resultó exactamente como esperaba. Los Goblins de Gringotts confirmaron mi identidad, me quitaron los hechizos y les permití que limpiaran mi sangre, de ahí mi regreso como Kathleen—Indicó su apariencia cambiada—La razón por la que digo esto es para que puedan entender lo que está sucediendo. Hermione Granger, obviamente, no regresará para su Séptimo Año, por lo que tendremos que decidir sobre una nueva Premio Anual. No planeo hacer ningún cambio radical en este momento, pero me gustaría saber dónde sienten que se necesitan cambios. Minerva, si eres amable, me gustaría que te quedaras como mi subdirectora—.

—Por supuesto, Kathleen, er señorita Granger—.

Hermione se rio entre dientes—Por favor, refiérete a mí por el nombre que prefieras. Prometo responder por todos—.

—Simplemente genial—murmuró Sprout—La escuela está a cargo de dos Gryffindors. Nunca ganaremos la Copa de la Casa ahora—.

—Pero ella es una Ravenclaw—Dijo Flitwick.

—Oh, no—Dijo Sprout, agitando la mano—Incluso cuando Kathleen clasificó a Gryffindor. Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian—.

Hermione se rio—Lo prometo, Pomona, seré tan justa como cualquier Ravenclaw. Ahora—Dijo Hermione, finalmente sentándose—No me mudaré al castillo hasta pasado mañana, ya que quiero darles a los elfos suficiente tiempo para sacar las cosas de Albus de mis habitaciones, pero Harry y yo estaremos aquí mañana para la reunión de la junta—Harry gimió. mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a Hermione. Realmente no había querido interpretar a Lord Gryffindor tan pronto. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y se volvió hacia el personal—Entonces, por ahora, me gustaría que todos se presenten porque hay algunos nombres que no conozco. Luego les permitiré hacer preguntas y decidiremos qué es aceptable compartir con los niños—.

Harry se recostó con una sonrisa. Directora, le quedaba ese papel a Hermione.

* * *

—Parece que perdiste un compañero, Potter—Harry miró hacia el tono imbécil que solo podía pertenecer a una persona y rodó los ojos.

—Malfoy. Veo que te dejan salir de tu jaula una vez más—.

El rubio se burló de la puerta de la cabina del prefecto y miró la túnica de Harry—Sin insignia de Premio Anual y sin Granger. ¿Qué harás este año? —.

—Probablemente patear tu trasero en Quidditch—Murmuró Ginny Weasley desde el otro lado de Colin Creevey. Malfoy se volvió para burlarse de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la cabina se abrió y la señora Hooch entró.

—Siéntese, Sr. Malfoy—Le ordenó mientras se movía a la cabina—Muy bien, prefectos. Permíteme presentarte a sus Premios Anuales este año. La Premio Anual de las chicas es Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff. El Premio Anual de los chicos es Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw. Espero que los traten con el mismo respeto que a un profesor. Ahora, muchos de ustedes pueden haber escuchado la desafortunada noticia del arresto de Albus Dumbledore durante el verano. Ha sido removido como Director y se ha hecho cargo una nueva Directora. Esta noche, en el Banquete, se presentará a la directora al resto de la escuela. Espero que todos ustedes sean maduros sobre el incidente de este verano. No perpetuamos ni difundimos rumores. No es su trabajo discutir teorías o especular sobre lo que sucedió. La postura oficial de la escuela es “Sin comentarios”. ¿Se entiende? —El grupo de prefectos asintió—Bueno. Ahora, la mayoría de ustedes están familiarizados con sus deberes como prefectos, pero para el Quinto Año de este año y los nuevos prefectos, repasaré sus deberes y privilegios—Harry se recostó y escuchó el discurso habitual, viendo pasar el paisaje.

—Y, finalmente, la contraseña de este año para el baño del prefecto es “Hierba De Limón”. Recuerden que hay otros prefectos a los que les gustaría usar el baño, así que sean respetuosos. No se olviden de hacer rondas en el tren. Todos fuera. Goldstein, Abbott, Gryffindor, un momento por favor—.

Todos los demás, excepto los dos mencionados, así como los Gryffindor, comenzaron a levantarse lentamente y dirigirse hacia la puerta, lanzando miradas sospechosas a los estudiantes restantes. Hooch sacó una carpeta del bolsillo interior de su capa y levantó la vista. Ella parpadeó por un momento—Oh. No lo siento. Me refería a Lord Gryffindor. No toda la casa. El resto de ustedes, fuera—Hizo un movimiento de “largo” cuando los compañeros de casa de Harry se pusieron de pie.

—¿Qué? —Chilló Malfoy. Señalando a Harry—No puede ser Lord Gryffindor—.

Harry sonrió con aire de suficiencia al rubio y levantó el dedo donde se mostraba con orgullo el anillo de oro y rubí—Lamento decepcionarte, Malfoy—.

Harry se volvió hacia Hooch mientras ella le presionaba el archivo—La directora me pidió que te diera esto. Son los cambios propuestos para el próximo año. Le gustaría su opinión antes de presentarla ante la junta escolar. Me dijo que te dijera específicamente, que espera que lo hayas leído antes de que la visites esta noche—.

Harry tomó el archivo y puso los ojos en blanco—A veces juro que ella se parece más a mi madre que a mi amiga. Tendré que recordarle que no me crió—.

—Oh, sí—Dijo Hooch inexpresivo—Presiona ese cuchillo más profundo, Harry. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutará—.

Harry le dio a la instructora de vuelo una sonrisa brillante—Ella sabe que la amo—Hooch hizo otro ademán con la mano y Harry salió de la cabina con una risita. Ignoró a Malfoy, que estaba furioso, y a los estudiantes boquiabiertos mientras el chisme se abría paso por el tren. Se metió en la cabina con Neville y se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Neville, levantando la vista de su libro.

—Como esperábamos—Dijo Harry, abriendo el archivo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Neville miró y comenzó a leer la lista de cursos propuestos para el próximo año escolar—Oh. es una buena idea—Dijo Neville señalando el plan de estudios introductorio al latín.

—Posiblemente. ¿Pero no deberíamos esperar para ofrecer eso a los Terceros Años? Realmente no necesitamos Primeros y Segundos Años inventando hechizos y convocando demonios o algo así—.

Neville se rio—Cierto. Ten—Le entregó a Harry la pluma de auto-tinta que había estado usando y Harry hizo la anotación junto al nombre del curso. Pasaron el resto del viaje en tren repasando el plan de estudios sugerido y tomando notas.

Era evidente que la noticia del señorío de Harry había atravesado el cuerpo estudiantil cuando arribaron. Dean y Seamus se subieron al carruaje junto a Harry y Neville y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, y rápidamente salió del carruaje. Neville lo siguió al castillo, y se acomodaron en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras el resto de la escuela ingresaba. McGonagall lideró a los Primeros Años, y observaron la clasificación con entusiasmo. Cuando se ordenó al último alumno, McGonagall se paró frente a los alumnos.

—Antes de comenzar nuestra fiesta, hay un último asunto que debo abordar. Muchos de ustedes saben que Albus Dumbledore fue removido recientemente como director de la escuela. Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para presentar a nuestra nueva directora: Lady Kathleen Ravenclaw—.

Harry y Neville aplaudieron ruidosamente cuando Hermione se levantó de su lugar en la mesa del personal. Llevaba una túnica azul simple con el pelo recogido en su trenza típica. Ella asintió simple pero elegante.

—Un poco joven para ser directora, ¿verdad? —Dijo Seamus—Ella no puede ser mucho mayor que nosotros—.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron sonrisas—Ella es mayor de lo que parece—Dijo Harry crípticamente cuando los aplausos se calmaron.

—Gracias a todos por una cálida bienvenida—Dijo Hermione, con su voz sonando a través del Gran Comedor—Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para darles la bienvenida a todos a Hogwarts y asegurarles que nada dramático ha cambiado en este momento. Si bien planeo implementar algunas clases nuevas y similares en los próximos años, espero hacerlo de una manera fluida y positiva. Mientras tanto, recuerden que el bosque prohibido está fuera de los límites a menos que sea escoltado por un profesor. Hay una lista de artículos de contrabando en la puerta del Sr. Filch, y no debe haber maldiciones en los pasillos. Por favor, disfruten de esta deliciosa comida que nuestros elfos domésticos residentes han brindado, y prepárense para las clases en la mañana—Dio otra sonrisa brillante y se sentó cuando apareció la comida.

Harry se unió a la multitud cuando se levantaron para dirigirse a sus dormitorios una vez que terminó la cena—¿Vienes? —Le preguntó a Neville cuando salían del Gran Comedor.

Neville lo miró incrédulo—¿Y escucharlos hablar de los planes de estudio y demás? No, gracias. Creo que iré a asegurarme de que mis cosas llegaron aquí correctamente. ¿Te quedarás en el dormitorio? —Preguntó Neville, Harry como Lord Gryffindor en realidad tenía un conjunto de habitaciones en el castillo.

—Sí. Por los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? —.

Neville puso los ojos en blanco—Lo que sea. Pero si tengo que oírte gemir el nombre de Severus mientras duermes una vez más, te estoy metiendo una almohada en la garganta—.

Harry sintió que su cara se calentaba—Fue una vez. Y no se suponía que estuvieras en mi habitación de todos modos. Pensé que te quedarías otra noche en casa de tus padres—.

Neville se rió—Lección aprendida. Te veré más tarde—Dijo cuando llegaron a la gárgola.

—Bien. Buenas noches—Se despidió de Neville y se volvió hacia la Gárgola—Gryffindor—Dijo Harry, usando su contraseña privada para acceder a la oficina de la directora. La gárgola se apartó y Harry subió las escaleras hasta la oficina. Dio un fuerte golpe antes de abrir la puerta. Hermione levantó la vista de unos papeles en su escritorio y sonrió cuando lo vio.

—Harry—Ella se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para envolverlo en un abrazo—He tenido a los elfos entregando té—Dijo, indicando la pequeña área de descanso frente a la chimenea donde se encontraba una bandeja de té. Ella guió el camino hacia el sofá—Entonces, ¿cómo fue el viaje en tren? —.

—Nada demasiado emocionante—Respondió Harry mientras veía la tetera verter el té—Malfoy tuvo un aneurisma cuando descubrió que yo era Lord Gryffindor, y por supuesto, todos querían saber dónde estabas. Les acabo de decir que no ibas a clases este año. ¿Como has estado? No te he visto en casi dos semanas—.

—Ha estado ocupada—Dijo con un suspiro—Lo juro, algunos de estos maestros no pueden tomar la decisión de salvar sus vidas. O eso o Albus los tenía con una correa tan corta que ahora son como hojas que soplan en el viento. Va a tomar algún tiempo separarlos de las cuerdas de mi delantal—.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea comenzar a incorporar tantos cambios tan rápido? —Preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a la lista de cursos que había visto en el tren.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza—Si. Creo que una buena sacudida es justo lo que necesitan algunos de estos maestros—.

Harry rió—Porque la traición de Albus no fue una sacudida suficiente—.

Hermione le dio una palmada en el brazo—Sabes a lo que me refiero. De todos modos, supongo que miraste el archivo—.

—Por supuesto. Neville también lo examinó conmigo, y señaló algunas cosas—.

—Bien—Dijo Hermione, sentándose más cómodamente en el sofá—Ahora, cuéntame tu opinión sobre agregar las clases electivas del sábado—.

* * *

Los rumores de lo que podría haberle sucedido a Hermione Granger se desvanecieron rápidamente en el fondo con la emoción de ponerse al día con amigos y quedar atrapados con el trabajo escolar. Harry y Neville a menudo se encontraban en la oficina de Hermione trabajando en sus ensayos y leyendo y manteniendo a Hermione atrapada en los chismes. Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, Hermione les aseguró que estaría bien. Tenía planes de visitar a los Granger el Boxing Day y esperaba pasar su primera Navidad en Hogwarts como directora. El trío intercambió regalos la noche antes de que el tren partiera, y Harry y Neville se despidieron en la estación de tren. Harry se apareció directamente en Fire Island, ansioso por ver a sus padres.

Harry entró en el salón y se detuvo al ver a Severus parado cerca de la chimenea con pantalones y una camisa azul oscuro. Severus parpadeó sorprendido.

—Harry. No me di cuenta de que ya era esa hora—.

Harry forzó su respiración a calmarse y le sonrió al hombre—El tren acaba de llegar. Vine directamente desde la estación. ¿Dónde están Nick y Nelly? —.

—Lady Flamel está en su invernadero y Sir Nicholas está en una reunión con un socio comercial. ¿Cómo va la escuela? —Severus se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la chimenea estirando la tela de la camisa sobre sus anchos hombros.

—Va bien—Respondió Harry, sus ojos pegados a la forma impresionante—Siento que paso tanto tiempo hablando de negocios como trabajando en la tarea de la escuela—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Se alegró de ver una pequeña sonrisa tirar de los labios de Severus—Supongo que Lady Ravenclaw es tan maestra en tareas como lo fueron Miss Granger y Lily—.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa—Seguro. Aunque ella tiene algunas buenas ideas—.

—Me encantaría saber de ellas alguna vez. ¿Supongo que no seguirás el camino de tu padre y te unirás a los Aurores? —.

Harry avanzó y pasó los dedos por el brazo del sofá. Notó los ojos oscuros de Severus siguiendo el movimiento—Nunca tuve la intención de convertirme en Auror. Sabía que después de que los Flamels me adoptaran, tenía responsabilidades. Fincas que ver y eso—.

—Entonces, te irás de la isla—Preguntó Severus vacilante.

—No—Respondió Harry rápidamente—Quiero decir, tendré que ir a visitar las propiedades y ver si hay algo que hacer, y hay un par de inversiones que necesito verificar, pero esta es mi casa. Y tengo la intención de quedarme aquí por un tiempo—Una expresión de alivio pareció cubrir la cara del hombre, y Harry sintió que su estómago saltaba un poco.

—Harry—Harry se giró al escuchar la voz de Nelly, y sonrió al verla. Él cruzó la habitación y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Mamá. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está papá? —.

Nelly se rio entre dientes—Cálmate. ¿Por qué no llevas tus cosas a tu habitación mientras me lavo? La cena debería estar lista pronto—.

—Está bien—Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar por última vez a Severus y salir del salón a su habitación. Sacó la pequeña bolsa del bolsillo de su túnica y la arrojó a la cama. Se quitó la túnica de la escuela y rápidamente se puso jeans limpios y un suéter. Revisó su cabello y tiró de los mechones salvajes con irritación antes de regresar y bajar las escaleras. Su padre ya estaba en el salón con Severus cuando Harry bajó las escaleras y Nelly llegó poco después. Harry se encontró con el caballero Hindú que se quedaba a cenar, y los cinco comieron tranquilamente mientras Harry hablaba sobre algunos de los cambios que Hermione estaba pensando para la escuela. Harry estaba demasiado exhausto y rechazó las bebidas después de la cena a favor de una noche temprana. Esperaba poder ver más de Severus durante las vacaciones.

De hecho, Harry vio a Severus unas cuantas veces más durante las vacaciones y se empapó de cada momento con el hombre. Pasaron una noche hablando sobre los experimentos en los que Nick y Severus estaban trabajando y otra noche sobre los planes de Harry para después de la escuela. Harry disfrutó de estas tardes mientras se sentaban junto al fuego y tomaban copas de vino. Nick había dejado que Harry probara un vaso de whisky poco después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, pero no le había importado mucho el sabor, por lo que se apegó al vino que le habían permitido desde que tenía dieciséis años. Más de una vez, Harry había sentido la punzada de atracción entre ellos, pero Severus siempre parecía retroceder antes de que sucediera algo. Harry no forzó el problema, permitiendo que las cosas fluyeran al ritmo de Severus. Por ahora. Una vez que Harry se hubiera graduado, tenía toda la intención de perseguir a Severus por completo.

Harry regresó a la escuela y se dedicó a estudiar para sus EXTASIS. Hermione y él tuvieron que abandonar la escuela varias veces para reunirse con los otros miembros de la junta, por el nuevo plan de estudios del próximo año y se alegraron de ver que recibieron poca resistencia a muchos de los cambios propuestos. La principal resistencia vino de Malfoy, pero Harry le recordó rápidamente que su hijo se graduaría ese año, por lo que los cambios realmente no lo afectaban. Esto hizo que Lucius cerrara la boca, aunque no impidió que el hombre lo mirara. Dumbledore finalmente fue a juicio en febrero, y toda la historia finalmente llegó al Profeta, incluidos los muchos intentos de Dumbledore de no solo ingresar a las bóvedas de Harry sino también las de otros. Hermione no abordó el tema públicamente, ya que había tenido su testimonio en la sala del tribunal; tampoco Harry o Neville, respetando el derecho de privacidad de sus amigos.

Los tres amigos celebraron cuando Neville recibió una oferta de pasantía en una importante plantación de hierbas que se especializaba en experimentación con plantas. Harry sabía que era una compañía que su padre usaba a menudo, pero también sabía que, incluso con una recomendación de Nicholas Flamel, Neville habría tenido que ganarse la pasantía por su cuenta. Ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna duda de que Neville lograría el Excelente en Herbología que necesitaba para ser aceptado completamente en el programa. Harry inmediatamente le escribió a su padre para agradecerle, por llamar la atención de la compañía sobre Neville. Harry estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera una respuesta inmediata de Nick y aún más sorprendido cuando Nick finalmente respondió. Explicó que su retraso en la respuesta se debió al hecho de que no había hablado con nadie de la compañía con respecto a Neville y había escrito a un amigo de la compañía para averiguar cómo se habían encontrado con el nombre del hombre. Una calidez llenó a Harry cuando Nick continuó explicando que en realidad había sido Severus quien había hablado en nombre de Neville. Harry podría besar al hombre. Y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

Harry, Hermione y McGonagall pasaron las vacaciones de Pascua revisando las solicitudes de profesores para las nuevas clases. Luego regresó a la biblioteca con Neville en la prisa de estudiar en la cuenta regresiva para los exámenes. Harry estaba ansioso por terminar los exámenes para poder dedicar más tiempo a sus propiedades, la escuela, su estudio de magia de pársel y, por supuesto, Severus. El comité de evaluación estaba en Hogwarts más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado a los estudiantes, y Harry se preocupó por los años más jóvenes cuando las amenazas de muerte fueron lanzadas por la biblioteca y las salas comunes como -Bengalas Weasley. En un momento, la tensión se hizo demasiado intensa para Harry, y Neville y él escaparon a los cuartos de Gryffindor para pasar un rato de relajación. Los cuartos eran similares a un pequeño apartamento completo con área de descanso, cocina, dormitorio y retrete, todo hecho en rojo y dorado de buen gusto, con pequeñas estatuas de leones que bordean con austeridad. Harry se sintió complacido al descubrir que tenía una bañera casi del tamaño de la bañera de los prefectos a principios de año, cuando examinó los cuartos y los dos muchachos pasaron una buena hora jugando en el agua burbujeante en sus trajes de baño.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando arrojó su pluma sobre el escritorio después de su último examen. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Neville le dedicó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo mientras golpeaba la punta de su pluma contra el escritorio. Harry notó que Weasley sudaba profusamente y puso los ojos en blanco; él todavía no estaba seguro de cómo el pelirrojo había sobrevivido los siete años. Malfoy estaba mirando el examen como si lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera, y varios otros estudiantes parecían enfermos cuando terminaron su examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Tan pronto como fueron liberados de la sala de exámenes, Harry y Neville se dirigieron a las habitaciones de Harry. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la hielera para sacar la botella de vino que le estaba esperando allí. Les sirvió un vaso a él y a Neville y le entregó el suyo antes de dejarse caer en una de las grandes sillas frente a la chimenea.

—Estoy tan contento de que finalmente haya terminado—Dijo Harry—Creo que la tensión de todos los demás fue más estresante que los exámenes reales—.

Neville se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vino—Solo porque probablemente sabías la mayoría de esas cosas en Quinto Año. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar para comenzar con tu magia de pársel? —.

Harry le guiñó un ojo a Neville cuando levantó la mano y convocó sin palabras el libro sobre su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Lo saludó con la mano hacia Neville y le quitó otra sonrisa al rubio—Merlín, ¿viste a Malfoy? Pensé que iba a maldecir ese pergamino tan fuerte por cómo lo estaba mirando—.

Neville resopló—Eso no fue nada. No estaba muy seguro de cuál sudaba más, Weasley o Goyle—.

Harry rió—Casi me alegro de que Hermione estuviera ocupada con las tareas de directora y no tuviera tiempo para controlar nuestros hábitos de estudio—.

—Cierto. Quinto año ya fue bastante malo. Me imagino que ella... Las palabras de Neville fueron interrumpidas por un firme golpe en la puerta de Harry. Harry compartió una mirada con Neville y se levantó.

—¿Puedes abrir? —.

—No hay problema—Dijo Neville, poniendo su vaso en la mesa mientras se levantaba. Harry rápidamente sirvió otra copa de vino y volvió a tapar la botella justo cuando Neville cerró la puerta. Harry se giró y le sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Y? —Exigió Hermione.

Harry le tendió la copa de vino—Siéntate primero y relájate—Harry y Neville se acomodaron nuevamente en sus asientos, y Hermione hizo lo mismo con un suspiro.

—Bien. Estoy sentada. ¿Cómo fueron los exámenes? —.

—Nada demasiado inesperado—Respondió Harry, señalando su copa de vino. Ella tomó un sorbo y él continuó—Pensé que fue bastante fácil, pero hubo algunos que tuvieron problemas. Neville fue el primero en terminar la parte escrita de Herbología, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que leyó sus respuestas más de una vez—.

—¡Oye! Más que una simple calificación depende de ese examen—.

—Cierto. Porque hay alguna forma de que pudieras haber fallado esa prueba—Neville le disparó dos dedos y Harry jadeó—¡No delante de mi madre! —Tomó un sorbo de su vino—Además, eso nunca la atraerá hacia ti—Harry esquivo la almohada que voló hacia él, pero su vaso no tuvo tanta suerte. Desterró el vino derramado y fue a servirse otro en su vaso reparado.

—Hablando de atracción—Dijo Hermione mientras Harry volvía a sentarse—¿Cuándo puedo esperar nietos? —.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Por favor. Ni siquiera he comenzado a cortejar al hombre todavía—.

—Por favor—Dijo Neville—Ustedes dos estaban prácticamente babeándose el verano pasado, y luego estaban esas historias que nos contaste sobre Navidad. Estás tan claramente enamorado del hombre—.

—Tengo responsabilidades que ver primero—Dijo Harry.

—Así que tómate unas semanas para revisar tus propiedades y luego vuelve y folla al hombre sin sentido—Le dijo Hermione.

—Merlín, Hermione. ¿Algo contundente? —Agitó su vaso y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor. Sev podría necesitar una buena cogida. Siempre estaba un poco nervioso—.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó Harry mientras su rostro ardía de vergüenza—No estamos teniendo esta conversación. _No estoy teniendo_ esta conversación con mi madre—.

—Yo también soy tu amiga—.

—Esa—Indicó Harry con su copa de vino—Era mi madre. Solo Lily se refiere a él como Sev—.

—Bien. Como la mujer que te dio a luz, te insto a que busques una relación satisfactoria y placentera con el hombre del que estás perdidamente enamorado—.

Harry suspiró y bebió el resto de su vino. A veces su vida era demasiado complicada.

* * *

Harry pasó una semana en la isla antes de que él y Sirius salieran a revisar las diversas propiedades de Harry. Había esperado ver a Severus en ese momento, pero el hombre no estaba comprando ingredientes para su próximo experimento. Harry se convenció a sí mismo de que era mejor esperar hasta después de haber visto sus propiedades, ya que no sería apropiado comenzar una relación con el hombre solo para tener que irse unos días después. No ayudó que todavía echara de menos al hombre.

La finca de Gryffindor tardó más de lo esperado. El pequeño castillo, porque eso es lo que realmente era, estaba bien mantenido debido a la gran cantidad de elfos y la familia de cuidadores. La familia había sido la cuidadora de Gryffindor durante siglos y había sido recompensada por sus servicios al poder vivir en el castillo en lugar de la cabaña del cuidador a dos millas del bosque cercano. Harry conoció a tres generaciones de cuidadores y disfrutó escuchar sobre su hogar ancestral. Pasó bastante tiempo hablando con el retrato del Godric Gryffindor original y envió una carta a Hermione sobre posibles clases para agregar al plan de estudios. Después de dos semanas, Harry y Sirius finalmente se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia el sur, donde la Mansión Potter se asentaba en la costa de Cornwall.

La Mansión Potter estaba en peor forma que Gryffindor, y Harry pensó que si no hubiera sido por los tres elfos domésticos leales, la casa se habría arruinado años antes. Sirius llevó a Harry a recorrer la casa, mostrándole dónde había estado la habitación de su padre, dónde se había quedado Sirius cuando vivía con los Potter, y el lugar favorito para pasar el rato con los Merodeadores. Harry encontró un retrato de su padre alrededor de los siete años, parado orgulloso junto a una pareja de ancianos. Harry sabía que este lugar nunca sería su hogar, y también sabía que Sirius había estado insinuando la necesidad de mudarse de la isla para encontrar un lugar propio, pero odiaba la idea de regresar a Grimmauld Place. La solución de Harry parecía la mejor para todos, y Sirius le agradeció profusamente, prometiéndole cuidar la finca Potter. Los elfos domésticos parecían encantados de tener finalmente a alguien a quien cuidar. Además, Sirius claramente tenía buenos recuerdos del lugar, y había espacio incluso para que Lupin corriera si decidía venir a vivir aquí también.

Harry regresó a Fire Island a tiempo para recibir sus calificaciones de los EXTASIS, sin sorprenderse al descubrir que una vez más había recibido en todos Excelente. Nelly invitó a los Longbottoms y Hermione a celebrar sus resultados y la aceptación oficial de Neville de su aprendizaje. Se volvieron a encontrar unas semanas después para el cumpleaños de Harry y Neville. Como el cumpleaños de Harry caía un viernes, decidieron reunirse para una celebración familiar en el cumpleaños de Neville y luego en el Callejón Diagon el viernes para celebrar con algunos de sus amigos de Hogwarts. Hermione no se sentía cómoda asistiendo a la celebración del viernes por la noche, ya que algunas de las personas que asistían todavía eran estudiantes, y Harry no la culpó. Se encontraron con los gemelos, Seamus, Dean que había traído a Ginny como su cita, y algunos otros que habían llegado a conocer cuándo el trío lideraba el grupo de estudio. Harry tuvo una buena noche con sus viejos compañeros de clase y dejó a Neville en su casa antes de aparecer en casa. Subió a su habitación y rápidamente se quitó la túnica, sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama antes de irse a la cama. Hizo una pausa y parpadeó hacia la tarjeta y se levantó sobre la almohada. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la letra cursiva de su nombre en la cartulina. Habían pasado años desde que Severus era su maestro, pero había visto suficiente de la letra del hombre en las notas de Nick como para reconocer la escritura elegante. Harry recogió la rosa y la olió antes de pasar suavemente los pétalos por su mejilla. Se le cortó la respiración cuando abrió la tarjeta.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

_Sábado, primero de agosto. Seis pm Túnicas formales. Espero desearle un feliz cumpleaños en privado. SS_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry olvidó cómo respirar al darse cuenta de que Severus acababa de invitarlo a una cita. Contuvo un pequeño chillido, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Lanzó un hechizo de estasis sobre la rosa y la colocó en su mesita de noche junto al lirio que había adornado su cama desde que se mudó a Fire Island. Puso la invitación doblada al lado y se sentó en la cama. Se durmió esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry decidió no usar sus túnicas de Potter y Gryffindor, optando por un conjunto de simples túnicas verde oscuro que Nelly siempre insistió en que le lucían bien. Apenas había podido concentrarse todo el día, renunciando a practicar magia de pársel cuando había estropeado un hechizo de nivel inferior por tercera vez y mudarse al invernadero para ayudar a Nelly a volver a plantar algunas plantas. Había escuchado a su madre parlotear sobre algo durante más de una hora antes de regresar a la casa para lavarse. Intentó leer los informes de su patrimonio y responder una lechuza de uno de los miembros de la junta antes de darse por vencido por completo. Eventualmente decidió tomar un baño caliente para calmar sus nervios y se hundió en el agua tibia y burbujeante hasta que su piel estuvo casi inundada. Finalmente abrió la ducha para enjuagarse y se lavó el cabello antes de salir de la bañera. Se puso pantalones limpios antes de afeitarse la barba incipiente e intentar domar su cabello. Pensó en dejarlo crecer el tiempo suficiente para recogerlo y se preguntó si a Severus le gustaría eso. Finalmente, Harry se puso un poco de colonia de afeitado y se puso la túnica. Pasó por alto sus botas de piel de dragón y buscó las oxfords de cuero que solía llevar cuando salían a París.

Dio un salto cuando llamaron a su puerta y se volvió cuando Nelly entró. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa sentimental—Te ves tan guapo, Harry—.

Harry se miró una vez más en el espejo y se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en su túnica—Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, mamá. No creo que incluso los dragones me hayan asustado tanto—.

Ella se rió entre dientes mientras avanzaba. Extendió la mano para enderezar su cuello y acarició su mejilla—Estarás bien, Harry. Es obvio que tú y Severus ya están mayormente enamorados. El cortejo es solo una formalidad—.

Harry asintió, su boca se secó ante su admisión. Al ver la rosa, había asumido que Severus esperaba entrar en un cortejo formal, pero hasta que Nelly dijo las palabras, no se había permitido creerlo de verdad. Harry se lamió los labios repentinamente secos—¿Él ha...? —.

Nelly sonrió suavemente—Harry—Ella tomó su mano y lo llevó a la cama y se sentaron—¿Qué crees que ha estado haciendo Severus desde Navidad? Creo que habló con Lady Ravenclaw primero como tú pariente de sangre, luego Nick y yo. Incluso habló con Sirius y Remus, Harry. Ya ha redactado un contrato, y Nick y Hermione lo han estado buscando durante este último mes—Ella le apretó la mano suavemente—Solo ha estado esperando que te instales para comenzar el cortejo formal—Levantó la mano para empujar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Harry—No puedo imaginar que esperará mucho antes de proponerse formalmente, y tendremos una boda el próximo verano—.

Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de Harry y se mordió el labio incluso cuando el sonrojo se extendió por su mejilla—Ni siquiera sé cómo me enamoré de él. Parece que me desperté un día y sabía que él era con quien quería estar—.

—También fue así para tu papá—Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione parada en la puerta.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

Ella sonrió burlonamente mientras cruzaba la habitación—No crees que dejaría que mi único hijo se fuera en su primera cita oficial de su cortejo sin mirarlo, ¿verdad? —.

Harry se sonrojó incluso cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo puso de pie—Merlín, pensarías que era el día de mi boda o algo así—.

—Oh no—Exclamó Hermione—Nunca usarías algo tan común en tu boda. Definitivamente túnicas formales de Gryffindor. ¿No te parece, Nelly? —.

—Absolutamente. Será muy grandioso. Podemos limpiar la playa del lado este y...—.

—¡Ni siquiera hemos estado en nuestra primera cita! —Exclamó Harry—¿Podemos por favor guardar la charla de la boda para cuando él realmente se me proponga? —.

Hermione se rio entre dientes—Hablando de eso, acaba de llegar—.

—¿Qué? —Gritó Harry, con el estómago lleno de nervios—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Oh, Dios. ¿Me veo bien? Es…—.

—Harry—Hermione lo agarró por los hombros y sus ojos verdes se encontraron—Te ves bien. Ahora cálmate y diviértete. Ve—Ella lo empujó hacia la puerta y Harry respiró nervioso mientras tomaba su varita del tocador y bajaba las escaleras. Escucho el _“Nada demasiado en colores pastel, pero nada demasiado oscuro tampoco_...” de Hermione detrás de él.

Harry deslizó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica mientras bajaba las escaleras. Podía oír voces provenientes del salón, que se dirigieron en esa dirección cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras. Se le cortó la respiración al ver a Severus con una túnica azul oscuro y su cabello cayendo en suaves rizos alrededor de su rostro. Harry apenas podía distinguir el brillo de una esmeralda que adornaba la oreja de Severus cuando el hombre se volvió. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos antes de deslizarse apreciativamente por el cuerpo de Harry y volver a subir. Severus dio un paso adelante, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en los delgados labios.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. ¿Puedo decir que te ves realmente impresionante? El verde te queda bien—.

—Tú también—Dijo Harry sin aliento, luego se sacudió mentalmente—Quiero decir, te ves maravilloso también—.

—Harry—Harry apartó los ojos de Severus ante el sonido de la voz de Nick. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, y Harry sintió que le ardían las mejillas—¿Has visto a tu madre? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Sí. Están arriba. Deberían bajar pronto.

—¿Ellas? —Nick preguntó.

—Nelly y Hermione—.

—Ouch—Dijo Severus en un tono burlón—Ambas madres. Me sorprende que hayas llegado en una pieza—.

Harry se rio suavemente—Podríamos no hacerlo si no nos vamos pronto—.

—Debidamente notado—Dijo Severus, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Extendió su brazo y Harry deslizó su mano alrededor de él—¿Deberíamos? —Harry estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras asentía.

—Que tengas una buena noche—Dijo Nick mientras salían del salón. Harry miró por encima del hombro para sonreír a su padre antes de apretar a Severus.

Una vez afuera, Severus movió su brazo para envolver la cintura de Harry. Los dos hombres se quedaron uno frente al otro, con los ojos cerrados en un abrazo íntimo antes de que Severus los Apareciera. Harry se estaba aferrando a la túnica de Severus mientras aterrizaban y rápidamente la soltó y comenzó a alisar la tela. Las manos de Severus lo agarraron deteniendo sus movimientos.

—Está bien, Harry. No estés tan nervioso—Susurró Severus suavemente, y Harry podría haber jurado que sus mejillas estaban ahora enrojecidas.

—Lo siento—Dijo en voz baja. Los dedos de Severus levantaron la barbilla e inmediatamente se perdió en los brillantes ojos negros.

—Quizás pueda ayudarte a relajarte un poco—Dijo Severus suavemente antes de bajar la cabeza. Harry dejó escapar un gemido suave antes de que sus labios se tocaran y se abrió a la primera presión de la lengua de Severus contra sus labios. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus mientras los acercaba, disfrutando la sensación de la lengua de Severus deslizándose expertamente sobre la suya. Harry había besado a algunos niños, más que besó a Blaise, pero ninguno lo había hecho sentir de la misma manera que este beso de Severus. Sintió que estaba donde realmente pertenecía, como si todo antes, hubiera estado conduciendo hasta este momento. Dio un pequeño gemido cuando Severus se retiró. Otro beso más casto se presionó en sus labios antes de que Severus hablara—Tenemos reservas, amor—El estómago de Harry se revolvió ante el cariño y finalmente soltó a Severus. Dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban en un callejón lateral.

—¿Dónde estamos? —.

Severus le sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano—Ven—.

Harry dejó que Severus lo condujera fuera del callejón e inmediatamente reconoció las tiendas que bordeaban la calle adoquinada. Frente a ellos, la luz se derramaba desde un gran ventanal de un restaurante, donde una fila de personas esperaba en la acera. Harry se giró para mirar al hombre a su lado—¿Estamos en París? ¿Y tenemos reservas en _Le Grand Château_? Ese es mi restaurante favorito—.

Severus sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras cruzaban la calle—Lo había escuchado—Se acercaron al puesto del anfitrión—Tenemos una reserva para dos a nombre de Snape—.

Echó un vistazo a su lista y agarró dos menús— _Oui_. Justo por aquí—Los condujo a través del laberinto de mesas hasta un pequeño nicho con vasos de vino, platos y cubiertos—Su mesero estará pronto con ustedes—Les informó antes de entregarles los menús y alejarse.

Harry colocó su menú a un lado—Ya sé lo que quiero—.

Severus se rió un poco y miró su menú. Cuando apareció el camarero, ordenaron, y Severus ordenó su vino. Esperaron hasta que se vertió y el sumiller se fue antes de que Severus volviera a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo encontraste tus propiedades? —Harry le contó sobre el vasto castillo y las tierras formadas por la propiedad de Gryffindor y los cuidadores que vivían allí. Una conversación desembocaba en otra, y los dos hombres hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Finalmente abandonaron el restaurante y se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que servía café y pasteles. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Nelly para visitar cuando iban a París, por lo que Harry insistió en que se detuvieran allí. Era bastante pasada la medianoche cuando Aparecieron de regreso a Fire Island, y Harry se fue a dormir con el recuerdo de un beso de buenas noches fresco en su mente.

Unas noches más tarde, Severus acompañó a Harry al teatro de Londres y una semana después, a la sinfónica de Nueva York. Harry replicó a Severus con un picnic en la playa aislada de Fire Island antes de que el clima se enfriara y un viaje a la ópera cuando descubrió que estaban interpretando la favorita de Severus. Entre las citas, Harry se ocupó de sus propiedades, ayudó a Hermione a finalizar el plan de estudios de año nuevo y finalmente se sentó en el Wizengamot. No veía mucho a Neville, pero sabía que su amigo estaba disfrutando su aprendizaje por las muchas cartas que se escribieron. Los meses pasaron volando y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta era principios de noviembre.

—Harry—.

Harry se volvió ante la suave voz y se sorprendió al ver a Severus saliendo del túnel que conducía a la playa privada desde la casa. Le sonrió al hombre del que estaba completamente enamorado—Hey—.

Severus se acomodó en la manta junto a Harry y le dio un beso en la sien—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hace un poco de frío, ¿no te parece? —.

Harry le sonrió al hombre antes de volver al océano—Encanto de calentamiento—.

—Puedo sentir eso. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —.

—Pensando—Respondió Harry.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Severus, pasando los dedos por la palma abierta de Harry. Harry bajó la mirada hacia donde descansaba el lirio preservado en su palma. Cruzó los dedos y sacó un grito ahogado de Severus mientras sus dedos aplastaban la flor. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry abrió la palma y dejó que se desplegara el lirio. Lo levantó para que la luz de la luna iluminara la flor de aspecto frágil.

—Prueba de que soy un mago—Harry bajó el lirio y lo colocó en la palma de la mano de Severus. Levantó la vista hacia los amados ojos negros—Han pasado diez años. Diez años hasta el día en que descubrí que era un mago. Diez años desde que Nelly me encontró y me rescató. Diez años desde que sostuve su varita por primera vez e hice llover flores—Él asintió hacia la flor en la mano de Severus.

—Lirios—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—No lo sabía en ese momento. No nos dimos cuenta de la importancia. Petunia nunca dijo los nombres de mis padres, así que no lo sabía. Nelly lo guardó y le colocó un hechizo de preservación para que nunca olvidara lo que era—Harry se volvió para mirar hacia el océano—Mañana es el aniversario del día en que me adoptaron, pero hoy, esta fecha, siempre será el día que más significa para mí. Esta es la fecha en que encontré mi hogar—.

Se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Harry—Dijo Severus suavemente, rompiendo el silencio. Harry se volvió hacia el hombre y lo vio tragar con fuerza—Iba a esperar. Pensé que la Navidad podría ser buena, pero creo que esto sería mejor—Harry frunció el ceño confundido mientras Severus se ponía de rodillas y colocaba el lirio detrás de la oreja de Harry. Metió la mano en el bolsillo—Harry, cuando te volví a ver por primera vez, me sorprendió de inmediato que eras un hombre encantador. No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que también eras inteligente y divertido. He disfrutado estos últimos meses, y espero que no te sorprenda que haya hablado con tus madres y Nick sobre nuestro futuro juntos—Harry sintió que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas ante las palabras de Severus—Se ha negociado durante meses, y solo he estado esperando el momento adecuado para preguntar—Severus sacó la mano del bolsillo y la abrió para revelar un anillo plateado liso que brillaba a la luz de la luna—Harry James Potter Flamel Gryffindor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —.

Harry gritó mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y apretaba los labios. Presionó varios besos frenéticos en los labios y la cara de Severus, repitiendo _“Sí”_ después de cada uno. Severus soltó una carcajada cuando instó a Harry a retroceder para que pudiera deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Harry no pudo evitar el pequeño chillido que lo abandono mientras miraba a la banda adornando su dedo. Esta vez, cuando se arrojó a los brazos de Severus, el hombre estaba listo para él y lo atrapó contra su cuerpo firme. Harry gimió en el beso y abrió la lengua inquisitiva de Severus. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo terminaron acostados, pero no iba a cuestionarlo mientras se arqueaba debajo de Severus. Soltó un gemido de necesidad cuando la boca de Severus se deslizó por la garganta de Harry. No fue la primera vez que habían hecho más de besar, pero Harry sabía que estaba listo, _quería_ mucho más que eso esta noche

—Severus—Jadeó. Agarró la mano del hombre y la guió hacia el bulto creciente en sus pantalones—Por favor—.

Severus dejó escapar un gemido bajo—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —

—Sí—Susurró Harry—Aquí. Ahora. Hazme tuyo—.

—Oh, Harry—Severus gimió mientras aplastaba sus labios. Harry estaba casi desesperado pero Severus se negó a permitirle actuar en consecuencia. Severus lo besó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para dejar que sus ágiles dedos trabajaran en los botones de la camisa de Harry. Harry finalmente entendió el mensaje y desaceleró sus movimientos. Soltó su agarre del brazo de Severus y movió su mano para deslizarse a través de los suaves rizos. La boca de Severus se deslizó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry hasta mordisquearle la oreja—Eso es, amor. Sin prisa. Tenemos toda la noche—Harry dejó escapar un gemido cuando la lengua de Severus se deslizó sobre la concha de su oreja.

Harry finalmente pudo quitarse la camisa cuando Severus se retiró para arrojar su propia camisa a un lado. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras pasaba las palmas sobre el pecho de Severus. Empujó lo suficiente para que Severus se cayera, y Harry se subió encima del hombre. Bajó la cabeza para pasar la lengua por los rizos negros que decoraban el pecho de Severus antes de mover la boca para chupar un pezón rosa oscuro. Severus se arqueó debajo de él mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry y deslizaba sus dedos por la oscura melena del hombre. Harry mordió los oscuros pezones, cambiando de un lado a otro entre los picos endurecidos. Besó el estómago de Severus y se detuvo para sumergir su lengua en el ombligo. Severus dejó escapar un gruñido justo cuando Harry soltó el botón de sus pantalones y Harry una vez más se encontró de espaldas.

Harry le sonrió descaradamente a Severus—No esta noche, mi pequeña descarado—Gruñó Severus mientras se movía sobre Harry.

Harry cerró las manos alrededor del cuello de Severus e intentó tirar de él, pero el hombre se resistió y Harry hizo un mohín—Pero me encanta cómo sabes—.

Severus se estremeció sobre Harry y su voz era ronca cuando habló—Si. Lo sé. Y sabes cómo me encanta. Pero si te dejo hacer eso, terminaré por esta noche—Severus se puso de rodillas y Harry observó cómo el hombre bajaba la cremallera y bajaba los pantalones para revelar los bóxers negros debajo. Harry se lamió los labios, hipnotizado por la visión de la erección de su amante. No. _Prometido_. Harry fue sacado de su trance cuando Severus una vez más se movió sobre él y los bajó al suelo. Harry jadeó cuando los labios de Severus encontraron sus pezones y se retorció debajo del hombre mientras dedos suaves se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Harry gimió cuando los dedos de Severus se detuvieron en la cintura de sus jeans.

—Por favor—Susurró Harry y sintió más de lo que escuchó, el tembloroso aliento de Severus. Severus se movió lo suficiente para poner su mano entre sus cuerpos para poder aflojar los pantalones de Harry. Harry levantó sus caderas y ayudó a Severus a bajar sus jeans incluso mientras el hombre estaba presionando besos calientes en el cuello y el hombro de Harry. Harry no se dio cuenta de que sus bóxers se habían quitado junto con sus jeans hasta que sintió los dedos de Severus deslizarse sobre su erección acalorada.

Severus se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente sobre la piel de Harry sin un patrón discernible—Merlín, eres hermoso, Harry. Acostado aquí a la luz de la luna, para mí. Listo para entregarte por completo a mí—Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y pensó que debía ser evidente incluso a la luz de las estrellas porque Severus levantó una mano para pasar el dedo por su mejilla—Todo mío—Dijo Severus mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry y reclamó su boca. La mente de Harry gritaba _“Sí”_ mientras la lengua de Severus invadía su boca una y otra vez. Su mano se cernía sobre el cabello de Severus, su hombro, su cadera. Inseguro de dónde tocar al hombre, Harry finalmente agarró la parte baja de la espalda del hombre y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran debajo de los pantalones que encontró allí. Empujó sus manos más abajo hasta que pudo agarrar el trasero de Severus completamente en sus manos y presionó sus erecciones juntas.

—Severus—Rogó Harry. Sintió un tirón en la tela y se dispuso a ayudar a Severus a dispersarse con sus pantalones. Ambos hombres gimieron cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron. Harry abrió las piernas, dejando que Severus cayera entre ellas, y las envolvió alrededor de la delgada cintura del hombre. Severus gimió su aprobación y se reposicionó. Harry dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió la punta de la varita de Severus contra su muslo seguido de una sensación cálida y resbaladiza en su trasero.

—Lo siento, amor—Susurró Severus—No pensé en traer ningún lubricante—.

—Está bien—Murmuró Harry mientras trataba de chupar besos en el pecho de Severus. Se rindió un momento después cuando sintió el dedo de Severus burlándose de su entrada resbaladiza. El mundo de Harry se redujo a la pequeña playa y Severus. Podía oler la sal en el aire del océano y saborear la sal en la piel de Severus. El sonido del viento se hizo eco en su respiración pesada, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla se mezcló con el sonido de sus besos. Los dedos de Harry se clavaron en la arena a través de la manta mientras Severus empujaba un segundo, luego un tercer dedo dentro de él. Su grito cuando Severus golpeó ese lugar mágico se mezcló con el grito nocturno de una gaviota. La mente de Harry ya estaba casi llena cuando Severus se retiró y los reposicionó. Harry tuvo que concentrarse cuando sintió que largos dedos se deslizaban por su cabello y parpadeó hacia los ojos oscuros. Severus le dio un beso lento y prolongado mientras presionaba suavemente a Harry.

—Te amo, Harry—Susurró Severus con un gemido mientras lo llenaba.

—Yo... yo también te amo, Sev—Dijo Harry, su voz llena de emoción al ser tomado por primera vez por su prometido. Se besaron lentamente durante varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que Severus se movía lentamente sobre él. Los movimientos cortos y lentos pronto se convirtieron en movimientos largos y deliberados mientras entraba y salía de Harry. Harry agarró los bíceps de Severus con una mano y el muslo de Severus con la otra mientras Harry se movía contra el empuje. Severus los reorganizó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y acercando las caderas de Harry. Harry apenas podía respirar con la maravillosa sensación de Severus golpeando su próstata una y otra vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en la manta, la arena se movió bajo su agarre. Se retorció, tratando de controlar los empujes, pero Severus nunca lo dejó tomar la iniciativa. Harry dejó escapar un gemido y se relajó al ritmo constante, disfrutando dejar que su amante tuviera el control. Podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mano de Severus estaba sobre él. El firme agarre coincidía con el ritmo ya establecido por el hombre mayor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry gritara y se arqueara cuando el calor cayó sobre su vientre enfriado por el sudor.

Cuando Harry pudo concentrarse de nuevo, Severus estaba metiendo su lengua en el gemido de Harry. Harry respondió tan entusiasmado como pudo. Severus se echó hacia atrás y continuó empujando con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído a Harry—Tan hermoso cuando te corres, amor. Me encanta verte deshacerte. Mi encantador, encantador Harry. ¡Mío! —Severus gruñó cuando dio un empujón final y se vació dentro de Harry. El cuerpo de Harry forzó otro orgasmo cuando se sintió abrumado por la sensación de ser llenado por su pronto esposo.

—Joder, te amo—Dijo Harry mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Severus se rió suavemente mientras se separaba cuidadosamente de Harry. Harry dio un pequeño gemido de decepción cuando Severus lo dejó, pero Severus le dio un pequeño beso en la sien. Tomó su varita y los limpió antes de transfigurar una camisa en una manta.

—Duerme un poco, amor. Te despertaré para el amanecer—.

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó junto a Severus. Le gustaba pensar en eso. Tal como había sido diez años antes, el nuevo día marcaría un nuevo comienzo en su vida.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

—Hora de despertar—Harry enterró su cabeza aún más bajo las sábanas, ignorando el suave susurro. Dedos ágiles se deslizaron sobre su cadera desnuda y se burlaron de la cintura de sus pantalones—Tienes un día muy ocupado, mi delicioso Lord Gryffindor—Harry no pudo reprimir el suspiro que escapó de sus labios cuando la cálida boca se deslizó sobre su cuello. Estiró el cuello para darle a la boca más espacio para trabajar y el calor húmedo se alejó al mismo tiempo que los dedos se separaron de su cadera. Un fuerte golpe cayó sobre su trasero y lo hizo gritar. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su marido, la sonrisa familiar en esos delgados labios—Sabía que estabas despierto—.

—Sé amable conmigo—Harry hizo un puchero—Estoy embarazado—

Severus puso los ojos en blanco mientras se alejaba de la cama—Solo tienes dos meses y, si recuerdo bien, estábamos haciendo mucho más que eso cuando estabas más lejos junto con Henry y Simón. Ahora, levántate y deja de ser flojo. Tienes reuniones para asistir—.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido y salió de la cama a regañadientes—Conductor de esclavo—Murmuró mientras se tambaleaba hacia el baño. Harry siguió con su rutina matutina antes de finalmente meterse bajo el chorro cálido de la ducha. Dejó que el agua le corriera por la cara y finalmente sintió que se despertaba. Él sonrió para sí mismo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Un momento después, cálidos brazos lo envolvieron. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado cuando los labios de Severus asaltaron su cuello. Se echó hacia atrás, amando la sensación del duro pene de su esposo contra su trasero.

—Te extrañé anoche—Murmuró Harry.

—Etapa crítica—Respondió Severus mientras giraba a Harry para enfrentar la pared. Harry se apoyó automáticamente contra la pared y separó las piernas. Después de cinco años de matrimonio, sabía exactamente lo que Severus quería. Harry sintió los largos dedos deslizarse por su cuerpo, su propio miembro se endureció con anticipación.

—Sí—Gritó cuando las manos de Severus se aferraron a sus mejillas. Severus se rió entre dientes, su aliento caliente en el culo de Harry haciendo que su agujero se contrajera.

—Ni siquiera he hecho nada, amor—.

—Por favor—Rogó Harry, empujando su trasero hacia atrás.

Severus dejó escapar un ruido complacido antes de que su lengua resbaladiza y caliente se deslizara sobre el agujero de Harry. Harry apenas podía respirar por lo maravilloso que era el sentimiento. Amaba cuando Severus usaba su boca. Severus lo mordisqueó suavemente y Harry gritó.

>> Te quiero... adentro—Jadeó Harry después de varios minutos exquisitos—Necesito... correrme—.

Severus quitó la lengua de Harry y se levantó. Se presionó contra Harry y le susurró al oído mientras sus dedos resbaladizos estiraban a Harry—Pensé en hacerte esto toda la noche, amor. He estado necesitando tu dulce cuerpo. ¿Sabes lo que me hace saber que llevas a mi bebé? —La mano de Severus se deslizó para descansar suavemente contra el vientre de Harry, y empujó a Harry con un movimiento rápido. Harry gritó ante la maravillosa intrusión. Sí, sabía muy bien lo cachondo que estaba su esposo cuando Harry estaba embarazada. Cuanto más grande se había vuelto Harry con los gemelos, más Severus lo había tocado. Para cuando Harry estaba listo para dar a luz, Severus apenas podía apartar las manos de su esposo. A Harry no le importó. Le encantaba saber que llevaba un pedazo de ellos. Algo que habían creado junto con la ayuda de una poción que muy pocos podían preparar. El lote que les había dado a Henry y Simón había sido un regalo de bodas de Nick que habían usado en su primer aniversario. Los gemelos habían nacido nueve meses después. Este lote había sido un regalo de Navidad de su esposo y el futuro Nicholas Potter-Snape había sido concebido en la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Harry gimió cuando su esposo gimió suavemente contra la oreja de Harry con cada empuje. Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Severus mientras la mano fuerte envolvía su dolorida polla. Solo tomó dos tirones firmes antes de que Harry gritara, su semen golpeando contra la pared de la ducha. Severus dio un suspiro de satisfacción antes de dar un empujón final. El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció de alegría al sentir el miembro de su esposo palpitando dentro de él. Severus lo abrazó con fuerza mientras ambos bajaban desde lo alto. Severus se apartó cuidadosamente y se dispuso a limpiar a Harry antes de darle la vuelta y darle un beso profundo y prolongado. Severus se retiró lentamente al escuchar el pop justo afuera de la ducha.

—Maestro Harry. Maestro Severus. Los muchachos están despiertos—.

—Gracias, Peaky—Harry le dijo al elfo doméstico asignado a los niños, y la pequeña criatura salió de nuevo.

—Los vestiré—Dijo Severus, dejando que sus ojos oscuros se deslizaran sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Harry—Termina tu ducha y vístete. Tienes una hora hasta que tengas que estar en la escuela—.

—Sí, cariño—Bromeó Harry mientras colocaba un rápido beso en la mejilla de Severus.

Severus golpeó su trasero ligeramente—Mocoso descarado—.

Harry rió cuando Severus salió del baño para vestirse y ver a los niños. Harry se lavó el cabello y terminó con su ducha antes de vestirse con su túnica formal de Gryffindor. Harry terminó el atuendo poniéndose las botas de piel de dragón y el anillo oficial de Gryffindor. Deslizó su anillo Potter en el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda para que se sentara al lado de su anillo de bodas, la única pieza de joyería que nunca se quitaba, y finalmente deslizó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. Raramente la usaba en estos días, ya que la magia sin varita le resultaba tan fácil, pero aun así, le gustaba llevarla como muestra. Harry bajó las escaleras, su mano se deslizó sobre la barandilla mientras admiraba la forma en que la luz de la mañana brillaba a través de la gran vidriera que mostraba la cresta de Gryffindor. Estaba contento de que él y Severus hubieran decidido mudarse al castillo; Era un lugar excelente para criar a los niños, ya que estaba cerca de la playa y tenía muchos terrenos para jugar. Además, tenían la compañía de los nietos del cuidador actual para jugar. Como los cuidadores siempre habían deambulado libremente por el ala izquierda del castillo, Harry no se había sentido mal por mudarse al ala familiar en el lado opuesto. Además, la esposa del actual cuidador era una ávida pocionista, así que se llevó espléndidamente con Severus.

Harry siguió el sonido de la risa al comedor informal donde Severus ya estaba sentado junto a Henry mientras Simón hablaba con entusiasmo con Malachi, el nieto de quince años del cuidador y el mayor del grupo. Harry sonrió a los gemelos de cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes coincidían con los de Harry casi a la perfección. Harry puso una mano sobre su vientre y, no por primera vez, deseó y esperaba que los ojos de Nicky fueran tan negros como los de su padre. Severus levantó la vista y captó el gesto y una mirada de puro amor cruzó su rostro. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y se dirigió al comedor. Fue recibido con varias formas de buenos días, incluidos dos besos descuidados idénticos. Severus extendió la mano para capturar la mano de Simón antes de que pudiera agarrar la túnica de Harry.

—No mientras papá usa sus formales, Simón. Tú lo sabes. Ahora come. Papá y Peaky te llevarán a cabalgar hoy—Dijo Severus al niño. Harry presionó un beso en la sien de Severus mientras se acomodaba en la cabecera de la mesa y la comida aparecía en su plato.

El desayuno pasó rápidamente mientras los adultos discutían sus planes para el día. Severus habló en el código de los padres sobre la necesidad de finalizar los planes para el próximo cumpleaños de los niños y que todavía tenía algunas compras que hacer. Harry acordó distraer a los niños la tarde siguiente para que Severus pudiera encargarse de eso y le recordó la boda de Malfoy/Greengrass a la que debían asistir. Severus finalmente le recordó a Harry que era hora de que él llegara a la escuela para la reunión de la junta, así que Harry se despidió de su esposo y los gemelos antes de aparecer en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Raramente usaba el conjunto de habitaciones, excepto para Aparecer desde y hacia, pero era agradable saber que tenía un lugar si alguna vez lo necesitaba. No es que no tuviera suficientes lugares, pensó Harry con ironía mientras salía de las habitaciones y se dirigía a la torre de la directora.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado cuando Harry se acercó, y subió las escaleras. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta parcialmente abierta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave gemido. Sintió que su rostro se llenaba de calor mientras se preguntaba a quién tenía Kathleen en la oficina. Era diferente de ella entretener las relaciones personales en un lugar tan público. Harry escuchó un suave murmullo seguido de la risita familiar de Kathleen.

—Detente—Dijo sin aliento. Otro murmullo seguido de una apasionada palabra de maldición que hizo que Harry se llevara una mano a la boca para contener la risa—Nev—La mano y la mandíbula de Harry cayeron ante el apodo familiar—Nev, detente. Seriamente. Harry estará aquí en cualquier momento—.

Hubo un susurro suave y una voz profunda y familiar finalmente habló—¿Te das cuenta de que eventualmente vamos a tener que decírselo? —-

—¿Qué parte? —Kathleen resopló—¿La parte donde tú y yo nos estamos viendo o la parte donde fue lo que dijo en la fiesta de Año Nuevo lo que nos unió? —Con todas las burlas que le había hecho a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en lo que podría haber dicho que finalmente los llevó al límite.

—Por favor—Rogó Neville—No le digamos que en realidad fue algo que hizo o dijo. Será lo suficientemente difícil como para vivir, una vez que se dé cuenta de que estamos juntos—.

—Bueno—Dijo Kathleen en lo que Harry sabía que era su voz astuta—No podríamos no decir nada y dejar que se entere en la boda—.

La risa de Neville resonó en la oficina—Al menos podrías dejarme preguntar antes de comenzar a planear la boda—.

—No estoy planeando nada, Neville Longbottom. Pero espero que sepas que no esperaré otros doce años para una propuesta—.

—Debidamente notado, señorita Ravenclaw—Dijo Neville en un tono de voz que Harry nunca había escuchado usar al hombre.

—Nev—Dijo Kathleen sin aliento una vez más, y Harry pensó que sería una buena idea interrumpir antes de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado calientes—Harry—Le recordó Hermione mientras Harry empujaba la puerta con cuidado.

Neville estaba de pie frente al gran escritorio decorado con pergaminos, plumas y baratijas extrañas. Llevaba los típicos jeans y camiseta que le decían a Harry que tenía planes de pasar la mayor parte del día trabajando en su jardín. Estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, y Harry apenas podía ver la túnica azul formal de Ravenclaw de Kathleen y su trenza oscura rozando el escritorio. Sus dedos agarraban el cabello rubio de Neville cuando el hombre prácticamente asaltó su cuello.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí—Dijo Harry jovialmente, haciendo que la pareja se separara culpablemente. Kathleen se secó los labios cuando Neville se pasó los dedos por el pelo—Parece que me presenté en el momento justo—.

—En realidad—Dijo Neville—Agradecería que pudieras regresar en una hora más o menos—.

—Neville—Gritó Kathleen mientras golpeaba al hombre en el brazo. Ambos magos se rieron, pero Neville se acercó a Kathleen y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Estoy bromeando—Susurró algo en el oído de Kathleen que la hizo sonrojarse, y Harry estaba seguro de que no necesitaba saber qué era. Neville se echó hacia atrás y besó la sien de Kathleen—Te veré más tarde—Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando él se apartó y salió de la oficina de Kathleen—Buena suerte con la junta, ustedes dos—Llamó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Harry dio un gemido—¿Tenía que recordárnoslo? —.

Kathleen recogió un montón de pergaminos de su escritorio—Vamos, Harry. Sabes que esto es importante. Finalmente están aprobando los cursos de integración a nacidos muggles, y quiero asegurarme de que obtengamos el maestro adecuado—.

—Sí, lo sé—Dijo Harry—Tu proyecto especial—.

La siguió por las escaleras móviles y salió al pasillo—Bueno, por todo el tiempo que pasé criándome como nacida muggle, puedo asegurarte que este es un paso en la dirección correcta. ¿Cómo están mis nietos, por cierto? —.

—Simón no se irá a dormir a menos que Sev le lea estos días, y tengo que llevar al pequeño Henry a la escoba al menos una vez al día—Harry puso una mano sobre su estómago—Pero Nicky todavía no parece tener ninguna queja—.

—Bien—Le sonrió antes de que su rostro tomara una mirada pensativa. ¿Te das cuenta de que si Nev y yo nos casamos, cualquier hija que tengas ya no se convertirá en Lady Ravenclaw? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Eso no es realmente por qué estábamos teniendo hijos, ¿sabes? Simón funcionará bien como Lord Gryffindor, y Henry continuará con el nombre de Potter. Sirius ya está hablando de nombrar a Nicky su heredero. No creo que mis hijos carezcan de títulos—.

—Sabes—Dijo Kathleen mientras se acercaban a la sala designada para las reuniones de la junta—Creo que ayudar a Neville a buscar a ese maldito sapo fue la mejor decisión que tomé—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento habitual—Y sabes, casi no vine a Hogwarts—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Autor:** Revelación completa: no tenía ninguna intención de que Neville y Hermione terminaran juntos. Se suponía que era una broma continua con Harry, pero a medida que el fic se acercaba al final, exigieron reunirse. Por lo tanto, allí está. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y tengo un par más de nuevos fics que saldrán tan pronto como mi beta tenga tiempo libre de su escuela para terminar de revisarlos.


End file.
